


TOTAL WINTER ECLIPSE

by HanyaYuzura



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzuru/Javier
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Honor, M/M, Magic, Rivalry, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanyaYuzura/pseuds/HanyaYuzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By a rare fusion of stupidity and selfishness, Javier had ACCIDENTALLY confessed to Yuzuru. His best friend's immediate reaction was a sincere punch on the face and a  heartache for him to suffer through the entire summer. He thought his forbidden affection for his Nippon training partner would only last for a few months. But instead of wearing thin, his love grew stronger no matter how many times Yuzuru ignored him or turned his feelings down.<br/>But can Fernandez endure so much? How far will he go for someone who might never forgive him? Can he withstand the Winter wars while trying to prove that his love for Yuzu is not just an IMAGINATION?<br/>Through dangers and death threats...<br/>deliberate accidents and political misunderstandings...<br/>Is he ready for the Total Winter Eclipse in Yuzu's life? Or will Javi just give up and save himself?<br/><br/>As the winter wars rage on, bloods will be spilled and plenty of tears will be shed. Hidden powers will awaken, suppressed emotions unleashed...old enemies return. Yuzuru is about to face the darkest days of his life. And he might not see the light again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AIMLESS ARROW

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of THE LORD OF WINTER  
> This happened right after Javier's foolish confession to Yuzuru at Worlds 2014.

KINGDOM OF ESPANYA

In a very messy room, the Queen sat on a bed with Javier's head resting on her lap.  
“It hurts, sister." the Prince groaned. Why does it hurt so much?” Javi said while tears flow silently from the sides of his eyes.  
“Because it’s real” Laura had to soothe him. Ever since he came home from the World war, all Javier did was cry and stare at nothing. It took all her diplomatic skills to finally get him to open up. She remembered the last time he cried like this. It was many years ago when their parents died. Now, it’s over a boy. “When you love, it’s natural to get hurt.” she whispered.  
“Love? I don’t even know how to love him. What do I do to move him?” he complained. “I’ve been changed and I don't like it. This is not me.” The Prince can’t accept that. “Im always the one who’s always been so calm, so cool..no lover’s fool. I start whatever I start and end it whenever I want. But this time, I foolishly ended what I haven’t even started. Why am I feeling so painful?!”  
“Bear it, Javi.” The queen carefully whispered. " It’s the price you have to pay for all the hearts you broke before.”  
“I will pay anything for my sins. Just not him. Not Yuzu!” the Prince sobbed.  
Laura’s tears fell. Her beloved baby brother sounded like an animal in agony. “That’s the thing about karma. It takes away the one you love the most.” She hushed him. “Just give him some time.” she lovingly stayed by his side as often as she needs to. It’s the least she can do to support him.

===============================

KINGDOM OF NIPPON  
  
“You wanna tell me about it?” Kanako sat opposite to Yuzuru in Nanami’s eating table.  
The crown Prince did not reply.He just kept on twirling circles on the wooden furniture.  
She’s losing her patience. “Look, it’s been a week since you forgot how to speak. Can’t you stop worrying the entire kingdom and say something?”  
The twirling fingers stopped. “At worlds…” he began. “Javi told me something.”  
Murakami doesn’t need to hear the rest. She gasped. “Oh my God, did he finally confess?!”  
“Finally? You mean you knew? And you didn’t tell me?!” now the Prince threw an accusing look at the Princess.  
“For Olympia’s sake, Yuzuru! Almost everybody knows except you!” she rolled her eyes.  
“Because I’m stupid.”  
“NO! Because you’re insensitive!” she argued. “Hell- the man almost wanted to hide you in a closet so nobody will lay eyes on you!” She pounded the table for emphasis. “And are you sure you had no idea? I mean..the touch, the sweetness, the protectiveness even possessiveness...signs like that? You really didn’t notice? Or were you just too uncaring?”  
The prince fell silent..thinking.  
“Did you even hear him out?!” Kanako impatiently snapped.  
“I didn’t…” he really looked lost.  
“Of course not. You ran away." she recalled how the Crown Prince looked lost after the Worlds War and cried. When he got tired of crying, his 'Silent Syndrome' began. "So now, he said he loves you. How do you feel about him?” the Princess of Sendai crossed her arms.  
“I dunno.”  
“Well you better figure that out. And while you’re at it, get your ass up and do your work! You are the Olympics, Worlds and Grand Prix final champion. You’re the Lord of the winter wars for God’s sake! Wake up!” She talked some sense into him. At least she thought she did. “All warriors are summoned by the Emperor and Empress for a celebration banquet tomorrow night. That’s also to honor YOU as Nippon’s strongest warrior. Am I gonna tell them you’re coming or not?” Murakami asked in impatience.  
Hanyu bit his lips. “I’m coming.”  
"Good." the female warrior smiled.

==============================

The banquet was held to honor the Prince and Princesses who had fought and conquered this year’s rugged wars and also to recognize the excellence of their very own Yuzuru Hanyu who won Olympia’s favor for Nippon. But that’s not the highlight of the event.  
While in the middle of the feastive celebrations, the Emperor and Empress took the time to announce their retirement.  
“Eh?” the warriors did not expect it..neither did Yuzuru.  
“We are sorry if this is so sudden. But even before the Olympic Winter Wars, we have already decided to step down from our throne and lay down our blades as warriors. But because the Crown Prince Yuzuru Hanyu is still young..and away, we waited until this year’s wars end. Now, if possible, we would like to bow our way down gracefully and live our lives as normal servants of Nippon. We thank you very much for your support and it has been our honor fighting alongside all of you for our kingdom.” the royal rulers bowed.  
The applause were mixed with tears.  
  
The two legends of Nippon have rested their laurels. The crown will now empower the prince and princess next in line. They are no other than His Winter majesty Prince Yuzuru Hanyu of Sendai and Princess Akiko Suzuki of Tokyo. Their Crown Prince Tatsuki Machida and Crown Princess Kanako Murakami will serve as their reagents.  
The four of them stepped forward with hesitation.  
“By the awakening of the summer season,” the High Priest declared. “..we shall crown Nippon’s new rising sun.”  
That’s him. Yuzuru closed his eyes and swallowed. He’s not ready. He’s too young to rule.  
He felt a tug on his hand. “It’ll be alright, Yuzuru-sama.” Akiko said kindly to him and he had to smile back with that worried look.

===============================

CANADA...Cricket Cove  
  
“Ohh…shiny!” Nam peered at the golden scroll that Brian unrolled. It’s an invitation written in Nippon characters. At the bottom is Yuzuru’s handwritten translation.  
_To Brian sensei and cricket brothers, ___  
The subject says,  
_My imperial coronation. ___  
The details of the event were included.  
“Javi! We’re going back to Nippon!” Nam called over his shoulders while the Spaniard was stretching.  
Fernandez paused and then continued what he was doing. “I can’t go.” he just said dryly.  
“Why not? It’s Yuzu’s most important day!” the little Canadian complained.  
“Believe me.Things will be better if I’m not there.” Just that, and Javier left to avoid further questions.  
Brian sighed.  
“There goes the guilty.” Nam childishly comments.  
“Pst!” came his shaman’s reprimand.

==============================

It's a jovial day for the entire Nippon kingdom. A day of excitement and anticipation. Starting at midnight, the streets were decorated with colors and there's music everywhere. Servants and common people alike were preparing for the passing of the royal carriage at sunrise. Men, women and children flocked the main city to witness the historic ascension of the youngest Majesty of Nippon who is also the World's strongest warrior at 19 years of age.  
The Imperial palace is extremely busy. From the lowest servants up to the higher ranks of the imperial court, there are hurried shouting and restlessness in all parts of the royal domain. But opposite to the merry air outside, Yuzuru's chamber is completely silent.  
The servants were done dressing him up and they humbly bowed their way out..leaving him standing there alone.  
There’s a boy in the mirror who looks like a God in Imperial robes.  
‘That’s me.’ he sighed.  
Minutes from now, he will go down in history as the youngest Emperor of Nippon by virtue of the Olympic law. It is both an honor and a responsibility. But can he do it?

When Brian sensei’s arrival was announced, his heart began to race again. He turned in suspense.  
“Yuzu!” Nam attacked him with a hug after he bowed to Brian.The guards stirred but he signalled them that it's alright. That this kid is his friend. Sometimes, the overprotectiveness of these soldiers irritate him. Yet, he understands it's for his own protection.  
“Wow…you look so—expensive.”  
The Canadian Prince’s childish comment made him laugh. And then his eyes unconsciously roamed somewhere else.  
“If you’re looking for Javi, he didn’t come. I forced him but he wouldn’t. He said he’s got a lot to do.” Nam said even if he didn't ask. Is he obvious?  
“I see…” he nodded but with that heavy feeling inside him. ‘A lot to do? Nice try.’ He felt relieved .But why is there dismay also?

An hour before the rise of the first summer sun,the _Taiko ___called them.  
Yuzuru entered the ceremonial hall in all his glory followed by his Crown prince and his shaman who is awkwardly dressed in Nippon clothing. Nam too who’s a mere witness had to bear with the _Haori Hakama ___he’s wearing.  
‘This is an exclusive royal ceremony. We should be honored we’re the only outsiders allowed. Stop complaining.’ Brian had warned him a while ago. And he was forced to endure.  
  
The witnesses of the coronation were the high priest, the elder council, the warriors and the Highnesses' family. Akiko Suzuki was crowned Queen first before the young Prince stepped up to the throne. He stood there waiting nervously. But before the crown could be taken from its cushion, snow suddenly fell.  
Yes…from the ceiling.  
It was Yuzuru who first notice before the shamans or everyone else. There's a chill in the air that made him raise his little head as if sensing something unnatural.  
“She’s here” Brian can tell right away.  
“Who?” Nam asked.  
A bell softly rang around the room announcing the arrival of someone unexpected.  
A woman walked down the aisle as calmly as the breeze. She wore a cloak of skylight blue. Her dress is as white and light as the clouds. Her face, concealed by the hood remained a mystery to everybody who turned to her. Even the warriors cannot deny the ethereal aura she spread as she walked in their midst..leaving a trail of ice behind her.  
Yuzuru’s eyes sparkled in recognition and exultation. “Sensei…” he was full of joy and honor with that presence.  
She stepped up to the thrones without anybody moving. That was a sudden, not to mention strange intrusion. Not even the high priest was able to react while the stranger picked up the crown herself from its container. When she touched it, the plain golden crown was enveloped with red and blue ice crystals with little sparks of diamonds.  
She was the one who crowned him.  
Yuzuru smiled sweetly to the face that only he could see. She gently touched his face and Yuzuru slightly rubbed his cheeks against those soft hands.Then, she slowly turned into hail and dismantled while embracing him tight.  
"Who--who was that?" Nam could hardly construct his question.  
“That-" Brian tried to compose himself. "-was Olympia, Goddess of Winter.” Nam's eyes bulged in disbelief.  
The sun slowly peeked into the room. Its rays shone on his crown making it glitter and dance in red spectrum. For many seconds, people looked up to him..petrified and amazed.  
Queen Akiko started to bow to the boy's direction. The others followed before the High Priest recovered and declared.  
“His Olympic Majesty..Yuzuru Hanyu, Emperor of Nippon!” The gong echoed once to announce a successful coronation of the new King.  
All people in that room knelt and kissed the floor in reverence to him-the God of Winter. The young Emperor smiled and nod in thanks. No one would argue that he’s a beautiful sight to behold.

===============================

ROYAL PALACE OF THE KING...Canada  
  
"I really hate that kid.” If Patrick Chan could break that crystal ball where he could see that Nippon brat’s parade, he would have done it already. “He is irritating me more than that Fernandez.” He tossed his chalice away.  
“I understand, my king. He stole Olympia from you. He will most likely do that again now that he’s Olympic Champion and Emperor. Japan will build unbelievable ties with the bigger empires with his leadership. He could be a possible threat to the world. He’s flying high and bringing that little kingdom with him. Maybe he will gather more allies than Canada.” the right hand man standing in front of the throne spoke.  
“I can’t have that.” The king grits his teeth. “I won’t lose to poor Espanya or tiny Nippon.”  
“But those two are like lovers on the ice, my King. They just won’t let you through.”  
That’s an insult to Chan. It’s like running with all his might and then all of a sudden, two children raced past him laughing while completely ignoring him because they are too busy outrunning each other. That’s the main scenario.And it’s not acceptable!  
“Take care of them.” King Patrick commands. “I want those two out of my way when I get back on the battlefield.”  
“But my king..that’s dangerous." the steward reasoned out. “Brian Orser is a watchful shaman. It will be difficult to get past his guard—“  
“I don’t care what you do!” Patrick roared. “Just wipe those mongrels off MY ice!!”  
"I will make sure of it, your highness" the man bowed out in fear seeing that the king is showing his tantrums.  
Chan is angry. “I am the one. I will be the only one.” He swore while watching Hanyu and his victorious smile in the crystal ball.

==============================

The word of the month is SO.  
So much to do  
so busy…  
so much to learn…  
so many people to talk to.  
His head is full of his duties to his kingdom and to the winter spirits. Yet, random thoughts of SOMEONE just sneak in whenever he is alone. When he’s walking around Sendai or doing his archery sessions, or joking with his warriors, a face suddenly flash on him without warning. Most of the time, Kanako had to snap him out of it. Well, nobody knows who caused his distractions as well as her and Nanami sensei.  
“Aren’t you supposed to go back to Toronto by now?” Crown Princess Murakami asked him one day.  
“I still have a lot to do here." was his excuse. If possible, he wouldn’t want to deal with THAT person yet. But the blue moon will come in 3 nights. Soon, it’ll be war again and he will have to go back to Canada.  
“Who says we need you here?” that’s a bit rude for Kanako to say to the Emperor but she has a point. And Empress Akiko agrees.  
“Yuzuru-sama,” Suzuki gently explained. “Do you remember when you swore to the previous Emperor that you will act as his shield?”  
Yuzu nodded.  
“Well that’s not true anymore. Now, you are Nippon’s sword. A sword cannot remain in its scabbard for too long-or else it will rust.”  
Such wise words struck him so much that he left back to Canada the very next day.

===============================

“Sensei!” he childishly jumped and surprised Brian with his arrival.  
“Yuzu! W-what—What’re you doing here? You’re three moons too early for your training!” the old man was genuinely wide eyed.  
“I want to come earlier so I can practice more.” he sheepishly reasoned.  
“Oh..what a coincidence! You two have exactly the same idea!”  
“Two?” his brows met in wonder.  
“You and him.” Brian pointed out of the window of his shack. Yuzuru looked out to the man training there alone. His body tensed up.  
‘oh, no! That’s Javi!’ he cursed.  
“Good timing. I’m about to go out there to keep an eye on him. Why don’t you join him there so I can monitor both of you?” Brian's suggestion alarmed the Nippon.  
The scared look of the Olympic champion made Orser ask. “Is there something wrong?”  
‘Yes!’ he wanted to say. But he doesn’t want to cause trouble to his shaman. “None sensei.”  
“Well then go get changed and come out quick.”  
“Hai (Yes).” He hesitantly obeyed but he really wanted to go run back to Nippon right now!

The Canadian head shaman of Cricket Cove found it quite rare for two close friends to stop, stare at each other for a long silence and then turn white at the same time. But it happened with these Nippon and Espanyol. And now that he had them on the same ice, at least he knew the reason for Yuzu’s breakdown at worlds and Javier’s lack of humor these past few days. The problem is these two. But he pretended he did not notice the awkward atmosphere of the Cricket Cove. As shaman, he just watched while his Asian student gets on the ice with that tunnel vision focus. His European student on the other hand pretends his brother is not there. They’re trying not to show him the problem. But their spells don’t lie.  
The two Princes exchanged Quad spells after Quad spells after Quad spells but none of them landed. Not long after, the curses in both Nippon and Spanish came flying all around the open space.  
“Okay, I’m gonna borrow some patience from Tracy. Call me back when you’ve landed one Quad spell each.” He then escaped fast before he could be hit by those _Mierda __(Shit) and _chikusho ____(damn it). Usually, when one of his students is having a bad day, the other cheers him up. But today, they are both dynamites ready to explode at the same time. This is when he realized how dangerous his job is. It’s practically lethal!

‘Bad idea. Very bad idea!’ Yuzuru thought his early return to Cricket Cove would lessen his interaction time with Javier but it turned out completely the opposite. Who would have thought the Spaniard would have the same idea as him? Now, after months of evading each other, they ended up on the same ice which feels really uncomfortable. He could blame that to why none of them had landed a decent spell so far. They then ended up overworking and became so drained that they took hard falls and could not get up anymore. They just lay there barely a meter from each other, their backs flat on the ice and their breaths racing.  
Then silence ruled.  
“Thank you.” The Spaniard spoke first while staring at the sky.  
“For punching you?” he clarified.  
“No.” a light laugh. “For not running away this time.”  
He did not reply because his eyes are busy following the clouds above.  
“Why?” Javier asked softly.  
“Why what?”  
“Why didn’t you run away?” that’s a hard question to answer.  
“Did I run away when I can’t land my Quad salchow?” he answered the question with a question.  
“No?”  
“Did I run away when I can’t get the timing of my wardances?”  
“No.”  
“Did I cower when all I did was fall during training?”  
“No,you didn't”  
“Then there’s no reason for me to run away from you.” Yuzu concluded.

That childishly stubborn reply made Javier chuckle. “It’s exactly that part of you which attracted me.” his honesty suddenly worked.  
“Did you really mean that?” Yuzuru suddenly asked him.  
“That you’re brave?”  
“That you love me.”  
“Yes…unfortunately.”  
Silence again.  
“Why me?”  
“I don’t know.” he frowned a bit. “Remember the first time I saw you? Tt was a cold winter’s day. I was trapped between heaven and hell. I really tried heard to escape from your eyes but my heart was too weak and I fell for you.” He was surprised why he felt so calm. “Maybe that’s why I wanted you with me here in Canada. That time, I have nothing about you but I just didn’t care. Because I yearned for you, I was caught. And I promised myself I will never give in. I have no chance at all but I fought—for you. Then we shared a few years in this place we call home and your smile was a dangerous thing. But my soul was addicted to all that you are so I prayed and I cursed when I lived for you.” Fernandez sounded like his normal self but his tone has a pinch of sorrow in it.  
Yuzuru felt crushed by the heavy sincerity in Javi’s words. And he did not know what to say other than, “Did you not think that..maybe it’s just your imagination?”  
“I often did. But the last time I saw you, I held such a deep pain inside. And I wanted to hide it away from your eyes but my heart was too weak and I cried for you. That’s when I realize that whatever I feel for you is real. “  
“But we’re friends Javier.”  
“We are.” Javier agreed. “Believe me, I chose to to be your brother and tried to keep it that way. But falling in love with you was out of my control.”  
The Nippon boy sighed. “It can’t be helped then. I would have to stay away from you.”  
Javier shut his eyes tight, sighing from the depth of his soul. He had expected this. That he would lose Yuzu because of his selfishness. “I understand.” he spoke. “Just say when and I will leave Cricket Cove.”  
Unexpectedly, Yuzuru sat up, crawled fast to where he is lying and hit his belly without reservation.  
“Ouch! You always do this!” Javier crouched up in much pain..never understanding why his leaving would earn him another assault.  
“I thought you said you understand?!” Olympia’s lover looked irritated now. Why?  
“You don’t want to see me here, right?” the Spaniard clarified.  
“I don’t want to lose you!”  
Somehow, Yuzu’s words hit Fernandez the wrong way. Especially because the 19 year-old just also realized the scale of what he said. He looked down shyly and drew loops on the ice surface while trying very hard to explain himself.  
“I—I don’t know how to deal with you right now or if I’ll ever treat you the same way again. But after all you’ve said and done, I realized that I want to keep you. There is no telling when your feelings for me will expire or be diverted to others. So until then, I will avoid you. You will understand, right?”  
Hanyu’s face was so gentle and so apologetic that Javier just bowed his head down to hide his tears.  
The other Prince saw that up close and just like the other times this Spaniard is upset, he gently opened his arms and embraced Javier..softly caressing his back.  
‘Oh, Yuzu..how can I fall out of love with you if you are this forgiving?’ Javier did the first parting move. He gently squirmed away from that embrace and got up. “I’ll come back when you’re done training. Don’t strain yourself too much.” He bowed in a Nippon way and left the younger warrior a sad smile before returning to the cottage.  
Yuzuru lay back flat on the ice surface.. feeling like he did something terrible to Javi. But—  
‘This is for the best.’ He kept on repeating to himself.  
And best decision indeed. Because one can never know when things will start going downhill and you will need a friend to hold you back together when you break apart.

==============================

The Cricket Cove brothers met in one place for their annual pre-war discussion.  
Being organized as he is, Yuzuru had everything ready to request. A new teacher in the person of Shaelynn Bourne whom he hasn’t met, a new war music and three new battleskins.  
“Three?” Javier raised.  
“Yah. One for the short, two for the long wardance. I will show Johny the designs today.” Hanyu grinned excitedly.  
“Where will you use the second battle skin?” Nam innocently asked.  
“Just in case.” Hanyu had that cheeky smile when he exchanged glances with Javi.  
The other prince knows who dictates everything in this kid’s life. It’s that winter spirit who taught him how to conquer the Olympic wars. She dictates every single fiber of his brother’s fate. But Javier could have known better. That having three battle skins for two wardances is a sign that something terrible is about to happen.

Their dark days began one rainy afternoon in Vancouver. The three brothers went to the smith to have their blades sharpened. Nam dislikes waiting so he forced them to go to town with him. Javier was an adamant father giving a NO. Yuzuru became the doting mother. But while the Spaniard is waiting in the shop, his Ice Tear began to vibrate unstoppably which gives him a very bad feeling. So he decided to go after them just to see what they are up to. He’s not worried about Yuzu. It’s that little pest with him who is a bother.Do you know what he found once he got there?  
An action-packed chasing frenzy.  
People screaming plus market goods overturned equals total chaos. Before he could even believe what he’s seeing, Nam came out of nowhere and bumped into him.  
“Javi! Javi help!”  
“What happened? Where’s Yuzu?!”  
“Guys are after him. They suddenly came to us bringing weapons and wanted to take him away. “  
“What?!” he yelled.  
“We managed to run but Yuzu told me to hide!” the Canadian is out of breath.  
“Why did you leave him?! Where is he?!” his head then looked somewhere just in time to spot the Nippon dashing through the market aisle in full speed. About ten full grown men are after him.  
“Yuzu!” his instinct just led his feet straight after the goons to rescue the boy. Within minutes, he easily got rid of the four men and found Yuzuru by some confusing running around. Thankfully, he is a wanderer. He knows this place and dragged the younger prince into a stable.  
“Come on!” he hopped onto the horse while Yuzuru grabbed some abandoned bow hanging on the stable wall before riding behind him. They rode ruggedly trying to get out of that market. But those men also found horses and the equestrian pursuit began.  
As soon as the market folks saw that they are being attacked with arrows, they helped intercept some of the bad guys. Two of them fell but the others went on chasing them.  
“Who are these guys?!” Javier just had to ask.  
“How am I supposed to know? I don’t speak English!” Yuzuru answered while holding onto him tight. Arrows are raining on them, barely missing their heads. One of such arrows darted on the upper pole of the market’s exit. Yuzuru’s eyes set on it with determination.  
“Slow down.” He commanded the driver.  
“What?! Are you crazy?!”  
“Just do it!” they’re arguing now. He took off the bow he swung on his body.  
The moment they passed by that pole, Hanyu grabbed that arrow, loaded it to the bow,stretched the bowstring, twisted his body 90 degrees behind him and without even aiming…released. The arrow struck his intended point which is the enemy’s horse. The horse leading their pursuers toppled, sending the others down as well. The townspeople immediately took care of the bad guys while they successfully escaped.  
“Hmp!” Yuzu let out that victorious sound before telling his friend that they’re gone.  
“Whoo! Good..” Javi was relieved. “But let’s not get careless. We will go back to the blacksmith and hide there until Nam gets back.”  
“Yah....” Yuzu said, slowly reaching out behind him. There is an arrow buried on his lower back. “—that might be a good idea…” he added while worriedly looking at a lot of blood on his hand. But he didn’t tell Javi. He just held on tight to him for as long as he is conscious.


	2. WOUNDED WARRIOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Official battles for the new war season has not even started but Yuzuru already found himself fighting for his life in Vancouver. Men of unknown identity suddenly came to him, demanding him to come with them. He could fight-as he was taught to defend himself but Nam's safety came to him first.So the best thing he did was escape. Yet, even with his speed on running away or his exceptional skills with the arrow, he was injured so bad he had to withdraw his first War and still lie about it. Never had he any idea that the pain of getting hit by an arrow is only the beginning of a series of trials, dangers and sufferings. Despite Javier's warning, he went into the trap called CUP OF CHINA.  
> Will he survive this storm? Or will he need Javi to save him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very painful chapter for me because this is the alternate event of what happened at Lexus Cup of China 2014. I will not say much about that incident but I was hoping I can get over the pain of watching Yuzu cry and fall many times that day. SO I wrote this chapter to give him support (by making Javi do what I want..haha. You'll see what I made him do--evil me).  
> Anyway, this is the second part of my first work so I will still include the terms I changed so I don't confuse myself (uhuh-the reminders are FOR ME...XD). Please note that although some parts of this chapter were taken from real life, the rest were merely my imagination. So names of skaters used here as villains are just for the sake of naming. I do not intend to point fingers or dishonor an athlete. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> 

Yuzuru Hanyu woke up to a lot of yelling.  
“Which side are you on?! Why won’t you just report this to the winter spirits?”  
He’s pretty sure that’s Javi’s voice.  
“Because we don’t have evidence!”  
And that’s Brian’s.  
“They’re Canadians! What else do you need to convict them?!”  
“I need proof! This could be Patrick’s doing or just an act to pit us against each other. We can’t move unless we’re certain which one is correct.”  
“So you won’t do something after Yuzuru was nearly killed?!” the sounds got louder it hurts his ears.  
“Stop yelling will you? Someone's trying to rest.” He had to speak in his hoarse voice to halt the heating argument. The room suddenly fell quiet.  
“Yuzu! Oh thank God you’re awake!” his friend ran to his bedside.  
“Were you praying that I won’t?” his joke was not funny for the worried Fernandez. “How long have I been here?” he asked groggily trying to figure out where he is and who were the people his noisy training partner was yelling to just now.  
“Five days.” Brian informed. “The arrow barely missed your backbone but they removed it pretty quickly. You lost a lot of blood though. And you’re advised to rest here in Cricket Cove until you’re healed.” So he is back in Toronto.  
“But Finlandia-" Yuzuru looked worried.  
“Muri des. (Not a chance)” Tatsuki intervened. “We won’t allow you to compete in that condition.” the Nippon Crown Prince is there.  
“Yes. We can’t let you fight until we find who’s responsible.” Kanako is present as well.  
“I can do it.” The Olympic Champion insisted.  
Javier rolled his eyes with the stubbornness which is not cute at all. “Alright,” he challenged. “Try taking my hand. If you reach it, you can fight.” He stood at the foot of the bed and stretched his hand to the patient. But the Nippon can’t. His back is killing him. “See? You can’t even lift your body up, let alone do a single spell in war. You will just embarrass yourself, your kingdom and the entire Cricket Cove if you fight in that pathetic state.” He had to play the bad guy and watch Yuzuru’s devastated expression.  
“Yuzu—we’re just worried about you. You’re not ready.” Brian soothed his star pupil. “I know you want to fight so badly but we’ll do it at Cup of China, and win there. For now, your health is the most important. Do you understand?” Brian’s diplomacy balanced the Spaniard’s cruelty. The boy finally gave up. But he had one condition.  
“Keep this a secret.”  
Nobody knew what to say to that.  
“Don’t tell Nippon or Canada or anybody else about what happened to me.”  
“And what’s your point?” Fernandez, who doesn’t like what he’s hearing, frowned.  
“This incident might cause dispute between our two kingdoms so don’t let that happen.”  
“They drew first blood, Yuzuru-sama. They must pay for it.” Tatsuki does not agree with this leniency too.  
“That’s gonna make things worse. I don’t want that.”  
“Whose sake are you doing this for?” Javier is getting angry.  
“For Nam.” Hanyu fondly answered. “He’s too young to be accused.”  
The people in that room finally understood the champion’s purpose. That is to protect his youngest brother. He’s right. If they dig this incident any further all Canadian warriors will be suspect of the assault on the Lord of Winter and the one closest to the victim will take the first blame. That’s no other than little Nguyen.  
“Please promise me the truth stays within Cricket Cove.” Yuzuru’s pleading produced a heavy reluctant silence with Machida, Kanako, Tracy and Brian. It seems like they will be forced to agree. But Javier can’t understand at all.  
“You know what?” he said to Hanyu in his surrender to this foolishness. “Sometimes I thank heavens I’m not as kind as you. Or I’ve been dead long ago.” He walked out just after that.

==============================

The champion’s will is done. Brian announced his top warrior’s withdrawal from the Finlandia War because of 'slight foot injury'. To support this lie, Shaelynn Bourne regularly goes to Cricket Cove to assume that she’s training the Nippon Prince. But she’s really just there to show him some moves he could use for his wardance and discuss the spells with him. Meanwhile, to help faster recovery, the Hanyu family sent their resident doctor, Kikuchi, to facilitate their son’s medication.  
Their cover was not suspected except for the gossip about Fernandez getting into trouble at Vancouver. Some recognized Hanyu there. But Yuzuru told the messengers that he’s already injured that time. Javier on the other hand gave a sheepish smile when messengers asked him who is really riding behind him during that incident.  
“Well you know—it’s really hard when you’re dating a girl who has a stalker.”  
The messengers laughed and the gossip died after that. He’s a known womanizer. Him getting into trouble for girls isn’t such a big news anymore.

Three moons quickly passed. The War for the Cup Of China approaches so Espanya's future king had to train harder than before. He came early to Cricket Cove just in time to hear a music which made him stop in his tracks.  
_‘I am your angel of music… Come to me angel of music…’_  
He’s not imagining. That’s the war melody he heard when he first met Yuzu! “He’s not using that wardance now, is he?” he literally ran to look out into the lake.  
Confirmed.  
That’s Yuzuru down there doing the same moves he saw in the Great Divide. Only this time, he’s not seeing him in silhouette but in broad winter light. He held his breath as Yuzu made his entry to the Quad Salchow. But his friend fell with the first heavy drop of the beat.  
“Up, Yuzu. Up up up.” He was softly cheering him on from this far. His brother did get up and was breathtaking on the rest. He clapped when the run through was done. “You’re drawing out your best card now, huh?” he said with a smile. Finally, the world will get to see the beautiful phantom he disturbed that fateful night in Nippon territory.

“Nice!” Shaelynn Bourne-the Canadian ex Ice Lover pat the boy on his back to appreciate his efforts. But Yuzuru has that regretful wrinkle on his nose. The teacher left the lake just as Javier arrived.  
“Will you stop being so cute even when you’re mad at yourself? You’re making it harder for me to get over you.” the Spaniard received a light punch on the side from the boy because of that lame joke. That’s the good thing about getting rejected. He can be honest while letting out his grudge.  
“Why can’t I land that pestering salchow?” the Nippon is angry at himself-again.  
“Because I’m watching?” Javi smirk.  
The Asian has had enough. He did a flying camel spin aimed at Fernandez.  
“Whoa!! Joking!” the Spaniard shouted in surrender while avoiding the furious blades. He laughed. “I’m saying, your take off is too complicated.”  
Yuzu raised a brow.  
“Look, no matter how many difficult transitions you have entering a spell, it’s useless if you don’t land them in the end.” the Prince of Espanya explained.  
Hanyu grimaced and shrug in slight shrugment.  
“You can land a Quad even with your eyes closed. But don’t be too hard on yourself. I don't want to see you bloody like in Vancouver.” the brown haired Spaniard smiled but his face clearly showed his trauma.  
Yuzuru bowed "Gomensai, Javi (I'm sorry, Javi). Soshite, arigatou (and thank you) "  
"I don't need apology or thanks. I just need you to promise me you won't do that again. Don't lie to me, Yuzuru. Not when you're in pain, sad or happy. "  
The Nippon Emperor nodded sharply.  
Suddenly, Nam's voice echoed from up there on the shack. "Whoever clumsy mouse left this bag in my way, should know that I'm about to burn it!" Javi turned towards that direction and ran back there shouting, "Don’t you dare!”  
Yuzuru watched that usual comical exchange between his brothers and he laughed. Once alone, he tried Javi’s advice and reduced the difficulty of his entry into his Quad spell. He landed with perfect edge.  
“Yosha!(yes!)” he pumped his fist. He’s getting the hang of it now. Thanks to that Spaniard wrestling with Nam at that moment.

==============================

3 weeks before Cup of China, Fernandez had the dream he always had ever since he was a child.  
That one where he is six and his sister Laura brought him to a big arena. That repetitive scene that he was left alone and crying in the middle of fighting warriors because he was bumped into and he fell. The same voice he always hear which tells him to…  
_‘Get up, Javi.’ ___  
His small hand taking that big one.The red and white battleskin of the mysterious person, the smile on his savior’s face and that blood on the side of those lips is a scene he eventually got used to as he grew older. Only this time, something’s different. The fog now revealed that person’s identity including the big plaster on his head. The warrior who had always been in his dream is-  
“Yuzuru!!”  
He fell on his bed shouting that name. ‘What was that?’ he’s panting like he’d been running in his sleep. Anyhow, that’s not a nice dream.  
So even when it’s not his training schedule and even if it’s a violation of his agreement with Yuzuru that they’re not going to train at the same time, he came running to Cricket Cove. His worry vanished only when he found a laughing slit-eyed Nippon trying on his newly delivered battle skin.  
The costume had Had two halves. White and red. The sleeves have black ruffles and gloves with hints of gold sequins. It looked magical at least.  
“Look, Javi. Isn’t it beautiful? Yuzu really looks like the Phantom of the Opera.” Nam said proudly.  
He wanted to agree but he couldn't . He might be mistaken but that’s the exact thing Yuzu wore in his latest dream. A very very bad sign.  
“I don’t like it.” Even Johny who was there to deliver the battle skins looked at Javi in surprise. He seemed to have offended the American dressmaker so he made up for it. “I mean.. it doesn’t suit the phantom as well as that one.” He pointed to the black and white battleskin in the corner.  
“But this one looks more mysterious. Not to mention, it complements his bodyline.” Brian had to defend Yuzuru's choice.  
"You look like Nippon's flag. " Javi is aware he's being rude but there's this feeling inside that his training mate should NOT wear this piece of cloth.  
"I'm sorry but its my wardance. I get to decide what I wear." Hanyu's tone settled the argument for now but did not settle Javi’s worries.

To make matters worse, he got a letter when he was out drinking with his friends in a bar in Ontario.  
“What’s that? Is it a love letter?” Tessa and Scott teased him.  
“—or a death threat?” Meryl laughed with Charlie while the Spaniard unfolded the paper.  
And the winning guess goes to America’s ice lovers.  
The note says,  
  


> _It was very nice of your friend to forgive what we’ve done last time in that market place.’  
>  ‘As gratitude for his kindness, we will advice him to give up the battle for Cup of China. You better not show up as well or your Juliet will see worse._
>
>> End of letter.  
Javi looked around like a hawk. He’s certain the sender is still here somewhere but he can’t move. Not with these couples with him. ‘Damn!’  
“So who is it from?” his drinking colleagues had no idea about the contents of that note.  
“oh, nothing. Just a letter from some stupid guy who claims to be my new girlfriend’s husband.” He had to lie and receive mocking laugh from them. But his smile was nowhere near sincere.  
Who? Who’s after him and Yuzu?!

Withdrawing was the first thing he told his head shaman as soon as he got back to Cricket. Of course, the inevitable WHY question popped up. He didn’t plan to tell Brian but Yuzuru is involved.  
“Oh dear,” Brian became worried too. “I’ve always known that Yuzu would be the target of warriors and empires now that he’s Olympia’s lover. But not this way. This is against the winter rules.”  
“Clearly. But your winter rules don’t protect warriors from arrows, do they?” Javi could not help but recall what happened to Yuzu in Vancouver. “I failed to protect him last time and he was hurt. Now, I will make sure he stays safe. And I need your help to do it.” he begged Brian.  
“Convincing him would be near impossible. You know how stubborn he is.” the old man sighed.  
“That’s why you are his shaman. Guard him against himself!” he demanded.  
Brian is problematic as well but he finally said “Okay, I’ll try.”  
None of them noticed Yuzuru outside the door, listening very attentively. Then without any sound, left with that sharp look.

===============================

“I’m sorry sensei. I don’t think I can go to China for the war.”  
Javier and Brian looked surprised at Yuzuru’s sad announcement later that afternoon after training.  
“Why not?”  
“I need to go back to Nippon. The Imperial Council needs me for important diplomatic matters around that time. It’s sad but I can’t make it again.” the boy pouted.  
“W-whatever makes you happy, we will support you.” Brian nodded with that great relief. This saves him a lot of time and argument in that matter.  
But Yuzuru was only bluffing.

A week before Cup of China, Javier received another letter.  
  


> _Your Juliet is just not cooperating.  
>  He refused our goodwill.  
>  Know what comes next is no longer our fault. ___
>
>> With that letter is the final list of the men fighting for the Cup of China. Yuzuru’s name is in the very last of it.  
He exploded. ‘For whom do you think I gave up my battle for!?’ he crumpled the letter in his extreme anger. He complained to Brian over this and the shaman too was surprised.  
“Look, it doesn’t matter now. All we can do is go with him there and watch him as much as we can.” Brian’s right. But still, he had never felt so angry at that liar of a brother that he has.

They traveled to Nippon to meet Emperor Hanyu. Brian was cordial but Javier has his pride so he completely ignored Yuzuru and did not speak to him. Not even a single word all throughout their travel to China.  
The 19 year old noticed his older friend’s mood and he felt really sad. He’s gotten used to Javi cheering him up before a competition. Now all he got is cold snubbing. He could not blame him though. He lied after all.

==============================

The arrival of Olympia’s lover in China's biggest war arena is already a sign of every warrior’s defeat. At that young age, he has already made himself rise to the ranks of legends. A God feared but respected and admired for his extreme humility and kindness. Just like other places where he fought, China’s citizens cheered for Yuzuru. That got to his head a little.  
He glides like wind across clouds with his Chopin wardance but his lack of concentration failed him in his combination spell. He sank to second. That’s a disappointing start for the reigning Lord of the winter wars.  
Brian told him it’s alright. Kikuchi, his doctor said he can get back in the final battle. But the most important uplifting is missing. It’s from that guy who just pretends to be either busy or asleep when he’s around. So he waited for a chance to corner the Spaniard which came after he slipped on his Phantom battle skin. Javi accidentally came perhaps thinking he has already left the warriors’ chamber.  
“Oh, you’re still here.” that’s a dry tone even from a training mate.  
Another awkward silence.  
Yuzu laughed sarcastically. “Did you see that? I fell on my triple combination spells again.”  
“I saw.” His friend answered without a hint of sympathy. “You were off axis on the Triple Lutz and you were rushing the Triple Toe. That can’t be helped.” A dead comment. The Spaniard quickly got whatever he came there for and went for the door to leave.  
“What did I do this time?” Yuzu now humbly asked while looking really sorry.  
“What do you mean?”Javi paused.  
“Your attitude towards me is the same in Sochi.” He recalled. “What did I do?”  
Javier is usually soft to him but his heart is rock solid today. He gave him dead eyes while saying, “Dear Yuzu, you have no idea.” and the European left out.  
The Nippon bowed his head. ‘As a matter of fact, I do. But I’m also doing this for you. You don't need to protect me-because I will not be hurt. I'll show THEM that.’ He watched his brother leave. Then the drums called. The ice is waiting.

Javier could see how clueless Yuzuru is and he felt cruel for ignoring him.  
‘Yes you were mean to him. But you have to do it’ his conscience told him once he got out of that chamber. He should keep his distance while watching Yuzuru closely. He, Brian and Kikuchi agreed not to let Hanyu out of their sight. Not even while he’s conversing with his fellow Nippon warriors or anybody for that matter. Their eagle eyes were only able to relax when Yuzuru went with the others for the warm up.  
  
That was a wrong move.

While the warriors were warming up out in the open, Javier is in the arena's waiting area. He was joking with ice lovers Meryl and Charlie when the female American stared at his pendant. It’s glowing red and he’s got this odd feeling that something bad is coming.  
“Javier, is your other half here?” that’s a strange question from Meryl.  
“Who?”  
“The owner of that other Ice Tear, is she here now?”  
“Y-yes. Why?” he wondered.  
Davis and White shared worried looks. “I think.. you better go to her.” Charlie looks as concerned as his ice lover when he added three simple words. **“She’s in danger.” ******  
After that was reavealed, his head automatically turned to the mirror displayed for them to watch what’s happening in the arena. He’s just in time to see the collision of two Princes. There was a unified yelp from the witnesses and then silence because of shock. One of the warriors was fainting but able to get up. The other was down and unmoving.  
That warrior is Yuzuru.

He did not know how he got to the arena that fast. All he remembered was that he ran and ran until he’s behind the boards and looking out to the center of the accident scene.  
“Yuzu! ” he called out. 'Why is nobody helping him?!' his panic overwhelmed him.  
His adrenaline rushed to his whole body. He actually jumped over the hip high boards and ran to the Nippon’s side despite the slippery ground. He was devastated to see his brother half passed-out, with so much blood on his left temple and all over his chin.  
He cleared away the victim's bangs to see if he's awake. No-his eyes are closed! “Yuzu..? Yuzu, can you hear me?”  
“Javi. Javi, is that you?” the semi delirious call made him want to cry.  
“Yes it’s me.” He answered while grasping the gloved hand so tight.  
“ I can’t breathe--” came the murmur of someone so weak.  
“Don’t be silly. Of course you can.” He tried to hide his panic. “Just—just open your eyes and look at me. Yuzuru—look at me!”  
The Olympic champion did with only half of his eyelids.He looked so pale.  
“That’s it. You’re doing fine. Now, breathe with me.” Javi reminded Yuzuru how to draw out his breath until his lungs worked again.  
The medics came and tried pulling JAvier away. He squirmed but Brian told him to calm down and prepare Yuzu’s medications instead. Seeing that Yuzuru is able to stand and exit the ice on his own, he ran ahead to prepare the chamber for Yuzuru’s immediate treatment. Everyone else was kept out of the warriors’ chamber. The war was paused while the people cried in worry. How much more the Spaniard who is actually holding Hanyu’s hand while the healers plastered the patient's head and bandaged his bleeding chin?  
Javier watched Yuzuru's state and he can't help but blame himself. ‘This was it. This exactly was it.’ he silently cursed. His dream...that dreadful dream has happened!  
  
After the stitches and first aid medications, the healers tried testing the Nippon warrior's senses. But anyone could see that Prince Hanyu looks really disoriented and noodley.  
“You have to withraw from the final battle.” the suggestion came from Javier’s mouth.  
“No. I’ll fight.” Yuzu immediately shook his head.  
“You have concussion! You could die out there!” the older Prince is yelling now at his friend. Sometimes, he really wants to knock him out so he will listen.  
“I don’t care. I wanna fight.”  
“And I don’t care if you hate me. I will cripple you if I have to and drag you back to your mother!” the Spaniard's patience finally snapped.  
Nobody else was able to join their debate. Not Brian, not the doctor or Kikuchi.  
The Nippon broke down in childish sobs.  
Javier too tried to stop his tears. “Why can’t you just listen to me for once?!” he left that room despite Brian’s attempt to stop him. He was marching briskly in the hallway when his head began to ache so much. This was followed by the unbearable pain in his chin and left thigh. The pain gradually increased and he leaned on the wall. 'Where is all this pain coming from?!' his inner self is complaining.  
“Javi are you okay?” he heard Meryl while he was trying to endure the pain that rained on him. But soon, he collapsed wherever he is.

==============================

He woke up feeling really drained.  
"Thank goodness, you’re awake.” Meryl and Charlie were with him.  
“Where am I?” Fernandez tried to sit up slowly because his body felt soooo heavy.  
“ In a vacant room." Charlie answered. "Is your head okay?”  
“better..”  
“Does your chin still hurt?”  
“Badly.”  
“Does your left thigh throb as well?”  
“Super.” every question he answered seems strange. Then Fernandez realized the patterned questions. “Wait-how did you know—?” he never got the chance to tell them where he is hurting!  
The american Ice lovers shared worried looks.  
“It’s the same as HIS injury if I’m correct.” Charlie’s conclusion made him pale.  
“It’s HIM, right? Your training partner. ” Meryl’s understanding look is almost a conclusion. Since he still looked puzzled, the female went on to explain how they knew. “Something like this happened to us before. I got into an accident and broke my jaw.” Davis began.  
“That same time, I was with my friends. I suddenly felt like I was hit in the jaw by a thousand pound rock and instantly collapsed. When I woke up, nothing is wrong with me. But Meryl is already in the hospital..in operation.” Charlie continued.  
“Javi, you have no Idea how powerful the bond of Ice Tears are. When you wear the same Ice Tears, you become halves of a single soul. You share the happiness, the sadness even the pain when something happens to any of you. I have never heard of a case such as yours who are both Princes but the Ice Tears should work the same. You have to guard each other to keep yourselves safe.” Davis held his hand as he is too confused to take them in at the same time. But there’s one thing he did catch.  
“Wait a minute. So—you’re saying that, I just took part of Yuzuru's damage?”  
“Yes. All the time.” the female nodded.  
“So if I want to take all that pain from him, he wouldn’t feel anything?” His suggestion made the couple shake their heads vigorously.  
“No…don’t! Javi you have no idea what you’re thinking!” Charlie stopped him from going back out there.  
“You’re right. But if the same thing happens to Meryl, you would also do this, won't you?” His determination silenced the American man.  
“Don’t do this to yourself.” Meryl pleaded but he would not listen.

==============================

The argument between Yuzuru and Brian is still going on when he got back to the warriors' chamber. They’re butting heads on letting the Nippon fight or not. They have no idea what happened to him while he was gone or that he is enduring a lot of pain himself.  
Tired of all the drama, he cut through the people and grabbed Yuzuru by the bloody collar of his battle skin. He told him, “If we let you fight... that’s only if-” he began. “-will you promise not to give up? That no matter what happens, you will finish your wardance and win?” he looked into the eyes of surprised Hanyu.  
“That’s not your decision to make.” The doctor who intervened was just yelled at by him.  
“I’m not talking to you!” He went back to the subject. “We will all take responsibility for letting you back into the battles. So don’t hold back. Swear it!”  
Yuzuru saw in his eyes his fear and worry but the Nippon gave him a warrior’s promise.  
“I am Nippon’s sword. I may be broken but I will show the world that even broken swords cut deep. If all I do here is fall, I will fall until the last note of my Opera.”  
Contented, Javier pushed him back on the chair and faced Brian. “Let him fight.”  
“But-”  
“Please…” he begged the old man, letting him read his look.  
“Okay.” Orser looked at him in worry before telling Yuzu, “You’re going back to the battlefield.”  
Hanyu was very thankful.  
When it was time to bring the injured out, Javier caught his head shaman’s arm and whispered to him very low. “Leave the doctor to me. Yuzu won’t need him. But I will.” That same time, he showed the Ice tear that he snatched secretly from the Nippon’s neck awhile ago.  
The Canadian’s eyes showed horror and disbelief. “Javi, do you realize what you’re doing?”  
“Not yet. That’s why I need the healer… and a lot of pain relievers.” He said.  
"I won't let you do this," Brian firmly disagreed.  
"yes, you will. Yuzu and I share a pair of pain. You allowed him to fight. So let me fight this too." his determination is causing too much worry for Orser who had cared for them like a father.  
Brian pat him on the shoulders. "I will run to here as soon as its over. Hold on, until then. Hold on..for Yuzu."  
"For Yuzu." the Spaniard repeated as if to give himself the reminder. After Brian left, he ordered the healers to lock the door and not let anyone else in but Brian. Then he held on tight to the pair of Ice Tears in his hands. The next minutes is going to be HELL.  


==============================

“He’s on!”  
“Wow—goodness me!” The spectators gasped when Yuzuru Hanyu came to the open ice and resumed his warm-up. This he did despite the plaster on his chin and the big bandage on his head.  
Yuzuru had to stand for himself. Everyone’s against his decision. The spirits, the people, his fellow warriors and his enemies all demand him to withraw but he refused to. Even if he can hardly walk, and his back injury refreshed with that collision,he showed them he could still fight. He looks like a mess he knows. He would flip from his tiger side to his crying side within seconds. His body felt so heavy and his legs are barely able to stand. The easiest way out of this misery is to withdraw , which everybody will understand why.  
But spirits and humans are all watching him closely now. Many times he would feel dizzy and begins to bend down but he would plant his blades firmly on the ground and pull himself together.  
“Jump!” he’d yell to command himself. He could not feel pain anymore or his brain might have blocked them all out. But it helped him fight with all he’s got. He’s a wounded soldier—no, a wounded phantom who fell five times in front of the world. The witnesses are all shouting "Enough! Don't get up anymore! You'll die !" Yet he still got up. Because he promised he will finish this.  
Never in his slightest imagination did know that there is a certain Spaniard who was shouting in great pain back there in the warrior' chamber. With the cheers of the people for every spell he lands, is a cry of agony from someone who’s taking all the pain intended for him. A Prince who hung on to four and a half minutes of excruciating struggle of life and death just so he could finish his wardance.  
When the last sound of his melody faded, he lifted his head up. “Thank you, sensei.” He whispered to Olympia amidst the cheers. He has this habit after every battle where he grasps his Ice Tear for gratitude or strength especially now. That’s when he noticed that IT is missing.  
“Where’s my pendant?” he murmured while waiting for his placement in the wars. Brian looked restless. “Brian?” he had this funny feeling since he came back to the ice 6 minutes ago.  
“Javi has it.”  
His eyes widened. Nanami sensei taught him how Ice Tears work and the only condition for wearing them. NEVER TAKE IT OFF.  
The spirits gave their verdict. He leads with only Maxim Kovtun to go.  
“---! What happened?” but he knows the exact answer. He was able to withstand the battle and win because he was not fighting alone.  
Forgetting all the attention that’s on him, he broke down and cried. For relief, for victory, for himself and for Javi.


	3. Painful Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter wars has just began and there are already three major things that shocked all the fighting kingdoms of the land.  
> First, Yuzuru Hanyu's controversial collision at Cup of China  
> Second: Nippon and Espanya's RUMORED alliance through marriage. And;  
> Third:The engagement of Javier Fernadez de Espanya to a Nippon Princess.
> 
> How the heck did all these happen in just two moons?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know... You're wondering why I am publishing Chapter after chapter like there is no tomorrow. Well-actually it's close to that scenario. Yuzuru's Seimei season has ended and I've just started introducing the Phantom of the Opera. I have a whole new war season to catch up to! (panic...panic...). But-i don't know maybe I can catch up-hopefully..that is if I keep up this crazy habit of sleeping only 3 hours everyday and then going to work. Someday there won't be anything left of me but eye-bags (or 'eye balloon' for that matter..lol!).
> 
> Here it goes again...the usual terms which needs a little twist to suit my Alternate Universe.
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

ROYAL PALACE...Kingdom of Canada  
  
"He was badly injured, you said." Patrick Chan, the king of Canada sat in his throne while hearing news from the men who are kneeling in front of him.  
"Y-Yes he was, my King." the leader of these men stuttered in nervousness. The King had heard of what happened to Yuzuru Hanyu in China. " Our accomplice made sure of that. The impact of the collision crippled him. It is clear that he could not skate in that condition. "  
"Then why did he still win silver?!" finally let out his roar. He rampaged the statues and all things he can knock down. "Why? With broken bones and bleeding head...why won't that pest just die?!" Chan is so angry he would crumple his own hair in frustration. "Why?!" he choked the captain, his eyes seething with fury.  
"W-we don't know, your highness! He was bleeding and he could barely keep himself conscious. BUt he still-" the accomplice stuttered in nervousness.  
"Then you didn't cripple him enough! You made him a hero..you ingrates!" he choked the Captain and yelled. "He didn't become the pathetic warrior who lost. He became a hero who fought despite his injuries and still won a pedestal! Now he had more supporters than before!"  
His loyal steward standing behind him just let him be. It's not good to interrupt the King when he is in this state.But later, when Patrick calmed down, he carefully spoke.  
"Don't stress yourself, your majesty. If we can't destroy him physically, we will attack his emotions."  
Patrick became interested. "Do tell,"  
"He's showing us he cannot be destroyed. So let's destroy someone he values."  
"Javier Fernadez..." Patrick wore a grin more evil than the real devil. 

================================

The Emperor of Nippon was quickly brought home and operated urgently. He was screened away from the outside world by his family and the Imperial Palace.While he’s recupperating, the Crown Prince Tatsuki Machida took his place momentarily and tried to settle all the intrigues of the kingdom. But there were too many.  
The news of Olympus getting injured in war caused a big uproar in the winter worlds. His shamans, his guild, his kingdom and even his family were criticized for letting him fight despite his condition at China. Some called him brave while others say he’s mad. The fact that he could have died but still did his wardance is idiotic to the eyes of many.  
True, his win despite five falls in his spells proved how strong he is as a warrior. But it also showed his enemies that he can be touched. And the young emperor hates that. He had been itching to go out and show the people that he’s fine but his body is naturally weak and his wounds have not completely healed yet. This caused his tantrums. He grows very demanding and moody that even his parents always argue with him. He wants to go out but the palace won’t let him.  
Then one day, Crown Princess Kanako came to bring him a letter.  
  
_Kanako told me you’ve been acting childish again. I hope you’re not in your dragon mood when I come by this afternoon._  
Javi

===============================

“So they finally allowed you to see His Majesty. ” Nanami saw him smiling happily.  
“They have no choice. They owe me.”  
Not only was his heroism kept secret, he was forced to recover in Nanami’s house without single news of Yuzuru. He was fine with that. He remembered how he collapsed in China and woke up in Nippon the next day. He’d been requesting nonstop to see Yuzuru but he’s always refused. He waited for five days to be granted an audience with his friend. Now he’s planning to go to town and buy something for his visit. And he knows just the thing.  
He went out to Sendai market and bought..headphones. There, he ran into someone he did not expect.  
“Javier?”  
“ Miki! Hey.” well if it isn’t his soulmate according to Denis’ cards.  
They talked a bit mainly about Yuzuru’s condition and the issues involving him. Later on during the conversation Javier discovered that they clicked for some reason. Mikki Ando and he had a lot in common. In fact, she’s easy to converse with since she talks fluent English. If he should be honest he enjoys laughing with her because she’s not hard to amuse. They have the same route home so they discussed about some other topic and he bought her bangles as thanks for her kindness. Then, they had to say goodbye as the sun sank down the horizon. He still has to go to the Imperial palace.  
Except that he won’t have the chance to.  
Once he came home to Nanami’s house, he found a woman waiting there for him.  
“Sister?” he was so happy to see her. But she cried as soon as he came to her view.  
“Oh Javi…” she sobbed in his arms and he had to wait until she poured it all out before he could ask her what she’s doing there.  
She came to take him back to Espanya. She found out about his foolishness and she’s not pleased. Not when her brother almost died.  
“I’m proud of you.” He was surprised at how Laura could look so gentle despite the worry he caused her. “What you did at China isn’t something the old Javi would do for others. But he’s not others to you—is he?” they’re talking in Spanish so Javi does not worry that Nanami would understand. “As your sister, I feel scared because I know this isn’t the limit of what you will do to protect him. What will he make you do next? Die?”  
“Laura, it’s not his fault.” He said when his sister started crying.  
“No, it is MY fault…for letting you stay close to him.” She spoke with regret and tears. “Oh Javi, if only you’ve chosen a woman. Any woman at all, I wouldn’t have to see you suffer this bad. And for whom? For someone who can never be yours?”  
That hit a nerve. He had always known his feelings will not amount to anything. But love is not a torch that one can just blow off. It’s lightning. You’ll never know it’s there until you’re struck.  
“This ends today, brother. You are going back with me to Espanya.”  
“No.” He begged.  
“I’m doing this for you.” Laura is still devastated. “I won’t wait until you turned out like our parents before I do something!” she broke down.  
Javier face-palmed. It’s always been the two of them and he had only seen her cry like this twice before. When their parents died and when she lost her chance for the winter battles. She had endured enough for him. He can’t leave her alone.  
But before he left for home, he secretly left Nanami his gift and letter for Yuzuru. On it, he wrote..  
  
_To you who means everything to me.._

He had returned to Espanya for two weeks and thought his troubles were done. But he received yet another letter which is signed unknown.  
  
_Our patience is wearing thin. Your friend just doesn’t know when to take a clue, does he? We’ve been so kind but he just keeps getting on our nerves._  
  
What is it about this time? What did Yuzuru do?  
  
_He survived China. But let’s see if he survives the next wave before NHK._  
  
'Yuzuru is fighting at NHK? Is he crazy?!’ he cursed secretly.  
Does that boy ever listen?!

==========================================

The Imperial Council requests for his presence. Something alarms them greatly.  
“There is news spreading that Espanya and Nippon are forging an alliance of marriage because its Crown Prince Javier Fernandez is dating somebody from our kingdom.”  
Once the Ministers told him that, the young Emperor shook his head in confusion.  
“I don’t see how that issue concerns me.”  
“It does concern you, Heika.” one of the council members hesitatingly added. “They say that the one he’s dating is you.”  
His immediate reaction to that is a laughter that took so long to settle down.  
“This isn’t funny, Yuzuru-sama!” Takeshi Honda, the Head of the council objected. “Half of Espanya now thinks that you wear the pair of their Prince’s Ice Tear!”  
The Emperor’s amusement turned to horror. That’s the freaking truth!  
“How did anybody know that?!” Crown Princess Kanako Murakami gave a violent reaction.  
“We have a traitor among us!” the Minister of the Right (the governor for Military operations) accused.  
“I don’t think that’s the case.” Crown Prince Tatsuki Machida spoke calmly. “Whoever spread this rumor probably aren't aware that their guess was actually correct. Only a few of us knows about the Ice Tears and the Emperor never showed his pendant in public. ”  
“Then how did they know such top secret information and use it against our Emperor?” Queen Akiko Suzuki analyzed the possible reasons.  
“I think they know the way we knew even before the incident in China.” Machida dared to say.  
“How DID you know before Cup of China?” Hanyu raised a brow.  
“It’s the way you treat each other, your majesty. Some people can read.” Tatsuki bowed.  
“Read—what?”  
“That you’re special to him. And he, to you.”  
Yuzuru’s brows wrinkled. Are they really that easy to read?

The rumors spread quickly. Espanya and Nippon are arguing over the validity of such rumors. Nippon is defensive while Espanya is accusing. The gossip without any source threatened to turn into a great scandal. Yuzu wanted to speak and clarify this once and for all, but the council advised him to seal his mouth. Okay…but it doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to do something about it. This is an attack of his private life.He has to do something. So without the knowledge of the all knowing Imperial council, he sent his apprentice Prince Shoma to do something about this rumor before it corrodes his kingdom.  
“We can’t stop the gossip. We can only counter it.” He said to Uno. “There must be something we can spread to keep the attention away from me. Not just rumor but news. If there is such news, dig it and make it grow into a scandal that will outshine the previous one.”  
“Yes, sire.” Shoma was so skillful in his task that he immediately brought him the solution he seeks the next day. A flower vendor of Sendai market testified seeing the Spaniard dating with Princess Miki Ando of Narita.The report was so shocking that even the Emperor himself could not believe it.  
“Are you certain?”  
“Yes, Hanyu-sama. I believed that was the night Prince Javier left for Espanya.” The vendor humbly bowed herself to the ground as commoners do when facing the Emperor of the land.  
As much as he hated it, young Yuzuru recalled a letter.  
  
_To you who means everything to me,_  
_I’m so sorry I can’t see you as promised. Something important came up and I have to go back to Espanya as soon as possible. I will come for you as soon as I can._  
Take care of yourself  
Javi  
  
He grit his teeth vigorously. ‘Something important..you mean SOMEONE?’

==============================

“I am so dead,” Prince Javier cursed when his harmless chat with Miki became known to the kingdoms because of the rumors. He’s as sure as hell that Yuzuru has heard it by now.  
“Confirm it,” the Queen told him. “Tell our people that it is true.”  
“That I’m marrying a woman I don’t even know?I won't.”  
“You have no choice. Espanya is getting restless. They have wanted a queen for a long time. Now that Nippon has offered you a loophole, take it.”  
“Please don't let me do this..” he begged  
“Now is the time to choose, Javi.” She is adamant. “Who is more important, him or us?”  
This is the moment he feared. The time when he had to weigh a person against an entire kingdom.  
He hasn’t given his answer yet when Luis entered to inform him that the royal messengers are waiting for him and his declaration. An involuntary groan of surrender escaped his throat.

2 DAYS LATER.. Imperial Palace of Nippon.  
“Everything is fine now, Yuzuru-sama. The Prince of Espanya has confirmed his relationship with Princess Ando of Narita.” The Minister of the Left (Governor of International relations) informed him joyfully.  
That’s a good news, so why is something hurting inside him when he heard that? “Is that so?” he hoped his relief did not appear too fake.  
“This is excellent. Now that Espanya has cooperated, the attention will be entirely on them.” The Minister of the Left said his opinion.  
“Thank you. You’ve all been working hard.” He thanked them even if he did all the work.  
After he dismissed them, he remained in the throne room alone. Only then did it sink into him.  
‘He confirmed. It’s true…’ he thought. ‘That lying son of a—Spanish woman!’ he crumpled his fist. He was not aware that his Ice Tear glowed blue. It’s calling its pair.

That very same moment in a land far away from there, the pair of the Ice tear glowed as well.  
Javier Fernadez de Espanya hesitated to the mirror. His pendant had been glowing and he felt ANGER..not his but Yuzuru’s.  
“Hey--” he said to the face that stirred his guilt and fear. He’s in for trouble now.  
“I will go straight to the point so we both won’t waste our times." Even the Asian Emperor's introductory tone promises something dark. “Is it true?” it doesn’t sound like a question but a conclusion.  
“It’s not.” Fernandez replied.  
“You say it is,”  
“I have no choice! I need to save my kingdom’s honor. That’s my duty as Prince.”  
“And your duty includes enjoying a tour in Sendai while lying to me?”  
“That was not my intention.”  
“Why do I find that hard to believe?”  
“My kingdom wants a queen! What do you want me to do? Tell them that Yuzuru Hanyu, his winter majesty has the other pair of my Ice Tear?! Espanya is not ready for that! They want to meet someone to be my wife and it can’t be you, can it?!” his outburst dimmed the Nippon’s face even more.  
“Then you shouldn’t have said you love me.”  
“Well I lied, okay?!” Espanya's warrior finally gave up explaining.  
Yuzuu looked horrified and hurt.  
Javier crumpled his hair in surrender. “I knew I said I love you, but I lied. I was wrong. It was only fascination just like all the others I had in the past. Well it’s gone now.” He’s shaking with every word he said.  
The Olympic Champion nodded while pressing his lips together. “So I was right. You were just joking that time and foolish Yuzuru Hanyu fell for it. Even China was just for show.” Tears strated to cloud the Emperor’s eyes but he closed them tight perhaps to appear strong. Then the Nippon faced him back. “I owe you then, Prince Javier. I owe you a reward for more than two years of pretend friendship and false feelings.”  
‘No, his eyes…Nonononono!’ Javier wanted to take back every word he had said and beg Yuzu to listen to him. But it looked too late. In front of him in this portal that they shared, Javier could see the warm slits of those Nippon eyes die into a cold lifeless stare.  
“I understand now. Please rest assured that I will pay back your kindness.” Hanyu is very formal to him now like there this giant wall of ice thickening between them.  
“I’m sorry, yuzu.” He didn’t know what his apology is for. He just knew he had to say it.  
“No, I should be sorry..for thinking that you could actually wait for me.” Hanyu lifelessly shook his head.  
His mouth opened in an attempt to say ‘Yes! yes I would wait for you..and I am still waiting!’. But for the sake of his kingdom, he closed his mouth which has said too much already.  
“Well then I won't take much of your time. See you in NHK..and please—don’t come near me again.”  
"Yuzu--" he tried to explain further but Hanyu had disappeared from his view.  
Fernandez didn’t know how to channel his anger so he ended up throwing something that broke the mirror. He also fought back tears. ‘Oh Yuzu, I said I loved you but I lied. Because this is more than love I feel inside. I said I was wrong because love can never ever be this strong. But how would you believe me?’  
“You did what’s best.” Laura came out from behind the mirror. She was there all along.  
He looked at her grudgingly. “You should have just ordered me to stab myself in front of him. That would have been less painful.” Then he walked out of the Queen’s Chamber.

==============================

“Yuzu? Where are you going?!” Kanako can only call out after her friend. But the Emperor did not hear her.He rode his white mare and sped fast through the Palace gates. She looked very worried. ‘Why is Nippon’s sun crying?’. Eager to find out, she decided to follow the boy.  
Her chase ended up in Nanami's house. The Emperor's guards went with her but she motioned them to stay outside. Because she could hear a little bit of crying from the Shaman's house.She bowed to Nanami who is stirring the pot when she arrived.  
“Your majesty, what happened?” she immediately attended to her childhood friend.  
Yuzuru looked at her for a moment and then buried his face back against Pooh to drown his sobs.  
“Did that abominable snowman insult you?” she asked.  
Hanyu shook his head.  
“..threaten you?”  
The head shook again.  
“..Then why are you crying?!” she yelled impatiently.  
“I don’t know!” Yuzuru’s childish cry got even louder when he answered her.  
“Sensei!” the crown Princess stomped to Nanami. “What kind of worm got into his head?”  
“Just sit down,” the shaman is calm. “Once this soup is ready, he will be too.”  
Abe Nanami was right. About an hour later, Kanako had begun ranting on against the suspected Spaniard.  
“The nerve of that guy. Grr!!” the female expressed.  
Yuzuru is now merely hiccuping while eating his soup lifelessly.  
“Wait ‘til I see him. He’s really going to get IT!” the female warrior promised.  
“He’s not going to get anything.” Nanami inserted when she also sat with them. “Hypothetically, that Spaniard didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“He made Yuzu cry, sensei!”  
“Tears are optional.” The woman said to the Princess then to the Emperor who she nurtured even before he became great. “Yuzuru, you of all people know how hard it is to fight for your kingdom because you’ve been doing it ever since you were small. A true Prince puts his land before everything else..even before his own desires when that certain time comes. For Javi, that time is now. “  
The boy raised his sad eyes, listening to her at least.  
The female shaman went on speaking. “Javier is just doing what he has to do before you met.”  
“But he lied to him Nanami sensei! He said he loves Yuzu, and then he suddenly said he was joking? That’s not fair!”  
“Even so, we can’t be mad at him for taking it back because you already rejected him.” The Emperor looked away in guilt. “You don’t own him so he can pretty much do whatever he wants with his life. His decisions don’t have to include you because you are JUST his friend. For the same reason, you don’t have the right to feel sad that he’s engaged. Unless—you’ve fallen for him already?”. Nanami raised the tone of the last word.  
Yuzuru looked back to his sensei with his eyes wide in shock. He looked like a realization just hit him. And then, he burst into another round of louder cry.  
Nanami breathed super deep and Kanako slapped her own forehead.

==============================

NHK TROPHY 2015 Saitama, Nippon.  
The Princes and Princesses in the enlisting area turned to Javier and Mikki Ando when they arrived together. With the current controversy, he didn’t have to explain much.  
“Hey guys!” he bounced his way to his circle of friends to greet them but they gave him a very lifeless reply.  
“Hey, Javi” then they completely ignored him.  
Yuzuru Hanyu entered in his usual expressionless manner, pulling his own things and head lowered. And you know what Jeremy, Misha, Jason and the others did? They rushed to meet the Nippon in their most excited manners. “Yuzuuuuuuu!!” complete with open arms.  
JAvi who is watching felt really unfair. ‘So I get the cold treatment and Yuzu the warm greetings?’ he wanted to complain. He watched Yuzuru raise his head and his childishness revived. “Guys!” He also opened his arms to cheerfully hug his friends. But soldiers came out of nowhere and intercepted the men. They were like criminals arrested even before they could ‘attack’ the young winter majesty. Yuzu looked more surprised of what’s been done to his friends. “Hanase(Let them go)!” he commanded his guards with full authority. The soldiers immediately let them go and bowed in apology. Hanyu irritatingly signaled them to move aside. Then he attended the warriors who were groaning in pain from their assaults. “I’m so sorry about that. The Imperial council sent them with me as condition for letting me fight in this war. They were strictly instructed not to let anybody near me. I’m very sorry I forgot to warn you.” Yuzu bowed over and over again.  
“Don’t mind, don’t mind. I guess it can’t be helped. You’re bigtime now.” Misha joked while trying to pat his own shoulder bone back in place.  
“Anyway, are you going to enlist? It’s this way.” Denis took Yuzuru’s luggage and the group led him to the enlisting area. Due to his status in the winter wars, the warriors stood aside and willingly let him enlist first. He is the winter god after all.  
Javier watched all these with jealousy. Why does he have this feeling that the warriors, specifically his own friends are ex-communicating him while giving Yuzu special care? It’s just like they know the rumors and have already chosen whose side they are on. Unfortunately, he’s being treated like the HATED bad guy in a Spanish drama. The worst part is when Hanyu finished enlisting and,they cordially passed by him as if he’s one of those cold stone statues. ‘Am I invisible to you now?’ he wanted to complain to the Nippon. Maybe he should brace himself for the coming ‘friendlessness’ that he will encounter from most of the warriors who used to like him so much.

Before the short wardance, while everyone is waiting for their turn in the warriors’ chamber, somebody with a very bad sense of humor opened up a topic that nobody dared to mention after the controversy. That time, Jason Brown was dorking around with his fellow American Prince Adam Rippon when the last man suddenly said, “Get off me, Jason! Some people might think we’re lovers just because we’re so close!” that loud voice was definitely intentional.  
Yuzuru froze from tying his skates.


	4. JINXED JOURNEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a major fight the last time they talked through a mirror and Javier had uncharacteristically said some things that changed Yuzuru. Such change was observed at NHK Championship where the Olympic Champion lost. However, the spirits still wanted him. And so, with a humiliating near-miss position as the 6th Prince for the Grand Prix Final, Nippons controversial God of Winter traveled with the others to Barcelona to defend his crown as last year's Grand Prix Final Champion. But who would have thought that even in the middle of the sea, in a territory not of his enemy..he would still need to defend himself and the life of everyone in the journey with him?  
> Can he do that now..with a painful heart and a crumbling body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Something hit me when I wrote the previous chapter. It's the fact that I have few FANTASY parts considering this is supposedly an alternate Universe with magic. Even Yuzuru's persona as Lord of Winter was not given much weight (you can blame that on me). SO starting in this chapter, I'm trying to make up for it--a lot.
> 
> Again, here are the familiar terms which will help you understand the terms I've changed.  
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

**“Get off me, Jason! Some people might think we’re lovers just because we’re so close!” ******Addam Rippon's loud voice was definitely intentional. Yuzuru froze from tying his skates.  
Javier frowned with displeasure of that inconsiderate remark.  
The other warriors shut up. Denis was the one who came up to the American Prince and gave him a warning look. “Are you trying to insinuate something?” the sultan narrowed his already small eyes.  
“Nothing,” Rippon laughed. “I was only joking. I mean..yeah we all heard the news but it’s not true right?” that was a challenge to those involved. Meryl looked listened with worry as well as the other warriors. Nobody’s confirming it but no one is denying either. This audience is still trying to decide whether to believe the first rumor or not. The one about Fernandez dating his training partner. And it is increasing the awkward atmosphere of the chamber. "After all, two men sharing Ice Tears is ridiculous." Rippon laughed and some followed.  
“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Scott Moir approached the bewildered Javier. “We all know Ice lovers always share the same pain, right? So if the rumor about Javi and Yuzu is true, they will both feel…THIS!” without any warning, the Canadian Ice Lover caught Fernadez’s side and pinched it with all his force.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” only Javier’s cry filled the chamber. The people listened to that agony but they are all looking at Yuzuru Hanyu who is sitting by the bench.  
Will he shout too?

The Emperor could see that Javi was not prepared for the pain. Neither was he. He was only peacefully doing his own thing in the corner of the warriors’ chamber when his dreaded topic was opened up through a rude joke. So when Scott Moir of Canada suddenly pinched Javi’s side for a good 5 seconds, he on his bench secretly grasped his training gloves and grits his teeth to endure it, never letting a hint of pain escape his face. They are all looking curiously at him..he cannot give in. Once the torture is over, he gave them a reaction they would surely be happy to see.  
He laughed.  
Adam was embarrassed and he had proven himself innocent to his fellow warriors. Now, all that’s left is for him to cleanse his image to the winter world. That chance came after his Short wardance ‘Chopin’ which became a disaster. When he came out of the arena, messengers cornered him and asked him questions including about the gossip.  
“Honestly, I don’t know where this story came from and I feel bad. Although it is true that there’s no smoke without a fire, there really is no fire here. Javier-senshuu (Prince Javier) and I have been training partners and friends for 3 war seasons. It could be that my ways of showing my respect for him have been misunderstood by some. I would like to apologize to the kingdom of Espanya especially to Prince Javier and his lover for causing trouble to them. I will be more careful next time and make sure to refrain from any acts which might ruin their relationship.”  
There- mission accomplished. He bowed and thanked the messengers before his guards made a path for him to go through. Now all that’s left for him to figure out is how to avoid Javier Fernandez without looking so obvious.

==============================

For his own sake and for Miki, he did his very best to stay away from Yuzuru through the entire duration of the NHK war. But he found it a bit too difficult. Even if he is not here to fight but only to support his Princess, it is impossible not to meet the Nippon. For instance, while waiting for Mikki to finish her final battle, somebody arrived which caused him to turn and forget everything around him.  
‘Yuzuru..’ his heart ached immediately. His training mate came in splendor that his eyes unconsciously examined him from head to foot. Hanyu came dressed as the New Phantom. The men's battle will launch after the women's so his training mate is already there. His battle skin is the one with black and white embellished with strands of ash gray, mysterious gold and cold blue. Yuzu caught him staring and he was given a raised brow. “You’re wearing that--” he meant the extra battle skin.  
“I have to. The first one looked better but they could not take the blood off of it.”  
Come to think of it. Maybe this piece of clothing was really meant to be worn by this man. He remembered how much he disliked the previous battle skin and suggested this one.But Yuzuru insisted ont he previous design. He never liked any of the two but looking at it now, worn by a young man who had been through unimaginable hardships this war season, injury, assault, near death- this new Phantom of the Opera had never looked so magical for him.  
“It suits you well,” he can’t help but say.  
“Of course it suits me..being the mess of a Phantom that I am.” The Nippon’s smile was bitter and his tone a little sarcastic.  
“But you’re a beautiful mess.” his mouth just can’t hold in his admiration. In fact, he is afraid Yuzu had seen the desire in his eyes since the boy gave him a smirk.  
“You’re looking in the wrong direction, don’t you think?”  
His cricket cove brother guided his face to a direction behind him. There is Mikki, waving to him and smiling while approaching. She hugged him and bowed to Yuzu.  
“Javi said you look so beautiful.” Yuzu redirected his compliment to Mikki.  
“Awww..” Ando was so touched.  
‘How could you…that was FOR YOU!’ he gave that kind of look to Yuzuru but Nippon's Ace had already walked away.

==============================

Just off the pedestal.  
He- Olympus, Lord of winter and Olympia’s lover fell all over the place and and lost the pedestals. He was angry at himself and the creator of his wardance was truly disappointed.  
“ I’m sorry Bourne sensei. I promise I will practice my Quad spells more--”  
“It’s not your spells that made you lose. It’s you.”  
“...”  
“Yuzuru, what is wrong with you? You picked me to teach you this wardance. You chose to use the Phantom for war. But why did you dance today as if he is your enemy?!” Shaelynn asked.  
His sensei is really excellent. She can read his troubles by just watching him dance. And now that she hit the mark, all he could do is bow his head in regret and tell her the truth. “I don’t like him.”  
“Why?”  
“He is ugly,” he finally said it. “The Phantom might be great, mysterious and powerful that’s why I wanted to be him. People fear and obey him because he is a genius. But in reality, he is just ordinary and weak man who hides like a coward. Most of all, he was never loved.” Whatever made him say that, he didn’t know. But he likes being honest and that’s what he feels. He hates the Phantom because he became like him—a mess of a man. After a few moments that Shaelynn sensei did not say anything, he was expecting a long scolding. But he only heard a gentle voice.  
“That’s true. The Phantom of the Opera was never loved by Christine. But that’s not what made him a legend. It’s his undying devotion for her and his sacrifice. Imagine? He lets her go even when it hurts and he loved her beyond her death. Not just anybody can do that.”  
His tears began to fall and he felt his teacher’s arms around him like a mother would.  
“Yuzu, you have to do what he did. Let go of whatever that’s holding you back now. Be one with your battle self. Your anger, love, sadness, failures, jealousy..everything else that bothers you, show it through your dance. It’s only when you are on the Ice that you talk to us from your heart.”  
The encouraging words from his shaman made him reconcile with his character. That’s right. He is the Phantom. And a Phantom never dies. He wore back his fighting face and nodded sharply to the woman. “Next time I will win, sensei.”  
Bourne just smiled confidently. “You better. My name is on your forehead-little Hanyu.”

It was because of their talk that he was able to accept his loss. While the men were celebrating with their loved ones, he watched in a corner feeling really out of place. Well there’s nothing left to do now but turn and walk away.  
“Yuzu!” That was Denis’ voice which made Olympia’s lover turn.  
“Where are you going?” the sultan asked. That’s silly. Where else would he go but--  
“Home.”  
“Home? But the ships are waiting. We sail for Espanya tomorrow.”  
“We? But –I lost.” Wasn’t that obvious to Denis Ten already?  
“Yes. But you still made it. You’re the 6th Prince chosen for the Grand Prix Final! Which means, you have a chance to defend your crown in Barcelona! So you can’t go home yet!” his friend from Kazakstan looked so excited that it finally sank into his processing mind.  
**He is in. ******  
“Oh my God! Oh my God! Yosha!” his excitement made him burst out in both Nippon and English. He jumped up and down and hugged Denis who joined his joyful freaking out. The two of them looked like children giggling by themselves.  
“Hey, hey..” Madison Chock..Ice lover of Evan bates must have noticed the sweetness in that gesture. “There are only six spots for Ice Lovers for Barcelona okay? We don’t want you two to pair up and go against us in our wardances.” That joke solicited whistles and teasings from the other warriors. Denis and Yuzu laughed it off but Javi is silent.  
He didn’t like that joke. Not one bit.

==============================

Without delay, three ships left Nippon harbor the next morning carrying 36 warriors in route to the kingdom of Espanya for the 2014 Final War of the Grand Prix. The first Ship TRINIDAD carried 12 single warriors. The second ship VICTORIA sailed with 12 pairs of Ice lovers and the last ship ELYNA houses the shamans of the traveling warriors.  
The first day of travel could be considered smooth except for a little debate aboard Trinidad where the Prince and Princesses were pairing up for the limited cabins. His winter Majesty Yuzuru Hanyu was given special room of his own but he insisted on sharing so as not to cause trouble to the rest. And so, the Nippon Emperor ended up with Tatsuki Machida while the rest, roomed with their flirt mates and lovers.  
For six days that they were on sea, they traveled across deepest Pacific Ocean entering the Atlantic. No worries for boredom though, they totally solve it since day 3. How? They party. There was not a night that the three sister ships were peaceful. There are always music, drinking, dancing, flirting, laughters, songs and rave. Of course there are warriors who hugged the attention like Javier and his gang. But there is also a warrior who chose to blend into the noise and darkness while drunk people bask in the lights of their animalistic instincts.

The Emperor of Nippon never liked gatherings..much less parties. There’s too much noise and haste here for his health. That’s why for most of those nights, he would just sit by the railing of the ship and watch the celebration in the main deck. Of course he could go and rest but whatever he does, all Nippon warriors follow him. At least, he wanted them to mingle with others and enjoy themselves. He would just endure the discomfort. Honestly it’s not a problem for him since nobody really bothers him wherever he stays. Everyone seems to know that he wants to be left alone and they respect that. Seeing people enjoy themselves makes him smile.  
But the smiles he try to put on always disappears whenever his eyes accidentally wander on Mikki and her lover. They look so good together and they both have lively personalities. ‘Javi chose wisely’ A happy match they say. But his hurting feeling doesn’t always buy that. That’s why on the sixth night of the merry-making, he slowly left his favorite viewing spot and explored the nearby areas of the ship.He climbed up to the Poop Deck or the Captain’s post and conversed with Trinidad’s Captain who is so kind-but only to him. Later on, he asked if he could try stirring the wheel. Who could resist him? He immediately became the substitute Captain, complete with the hat and he was laughing with enjoyment.  
Later on, he sat in the rear end of the vessel…and just watched the sea foams that the ship left behind. While he was enjoying the peace, mischievous Denis surprised him by suddenly pretending to push him overboard. They laughed. He’s not alone after all. Denis started entertaining him with stories of Kazakhstan in its bloody War years. Talking with this sultan was never difficult. Ten can speak Nippon fluently. Plus, he is Asian just like him. Their values and views on culture are almost the same.  
As the night got deeper, the war stories changed from drama where he also cried and then comedy. He couldn’t stop laughing when he heard how Denis, then 15, destroyed the 10 century castle of Kazakhstan just by pulling a single brick out of it. What happened after made his belly ache in giggles.He had never laughed this hard in his entire life. 

Javier Fernandez de Espanya was and is still a party animal. Honestly, he had enough of the nightly parties but being drawn in by his friends and girlfriend..it’s impossible to say no. Sometimes, he would wish he’s Yuzu who just spends the noisy night and days staring at either the horizon, the stars or the sea. Hundreds of times, he planned to go and speak with him—but he could not. He had already given up that pleasure when he accepted Mikki Ando in his life.  
Yes. He had done it. He had cut the bond to the last person he treasured the most. Through their sailing days, he tried his best to ignore the person whose existence had always been beside him. He distracted himself by goofing around with the Princes and flirting with his Princess, yet even in the middle of the ocean, in a place crowded with drunk warriors and loud music, even if his head is turned elsewhere, he would know Yuzuru is there. His heart would always know that he is coming or leaving. His eyes would always steal glances at him and check what he’s doing or who he is with.  
Even now that his beloved is up there with Denis in the Captain’s post, he’s keeping eye on his Phantom.  
HIM.  
His smile, his voice, his laugh, his warmth, his existence.  
‘Him.’ He smiled when Yuzu yawned. It’s past his bedtime now. His nostalgic recall of the past was followed by a series of sights that hurt not only his eyes but his chest. Denis swinging a cloak around Yuzu’s shoulders and the Emperor gratefully smiling to the sultan is both painful and alarming. That angelic smile used to be for him only. Now, Yuzuru is moving farther and farther away from what they used to be. And he was the one who locked this boy out of his life. ‘I want him back’ he would wish to the heavens. But maybe it’s too late. The person he loves is now the one that got away.

==============================

Day 7 on the ship Trinidad...  
Yuzuru woke up and found out that he had fallen asleep on Denis’ shoulder. Feeling ashamed, he gently squirmed out of the sleeping Sultan’s embrace and greeted the Captain.  
It’s dawn. The sun is halfway out of the horizon.  
“We are now in the territorial sea of Morocco. Soon we will make a turn at Gibraltar Strait which is the entrance to the waters of Espanya. Not that anybody else care about that.” The Captain chuckled while they looked below, to the mess of last night’s celebration. Warriors passed out in ungraceful manners, in unlikely places with their half empty bottles beside them. They looked really hopeless and disorderly. There was even a group of people creating 3 piles and snoring so loud. The Captain shook his head. “If you don’t mind me asking, your Winter Majesty..why didn’t you join a toast with your friends?”  
"I am not allowed to drink yet," Hanyu softly answered.  
“You’re a minor?!” the Captain looked genuinely shocked.  
Yuzuru just smiled sweetly.  
“Ho-how old were you when you won winter Olympics?”  
“19”  
“Blimey—what kind of snivellin' seafood do you eat to be THAT powerful?!” the gibberish disbelief of Trinidad’s highest authority sent Yuzu laughing.  
Suddenly, his Ice Tear glowed red.  
DANGER! The word flashed on his mind. ‘Danger? In this still waters in the middle of nowhere?’ his logical mind argued but his pendant kept on vibrating. He was wrong to doubt the Ice Tear. As soon as Victoria, Elyna and Trinidad made their turn at the narrow strait of Gibraltar, there was a loud boom followed by an explosion near Elyna which rocked the shamans’ ship badly. Victoria quickly rang the alarm to warm the sister ships.  
Yuzuru's attention and curiousity is now forward..to the lone ship that is meeting them. He looked on real hard to the flying colors (flag) of that suspicious ship. And his eyes widened at the sight of that black flag. Crossed- swords and skull...  
'Pirates!' he gasped.

" _Rey, bajar!(My King, get down!) ___” the Captain didn’t have much time to translate his spanish warnings because cannonballs began to shower the three vessels.He was protected by the Captain but he could sea and hear the damage they are taking. Two of those cannonballs hit Trinidad by the mast, and side.That’s the worse way to wake up the others but at least no explanation is needed. Seeing the colors of the ship blocking them, all warriors are in panic.  
“Everyone, to the cabins! Now!!” his leadership emerged unintentionally and the entire ship had no other choice but to listen to his voice. In this chaos, he is the only beacon of hope. The cannonballs are still raining on them. The Shamans tried to defend by casting magic that builds a shield of Ice in front of them. But the pirate ship is not alone. It has 10 other pirate ships blocking their retreat passage and 10 vessels hindering their way. There was no other choice but to surrender.  


==============================

By the peak of sunrise, they were completely taken over. The barbarians squandered all valuables on the ships and confiscated the magical belongings of the shamans. Everyone aboard Trinidad were dragged into the main deck of the ship. Eduardo Blomar- known as, of all things, BLACK PHANTOM. The feared Captain of his ship "The Wailing Maiden" personally came to give them thanks for their generosity—as if.  
“Ahoy there, you shiverin rug rats” the abominable leader of the bandit walked around the hostages. Javi was hugging Mikki while Denis protects Yuzuru. “Me ears heard yer blasted ship carries a rare jewel. Me eyes wanna see it” the bandit walked around them while they were forced to kneel on the floor.  
“You’ve scooped up everything in this ship. What more do you want?!” the arrested Captain of Trinidad barked at the bandit.  
“Him.” To Yuzu’s surprise, the Pirate Captain looked evilly at him. His rotten teeth showing gaps as he grinned, “ Jewel of Olympia. Lord of winter. Hehe worth more than a million pieces of gold ” Black Phantom spoke, slowly approaching where Yuzuru is.  
The Prince and Princesses were now alarmed especially Javi. The treasures on Trinidad is not worth a quarter as much as Yuzuru Hanyu. In fact, one can say that he is Trinidad’s most valuable cargo. Denis knows that. So he slowly hid Yuzuru behind him while the Pirate Captain approaches his target.  
“Come yer winter majesty and me good heart spares everyone. I give you me word” such are empty sound of promise.  
“You won’t have him. He belongs to the Goddess” Even before the desired man can say NO, Denis already stood up for him. But Ten’s bravery only caused his demise. With just a strike from the handle of Eduardo's sword, the Sultan of Kzakhstan bent down to the floor in great pain. Yuzuru tried to run to help Denis but the Pirate Captain grabbed his arm and effortlessly dragged him. The sight of Yuzuru squirming in protest triggered somebody’s reflexes.  
“Unhand him!” Javi wrestled with theBlack Phantom in a semi-suicidal manner. But a pampered prince is no match to an old bandit who spent his life squandering seas and fighting. Fernandez was beaten badly trying to get Yuzuru back. And everytime he was hit in any part of his body, Yuzuru who was held by some pirates would bend..trying to endure whatever pain the Spaniard is physically taking. It got worse when Javier’s hand was pinned on the floor by the Captain sword.  
It was Yuzu who shouted in much pain.  
The reaction of the unharmed Nippon draw the curiosity of not only the Pirate Captain but also the warriors.  
“Why is Yuzu---?” only Sergei was able to produce an unfinished question among the stunned men and women. Their eyes are wide in surprise seeing Olympus as tired and as beaten as Javi , when in fact he was just watching in a corner.  
The Pirate Captain looked at Javier on the floor and then to Hanyu..his eyes narrowing with suspicion. There's something glowing in the Spanish Prince's chest which he later grabbed and examined.  
"Give that back!" Fernandez demanded in Spanish. But it is too late.  
Eduardo Blomar had taken the Ice tear near the restrained Asian boy. That moment, the pirate heard the sound of a bell which made him grin in disbelief and mock amusement. Then he traced Olympus's necklace and pulled out the pair which he so painstakingly hidden for many years. "Gotcha-" the bandit laughed so loud while the warriors cannot believe what they saw.  
"It's true..." Elizabetha gasped with the others.  
'Mierda! Why now?!' Javier cursed. Their secret is out but he does not care anymore. All he wants is to get his ice tear back. Eduardo was kind enough to hand him back his precious necklace. But even before he can reach out to it, there was a single gunshot and his ice tear was blasted to pieces. He didn't know what happened after that since he lost consciousness.  
That same time, Yuzuru’s Ice Tear exploded in the same manner. The Nippon Emperor drew in a heavy breath before totally going limp and collapsed.  
Even though they are frozen by surprise and fear, the sight of Yuzu and Javi in that state drove the men to anger. They confiscated the weapons of the pirates but their captain got away.  
“I’ll smash yer ol to smithereens!” Black Phantom threatened them.  
True enough, in less than minutes; they were once again rained with endless cannon fires that could surely sink them soon. The Captain of Trinidad was wounded and the stirring wheel was destroyed leaving them at the mercy of the rocking waters.  
“We need help!” Miki yelled amidst the noise and wrecks around them. Javier is half conscious in her arms.  
“Help? We don’t need help! We need God!” Elizabetha is nearly crying in her crouching spot.  
The GOD heard them.  
Yuzuru suddenly stood up in a very strange way.  
“What the—“ Denis Ten who attended him while he was unconscious was of course surprised. But he saw up close Yuzu’s forehead. A symbol of 5 olympic rings is glowing on it. “Yuzu-?” when the sultan called his name, the Nippon opened his eyes sharply and they saw he is not Yuzuru anymore.  
His irises are blue hail!  
Uncaring of the wrecks, blasts and dusts, Hanyu walked calmly through the scared warriors and he seemed like floating as he did so. He ascended gracefully to the Head of Trinidad and looked out to the enemy’s armada with face that promises NO MERCY.


	5. WICKED WARDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of Ice Tears was this.  
> Once there was a Goddess of Winter who fell in love with a mortal and they promised they would love each other for eternity.But the man was murdered by his own clansmen in fear that he will cause the freezing of their land. Olympia, the Goddess was so devastated for her beloved that she shed Ice Tears once every Winter season. It is said that the Matching Ice tears that fell from her eyes were found by shamans. They discovered that the tears hold much power that could amplify their magic. But they are not allowed to wear it. The Ice Tears can only be worn by lovers and by many years of experience, too dangerous to be manipulated. The bond the Ice Tears have with each other are so strong that the Kingdoms passed three laws regarding its use.  
> 1\. Never take them off  
> 2\. Never give them to anybody else  
> 3\. NEVER EVER break them...
> 
> And that's "Black Phantom's" greatest mistake. For when the pirate broke two legendary Ice Tears, he unleashed a monster whose powers were far beyond imagination. Yuzuru Hanyu is about to show him a REAL wardance...and what he could do when he is A LITTLE upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin, please let me confess that this chapter is rather SHORT. But I want to highlight this point in my story because this is where Yuzuru showed his true power as the God of Winter. Warnings of violence also includes. The drama? I'll save it for later. ^^
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

Trinidad, Victoria and Elyna have taken too much damage with no chance of fighting back. Any minute from now, they WILL be sunk and everyone who are still alive are desperate and afraid. The vessel that's burning badly is Trinidad. But Yuzuru Hanyu did not care about anything else. He is looking up ahead.  
With his beautiful irises of stellar dendrites, the Lord of Winter silently examined the battle situation. The ships attacked, those ships attacking, the cannonballs flying towards them and everything else that needs attention. Upon spotting _The Wailing Maiden ___, the mother ship of the pirates and Black Phantom behind its stirring wheel, his eyes narrowed in threat.  
“Yuzu! Get down from there!” Denis’ call made him side glance a bit. But he never showed any recognition on his friend. It's as if he does not know them all.  
“Incoming!” Tatsuki shouted in Nippon.  
Olympus saw a cannonball heading straight to him but he was not a bit alarmed. He just opened both his hands and a bow and an arrow made of ice appeared on them. Like a mythical archer, he sent the arrow flying against the explosive and it blasted before it reached Trinidad. Even before the others behind him could comprehend what he did, another arrow appeared in Yuzuru's right hand. This one is still made of ice but sharper, longer and BLACK. This he used to adeptly pierce the pirate flag of the mother ship and also pierce its wheels. Now they’re even.  
Olympus smirked.  
Black Phantom was so furious that the arrow barely missed his hat. He angrily ordered full attack on Trinidad.  
The God of winter stood on the edge of the ship’s bowsprit (a pole extending forward from a ship's bow, to which the forestays are fastened), his cloak dancing in the wind.  
“Yuzu-where are you going?” it’s Javi’s call this time. He had recovered a little from his misfortune.  
Hanyu looked back and smiled as evil as nobody had ever seen him look before.  
Then—he jumped off the ship.

“Is he crazy?!” Sergei ran with the others to check if Olympia’s lover had drowned. He didn’t.  
Down there, Yuzuru stood on waters, his eyes are pinned on the direction of the enemies. Every step he takes becomes frozen. The path he leaves melts. That’s how he was able to walk forward—throwing his cloak aside as he advanced closer to the The Wailing Maiden and its supporting vessels. Once he was in between the two opposing fleets, he stopped and waited.  
“Captain, he’s walking on water!” the pirates are so horrified seeing the slender person calmly meet them halfway.  
“Then what are you still doing? Bring him down!”  
Try they did but they couldn’t. They are all shocked at how a human can face them-alone. Then the lone person stopped in the middle of the sea. What is about to happen?  
Snow started to fall. Yes…while the sun is shining in full. Cold fog started to close in, followed by the howling of the wind which later turned into a melody that echoed back and forth on the rocks of the Gibraltar cliffs.  
“That sound!” Javier raised his head. “That’s-CHOPIN’s ballad!”  
Who would not recognize that delicate melody?  
The Shamans of Elyna looked out to a Prince standing still—facing the enemies. And musical keys of a non existent piano began to unravel clearly in their ears.  
“What is that student of yours doing?” Morozov asked Brian.  
“I think—“ the Canadian legend stuttered in confusion. “He’s going to dance..” Orser answered.  
“Now?!” Nikolai’s tone clearly says the Nippon is out of his mind.

==============================

They thought he is merely dancing but Yuzuru is about to show them a true WARDANCE. After summoning the winds to bring him his melody, he closed his eyes and took his battle pose.  
**‘Come to me, spirits of Winter.’ ******Olympus commanded while waiting with perfect stillness. When he moved his head around, the waters of the ocean began to move with him. He glides over the waters and they freeze under his heels. He ordered the waves to push the pirate ships away and move Elyna, Victoria and Trinidad further back to a safe distance. Gliding closer to the enemies, he gracefully gained speed for his first attack. A Quad toe spell that twirled a hurricane, overturning the 10 pirate ships that blocked the opening of the strait. Then he glides softly around and paused. He whisked his arms wrecking ships on his right and then wrecking ships on his left. He waved his arms to increase the hostility of snow and sent them to his adversaries. The bandits recovered from the shock and began to fight back. Olympus replied with two extraordinarily swift chants that directed the path of the cannonballs. When they ran out of explosives, the winter god paused at the light melody to tease the pirates by gliding around their entire armada. Black Phantom resorted to crossbows, pistols and lances but the swiftness and grace of their sole enemy is unbelievable. He danced between their ships using a Triple Axel spell to freeze all their weapons down to their guns. Even the mouth of the cannons were clogged with ice. The bandits now began to abandon their ships. But the winter lord won’t let them go. He glides back to them..gaining speed for the final wave of his fury. His triple lutz-triple toe combination spell froze the entire ocean firmly pinning the ships in place. He raised his hands up and softly paused. He took this time to look Black Phantom right in the eye with a look that says ;  
_‘that’s the best you got?’_  
The pirate captain hissed in maximum anger.

Elyna’s Shaman passengers were motionless.  
Their jaws are almost on the floor. Their eyeballs are nearly out of their sockets. Everyone watching on board Trinidad, Victoria and Elyna were too petrified to say anything with what they are seeing.  
This is a real wardance.  
They, shamans, have taught warriors all their lives but this dance before them is something they can never teach. How do you teach perfection?  
Yuzuru Hanyu commands the sea, snow, wind and tide with every move of his body. He attacks with every merciless spell and defends with every faultless chants. He is overflowing with magic which could be enticing and beautiful—if they didn’t see what it does to the pirates. Brian Orser, that boy’s shaman watch his Asian warrior play with those bandits as if they were helpless children. The others thought young Hanyu had enough when he soflty raised his arms and paused.  
But no.  
Next is his final step sequence.

All ice lovers on board Victoria should see their faces. They look like a mess with all the harassment they had. But whatever fear they felt from the bandits awhile ago is now replaced with even more fear for someone they have known to be so gentle. They are scared but they cannot take their eyes off Yuzuru. When he began his step sequence, he unleashed all his anger by manipulating the ice where he stood. He went wild tearing every pirate ship to shreds with sharp ice coming out of everywhere and destroying even the hardest metal the bandits defend themselves with. The Black Phantom abandoned the mother ship and began to usher his remaining men to run away with him.  
The blue eyes sharpened once again as he spun again to bring back water and drown both men and ships. The melody reached climax with the wind blowing so hard. By the last two keys, he calmed down the restless sea and ended his wardance with everything about the pirates…RUINED.  
The pirate armada which blocked their way is now as gone as if they had not been there at all. Not a debris remained. Every bit of those dirty bandits sank to the bottom of the blue.  
Black Phantom’s head bobbed out of the water only to find the Winter God standing before him.

==============================

The shamans all drew back in fear when Yuzuru floated up to their ship, and dropped the only pirate survivor in front of them. Or did he spare him onpurpose? It’s the feared Black Phantom who is enclosed in ice up to his chin. The poor villain is shivering cold.  
Almost automatic, the shamans from different kingdoms all knelt to the Nippon who is obviously not himself. His aura is just superior to theirs or any king and he is overflowing with magic and power that none of them can look at him directly in the eyes. They feel like they don’t even deserve to be in his presence.  
**‘This lowly dirt is under the employ of the one who sabotaged me in China including all other attempts on my life.’** The winter majesty spoke without even opening his mouth.  
The shamans have just heard about the sabotage and the attempts on Hanyu’s life so they were a bit surprised. But Brian had known them all along. What he doesn’t know is the name of the king who wished Yuzu dead in Vancouver.  
“Name him who sent you.” Orser interrogated the pirate Captain.  
“You can cut out me tongue” was the feisty reply.  
The eyes of the God narrowed and the rings on his forehead glowed. He didn’t like that answer. The ice that looped around the bandit tightened breaking a few weak bones in his body. That is a horrible sight not to mention cruel.  
**‘I am Olympus.’** The sovereign echo of that godly tone was heard by all of them. **‘Nobody hurts ME and gets away with it..’** and without warning an ice knife appeared from his hand and he used that to pin the pirate’s hand on the floor. A similar cruelty for the bandits' sins. The pirate screamed in great agony and it seems like the sound is pleasing Olympia’s lover. He wanted to do the same thing with the Black Phantom’s heart since he found him useless. But-  
“Yuzuru, stop!”  
The God glanced at the source of that disturbance. Javier and Denis has swung their way on board Elyna.  
**‘Ah, my dearest Javi. The other one who berayed me’**. Even the sarcasm doesn’t belong to the real Yuzuru. **‘ Should I kill you too?'** Olympus stretched his hand to the direction of the stunned Prince of Espanya.  
“Yuzu, no! This is not you!’ Denis covered Fernandez bravely. “Javier is your friend!”  
**‘A friend who failed many times in protecting this person.’** Olympus pointed to the body he is currently possessing. **‘That is why I had to do all the work in the first place.’** The God’s words confused the Spaniard. Much more the next mysterious lines. **‘For whose sake did you think I made you a warrior for?’**  
Javier doesn’t understand why the purpose of his becoming a prince was any concern to anybody except himself. He became a warrior for Espanya-for himself. But this God’s words make him conclude that everything that happened to him since his birth was all drafted by this God. That his every purpose was all for Yuzuru.  
**‘Remember this well.. all of you.’** Olympus now faces them all. **‘This man is my vessel. He is bound for greatness you can never measure. Those who gets in his way-I will destroy. And those who hurt him will bear the brunt of my revenge.’**  
“We understand. But my Lord, may I ask for a favor?” Denis was the only one who spoke as he knelt.  
**‘What do you ask, Sultan of kazakhstan?’**  
“Please give Yuzuru back.” That’s very daring!  
The God’s beautiful irises narrowed but with amusing curiousity. **‘Why?’** the beautiful lips stretched as if the God had already known the answer. Perhaps..he can read Ten’s heart.  
“Great Lord, please give him back to us. His body is still very weak to contain your powers this long.” Denis begged.  
Olympus did not reply..only stood there and looked down at the man. But he finally nodded. **‘Very well, I entrust him to you. Perhaps your love will keep him alive until my next awakening.’**  
Right after declaring that, Olympus disappeared and Yuzuru collapsed where he stood.


	6. HURT HEARTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru Hanyu-no- Olympus has erased an entire Pirate fleet without feeling remorse and then collapsed. Fifteen hours later, he woke up COMPLETELY fine. But that doesn't mean everyone's okay. The aftermath of the ambush, the shocking discovery about the Ice Tears, the scary display of power of someone so gentle left emotional scar on the warriors' minds. And Javier Fernandez coincidentally is in the center of this MAP OF BLAME.  
> Not only is his fiancee in a nervous breakdown, his friends hated him and his muse..his Yuzu had completely given his trust to Denis Ten of Kazakhstan. Whatever will happen to him now? How can he solve this problem before they reach Barcelona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here..are the dramas I promised in the previous chapter. XD
> 
> And the term you will need..
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

It’s supposed to be their first peaceful night as the wrecked ships stay stranded in Gibraltar Strait. After being attacked by pirates and saved in the most shocking manner, all Princes and Princesses could use a little relief and rest. But the aftershocks of the events the night before only made things worse.  
Many crew were left wounded. Princess Mikki contained herself in her cabin and the winter warriors are still too overwhelmed by the reasons as to why she’s acting that way. Yuzuru was not seen since that fearful display of power and he may be in danger.  
Everyone is on the edge of their emotions. And Javier will have to screen himself against this different kind of storm.  
  
One particular night, he came down to the Nippon warriors’ cabin to await good news. He knows he could not possibly get in but he had to try. Nippon makes sure to contain Yuzuru, and any news about him and his condition. Only Brian can get in and out but no matter how he begs him, his head shaman is not allowed to speak about Yuzuru. So his plan was just to go below decks and wait until somebody comes out. But he was not alone. Once he showed up in the front door of Nippon’s emperor, at least 25 heads turned to him. There was silence while he stood there as if he’s on a trial. There’s no doubt, there is tension in the air with a little hint of indifference.  
Some of his friends avoid his eyes yet some are looking at him quite sharply.  
“Javier,” Meryl’s kind call made him a little relieved. Charlie also shook his hand in greetings.  
“H-how is Yuzu?” he can’t help but whisper to White. The couple shared uncomfortable looks which made him ask, “Is he okay?”  
All of a sudden, there was sarcastic snicker. “Okay?! Hah—you have the nerve asking that” Ten draw all attentions to his bitter comment. The Sultan approached the overwhelmed and confused Javier. “You really are thick-faced aren’t you? After what you did to Princess Mikki and Yuzu.. you still have the nerve to show up here and ask how he is?”  
“Denis-please, not now” Meryl begged and Javier immediately knew what this is all about.  
“Guys look,” he tried to defend himself. “I’m so sorry I lied about those ice tears—“  
“Don’t apologize to us, apologize to Yuzuru! He’s the one you stabbed in the back!” Ten's yell started to stir the room but nobody stopped the Kzakhstani.  
Even Fernandez could not speak.  
“I’ve never considered you a friend so I don’t care that you had to lie about those pendants. But I was one of those who were quite happy that you’ve found somebody you care. An ice lover who is special to you. We hoped that someday, we will get to meet her. And then,yay-- you got engaged so we want to congratulate you. But Princess Ando doesn’t wear an ice tear. What the heck?! She’s not the one so what are you doing with her?! How about your ice lover? What must she be feeling?” Denis looks like a lit fuse about to explode any moment now. “And you know what angers me? I thought maybe your ice lover got what she deserved. That maybe she’s a very bad person. A worthless and shameless play girl that you need get even with. At the war for NHK Trophy, Jeremy asked me what we think about that secret person you abandoned. I said it serves her right. Well guess what, Javier? Yuzuru was listening there!!” that yelling revelation made the others break down in shame.  
Javier lowered his head.  
Sergei tried pulling Denis away from that place but the Sultan refused to. “Yuzu was there in all those times we said cruel things about your other half. He was there when we mentioned how you flirt with Princesses and how we made fun calling your other half a bitch. Because that’s how you made her look to us. Which is fine if she was. But it’s Yuzu-Javi! It was Yuzu all along!!” this time, the sultan grabbed his collar. “You have no respect for the ice tears. You played dating games and ignored his feelings for two years so you have no right to ask how he is!”  
Ten pushed Fernandez back causing him to step away. “Actually, it's four-" Javier corrected softly.  
“What?”  
“Yuzuru saved my life in 2011.That's how we met. We became friends and I often visit him in Nippon until I was banned from that kingdom. As a sign of trust, his shaman gave me an ice tear. I didn’t know then that its pair was worn by Yuzuru. Even when I discovered what it is, I didn’t mind. Until Yuzu came to Canada and we trained together. He hides it all the time but we have been wearing matching ice tears for four years now.” His confession gained him a hard punch. He was knocked against a table while the men tried to restrain Denis who is wildly kicking in the air and screaming at him angrily.  
“You son of a--! I’m going to kill you!" Denis roared. "Four years?! After you ignored him that long you finished the job by denying him and introducing another Nippon as your fiancée? Have you had any idea how that feels?!”  
“ He feels nothing. To Yuzuru,I am just a friend so the Ice tears don’t mean between us.”  
“So you had to find another woman who could marry you. You don’t respect the bond of the ice tears Javier! It serves you right that they’re broken now!” Denis squirmed out of his friends’ hold. He’s calmer now but had to leave Fernandez a warning. “This is all your fault. Because of your carelessness, Yuzu had to drain his own magic just to save us. Now I swear, if anything happens to him--” Denis had no chance to finish his own sentence because the door of Yuzuru’s cabin creaked open and Yuzuru Hanyu stepped out in perfect physical condition.  
“ Nothing happened to me so cut out the drama and get some rest, everyone.” All warriors were too shocked to move, react or even talk. They look like they’ve seen a ghost.

==============================

NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YUZURU HANYU.  
  
That is something wrong in itself. After that fearful display of power, Yuzu woke up 15 hours later in perfect physical state. For the warriors, it was a relief. For the shamans, it’s impossible. Something HAS to be wrong.  
Well if someone starts nitpicking, there are tiny signs that something had changed in Olympia’s lover. Say for example how winter acts up in tune with his mood. Snow falls when he cries, snow storm when he’s in a bad mood and God knows what happens when he’s angry. Good thing Brian is there to calm him down..and Denis too. Why Denis? Because ever since he woke up, all Yuzu listens to is Ten. The Nippon relied on the Sultan to tell him everything that happened including what he had done to the pirates in which he remembered nothing about. Suddenly, its not Javi and Yuzu anymore but Yuzuru and Denis. And this began to drive the Spaniard crazy.  
  
Unable to bear the loneliness and jealousy, Javier came to see his Shaman Brian for counseling.He did so during the second night of being stranded while the ships are being repaired. But on his way there, he discovered he's not the only one who needs Orser's advice.  
It was him who noticed first, the man who just went out of Orser’s door.  
“Yuzu..” his heart immediately contracts.  
The man looked up and froze upon seeing him.  
This is an unexpected meeting-and literally the first time they came face to face since they were attacked. Prince Javier would have wanted to say many things but he’s always being avoided by this person. Or was he merely imagining? “H-how are you?” his tone is full of concern and longing but Yuzu would not meet his eyes.  
“I’m fine. Thank you for the concern,” the man bowed uncomfortably and just zoomed past him like he’s empty air.  
“Can we talk?” he knew he will not have this opportunity again. Tomorrow, Yuzu will be shielded away from him again. They have a lot to clarify.  
“I don’t have time for this..” the Emperor did not even spare him a glance. That triggered his bad side.  
“But you have time for Denis Ten.”  
“What?” Hanyu turned back to clarify.  
“You’re always together, right? In NHK, in the ship, and everywhere you go..he’s always there and you’re okay with it. I wouldn’t even be surprised if another rumor spreads that you are lovers already.” Javi didn't really mean that. He just couldn't put into proper words how much he missed this guy.

The ridiculous assumption and the weight of the words made Yuzuru shake his head in surrender, chuckle and leave.  
“Where are you going now?” the Spaniard called out.  
“Away from you.” The younger man mumbled.  
“SO what- you’re running away from me again? Just like the other thousand times I tried to talk to you?” the Spaniard followed ranting about his grudge.  
“I’m not running away from you. I’m WALKING away from you.” The Nippon sounded sarcastic as they came up to the decks.  
“You know exactly what I mean.”  
“I exactly don’t. Which is better in my case. “  
“So you are now dumb and a LIAR?”  
Yuzuru stopped abruptly, enraged at that last word he heard. “Liar. Me? Did I ever tell you ‘I LOVE YOU’ and then took back what I said just because I found a date? That was not me- Prince Javier. That was YOU!” the slit eyes pointed to his training partner.  
Javi's mouth opened in disbelief. “Excuse me?! Who was it that started the rumor about me in Sendai?! Wasn’t it your idea? Because you wanted to save your damn Emperor pride?!”  
“I wouldn’t have to do so if you weren’t caught flirting with someone in my kingdom!”  
“Which is what angers me, Yuzuru!” the pitches of their voices are now rising higher but Javier reached his highest note.  
Yuzuru ran mute.  
“How many times did I tell you I love you? How many times did I have to prove it?” Javier looked helplessly out of ideas. “I’ve taken your pains for you, changed—for you, cried for you. Just so you’ll know my feelings were real. But you’re never convinced. Yet.. just one rumor, Yuzu—JUST one..and you gave up right away. Is that even fair?”  
“What is there to fight for-Javier?!” Yuzuru yelled and the wind started to blow hard. Unaware of the restlessness of the waves, Olympus went on with his sentiments. “ What is the point of holding on when you yourself have chosen to let go?”  
The Spaniard was startled to see pain in Yzuru’s eyes.  
“Did you think I forgot that day when you suddenly confessed? No! Because that was the day you messed up my orderly life. You see, everything was fine in Cricket-until you destroyed our friendship with just four Spanish words. I remember how I forgave you. How I specifically ordered you to stay with me. It was you who decided to leave!” Hanyu recalled.  
“So the world is like this now?" Fernandez countered. "You rejected me when I confessed but you wouldn’t let me leave you? Were you raised this selfish?”  
  
Yuzuru’s breathing started to labor. The ship’s broken hauls and masts started to creak with the rising fury of the wind. He’s vulnerable right now, Brian sensei said so. He should avoid too much emotion. Yet he can’t control this anger he didn’t know he harbored inside him. Especially for this man. He thought he was okay. He thought he was strong and he could ignore whatever this Spaniard says. But the words are too heavy for him. Specifically the next ones.  
“You know what, sometimes I wanna write my feelings on a stone and throw I in your face so you would know ho much it hurts.” Javi dropped.  
The Emperor reached the limit of his patience and control. “Hurt?! How dare you talk to me about HURT.” His tone was almost a whisper but his tears are falling from his eyes. “ You weren’t born with half a heart..and a weak body so you wouldn’t understand. You never got injured, almost killed, wounded, broke bones and underwent emergency operations. You never experienced being called a traitor, mocked, hated by your own people and driven out of your own kingdom. You never once been bullied when you were small and underestimated millions of times just for being TOO GOOD. And you don’t have to live with the pain of conflicting feelings of your heart everyday. So don’t talk as if you’ve got all the pain in the world, Javi. Every fiber of me is made up of hurt. STOP complaining!”. Ice started to crawl up on the decks and the chill in the air quickly increased. The ship started to rock and the waves getting fiercer.That made the warriors come out in alarm.  
“Yuzu!” if it isn’t Denis and the others. Upon seeing the state they are in, the warriors confirmed why the sea and the snow is acting strange. Olympus looks really upset. The ship creaked dangerously and fog started to cover their view. Even Brian ran up from his cabin.  
“Javi, what happened?” the Canadian legend asked but the Spanish Prince would not answer. Yuzuru on the other hand is listening to the whispers of his own warriors. It looks like they are trying hard to calm him down. But the source of the stirrings is still there. “Come on,” Orser led Fernandez out of Hanyu’s sight. “What are you doing? Do you want all of us to sink to the bottom of the ocean?” the old shaman asked when they got to the Canadian’s cabin.  
“I’m sorry-“ was all Javier could say. He’s down himself.  
Brian sighed and handed some rum to his student. “Yuzuru is fickle right now. I guess the reason why his former Shaman gave him an Ice Tear is to suppress the power he was born with so it does not destroy his body-and his kingdom. His magic as Olympus came out because it was triggered by his will to save us. If triggered again the wrong way—he could also destroy us. And that WRONG WAY-is you.”  
Javier looked at him helplessly.  
“You need to stay away from him for now.” Orser said in all honesty. The student seem to have understood.  
“Did I choose wrong, Brian?” the Prince may mean that he chose Espanya over someone equally precious.  
“Quite the contrary I think you made the perfect choice. The problem is that you’re not okay with that. You ended up pushing away the one that makes you happy. And now you want him back.” The old hermit sat beside him and drank his rum too.  
“I’m sorry I lied to you, Brian.”  
“I’m sorry I lied to you too.”  
“What?”  
“The day Yuzuru came to Cricket cove, I knew he’s special to you.”  
“Ho-how?”  
“He’s wearing your family emblem.The Fernandez crest. The one you never let anyone touch?” the Canadian shaman meant the necklace Javier gave to Yuzuru when they were imprisoned back in 2012. “To see a foreign boy wearing it on his neck, I realized that’s not the first time you met. Then after that, you could say I discovered you’re wearing matching Ice Tears.”  
“Shaman’s instinct?”  
“Haha-no. Your pendants stick out every time you train.I just pretend I did not see them all the time.”  
“So all along, you know I have feelings for Yuzu?”  
“We know”  
“Who’s WE?”  
“Cricket cove. Some of your friends maybe? You’re not so talented at hiding your admiration you know?”  
“Am I so obvious?”  
“I don’t know. But we all know you like to play around with anyone beautiful. Well..Yuzu is a strange case but he’s more appealing than the girls so we assumed you’re just curious about him. We left you alone since we thought you’ll soon change your point of interest. But instead of getting over him, you changed.”  
“What made you say that?”  
“It’s difficult to explain. You’re like a playful kitten who would play with anything and runs around searching for objects that catch your attention. Suddenly, you see this ball of yarn and you never let it go. When you play with it, all your focus is on it. When other cats gets close, you scratch them and drives them away. You are even willing to stay in one place just to be with it until its all that matters to you. You tried playing with other yarns but its not the same. You always go back to that thing you want the most. Your ball of yarn is Yuzuru.”  
Well—clear enough.  
“Sometimes, your friends ask me if you always act crazy when you see him. Maybe they too, suspect that he might have the pair of your ice tear with the way you chase around each other. The funny thing is,they were right all along. But knowing that under these circumstances is not funny for them. Yuzu is precious to them too and knowing that he had endured so much for you is what makes them mad. He must have really liked you.”  
“Haha-it’s not like that. Yuzu thinks of me as nothing more than a friend. A close one but still just a friend. And it hurts when your friend denies you.”  
“Why, Javi? What would you have done if Yuzuru confirmed he wore the pair of your ice tear? Would you proudly tell Espanya that its true? That you’re in love with your training partner? Wasn't it you who said they won't accept him?”  
Javier choked with the scenario.  
“If Yuzu did not hide his ice tear and the world found out about it, would you defend him from his haters and critics from the winter world? Would you even be brave enough to admit that you’re in love with the Lord of Winter?”  
No answer.  
“I thought so.”Brian smiled certainly. “If your immediate answer is not YES, then you know why Yuzu won’t fight for you. There’s just no point..even if let’s say--he values you.”  
“He abuse me.” Javier shook his head. “He exploits my weakness and keeps me beside him knowing I would throw my life for his sake.”  
“Then you don’t know him well enough.” Brian drank the last drop of rum and opened another bottle. “Javier, Yuzuru is not the approachable type of person. Despite his sweet looks his personality is very difficult to handle.He looks friendly but he actually builds a wall around himself and escapes into his own world because he’s afraid of getting attached to anyone. But you got in. He lets you in. He lets you see the parts of him that weren’t all that great. He showed you the real him past the glory and the power he has as Olympus. Many of us would have given a lot to see the secrets of Yuzuru Hanyu. But you easily earned your place near him because he allowed you to be there.” Orser explained.  
Javier stopped drinking and hang his head.  
“I think he loves you." Brian sighed. But if you’re waiting to hear that from him, then you won’t..ever. Yuzuru may be the most powerful man in the winter wars..but he doesn’t own himself anymore. He is the lover of the winter goddess and he is Nippon’s property. His tongue is not allowed to speak anything other than what is necessary and allowed by his culture. He must only show manners which makes him a good model for people. He is forbidden to act weak and directed to do things according to his duty. Nippon is strict and possessive. Its king is not a free man. So you can’t ask too much from Yuzu by making him say the words you would have wanted to hear. There are too many people forcing him already.”  
The Spanish Prince is still in deep thoughts about Brian's advice when the Captain of Elyna came knocking.  
“Prinsipe(Prince) Javier, Esperanza is here.”  
The Prince cocked his head up and immediately followed the Captain.  
“Javi?” Brian called back.  
“Yes?”  
“Try to fix things before we reach land.”  
“Okay-“ he nodded. Of course he knows who his shaman means.  
Mikki.

==============================

Finally, after nights of being stranded at sea, Esperanza, Spain's mother ship came to pick them up and escort to the Kingdom. The Queen specifically sent 10 war ships to make sure the Pirate attacks don’t happen again. And she gave a direct order to the Captain to secure all warriors’ safety. This means, they all get to board the same ship.  
AWKWARD.  
  
After 4 knocks, Mikki answered the door for Javier and lets him in.  
“I thought you wouldn’t come-at all. Makes me think all that's happened is just a dream. You, admitting we dated at Sendai, our engagement, your kindness, what happened 3 days ago including the Ice Tears broken in front of us. But you’re here so they really did happen, didn’t they?” the Princess looked back at him with too much hurt. “It was his Majesty that you’re protecting. Of all people..it has to be our Emperor.”  
“Mikki, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention to lie.”  
“Did you ever love me, Javier? Because I did not lie when we were together. I truly liked you and being engaged to you-made me think of the possibility of having a family with you. But I forgot to ask you why it was so sudden. And that’s my mistake. I did not ask you anything then. So I will ask you now. Do you love me?”  
“I did.” Javier took the Princess' hand and kissed it sincerely. “You must have felt it too..in Sendai. We have a connection. I truly like you and I can grow old with you as my queen. That’s why I agreed to the engagement. You are my ideal Princess. Someone I came to look for in Nippon. You are beautiful, kind and strong. You would make a wonderful mother to my future children.” Javier held Mikki’s hand tighter. Then he began to sob. “But Yuzu--” It’s as if all his resolve collapsed. The mention of that name weakened him to a state of begging. “Just the thought of a future without him is so painful I can’t bear it. I love him—God I love him so much I don’t know what to do! ” the European broke down.  
Princess Ando wanted to cry but she held it in. “I should have known..ever since the beginning. I should have noticed. Or maybe I refused to see.” she shook her head.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“I’m tired now. Please leave.” Ando looked away. When she heard Javier’s footsteps and the closing of the door, she slumped into her bed and broke into tears.  
There-that’s it. Javier has made his choice. And its not her. She held her sobs while looking at the gas lamp above her life-sized wooden wardrobe. Forcing herself to stay strong, she stood and slowly opened the double door of the furniture. It creaked open and revealed Yuzuru crouching silently among the linens—his eyes closed but sheddig tears.  
“It was so kind of you to pay me a visit almost at the same time. But two apologies in one night is too much for a mere Princess, don't you think-Heika (your majesty)?” Mikki’s voice shook and Yuzuru had to nod sadly.  
“I know, Princess. I’ll see my way out” he whispered.


	7. BEATEN in BARCELONA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Winter- born in human form as a Nippon Prince had created quite a reputation for himself where he unleashed his wrath and crushed his pirate enemies without any trace of survivor. But now that they have arrived safely in Espanya, Yuzuru Hanyu is dead nervous. He’d been to many of his enemy’s turf but stepping into this Kingdom gives him a different fear. One reason might be that he is in his training partner’s homeland. But most of his unease comes from how Barcelona will treat him. Every Spanish citizen here knows he was the one who stole Olympia from their Prince and hindered their chance of many years of blessing. Add that to the story of how he allegedly annihilated Black Phantom’s fleet in the Gibraltar Strait. And the big bonus, he’s rumored to be the reason why Espanya lost their next potential Queen. Yup, his chance of getting a good treatment from the Spanish citizens is absolutely zero.  
> And now that he is standing in the middle of the arena for his war dance, his biggest question is about to be answered.  
> Will Espanya accept him with open arms..or will they hang him by the neck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, BORING chapter not to mention short. But we'll get through this. haha..
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

Her name is Isabela. Five years old.  
She was there when the Spanish Royal armada docked back from its rescue mission in Gibraltar Strait. The mother ship Esperanza carried the chosen warriors for the Final Battle for the Grand Prix.  
Prince Javier was welcomed with cheers as well as the Princess with him. The other foreign looking men and women who followed were interesting to watch but they are not who she came to see. It’s Olympus who was rumored to have destroyed the entire fleet of the infamous pirate Black Phantom all by himself. He is the God of Winter who she heard froze the sea and calmed the winds. She wanted to gaze upon the face of the youngest Emperor of Nippon who still fought even when wounded in China.  
The people of Espanya often hear about his name and they are afraid him. They said he doesn’t know mercy and he wants nothing but perfection. Their Prince Javier is strong but this Yuzuru Hanyu does not have a weakness. And he never lost a pedestal in war. He must be important that the Queen sent her armada to escort him here safely. So important that all of Barcelona came to see who he is.  
Other kids and adults started to clamor when the last person got off the main ship.  
“It’s him! Olympia’s lover!” word passed on to the crowd. As the man stepped out into the docks, the palace soldiers quickly escorted him to the waiting carriage.  
Little Isabela tried to squeeze a peek but the people began to sway for a chance to see this living legend. Caught in the midst of the frenzy, she was accidentally pushed against somebody’s leg and she fell down.  
The noise of the people suddenly stopped--.  
“Woah! Are you hurt?” That gentle voice made her look up.  
‘Wah—so beautiful. An angel?’ she remained amazed. Even before she could finish admiring that sight, strong arms grabbed her away.  
“Stop! No!” the person she ran into demanded to the soldiers.  
“But Lord Hanyu-she’s a beggar..”  
“She’s a child!” the man grabbed her back defensively.  
“Hanyu?” hearing that name made her back away in fear. But the beautiful man who she thought is a girl knelt to help her up and fixed her torn garments. At first she wouldn’t believe it..but with all the people watching in surprise, and all the warriors who stopped and all the soldiers waiting, this gentle person must really be— “Yuzuru Hanyu?”  
He smiled to her.  
She believed he’s not human. He’s a _santo ___. Such beauty could only belong to a heavenly being. Slit eyes, thin lips, small face, black hair, faultless skin. She reached out to touch his face and he generously allowed her. The witnesses began to chatter.  
“Olympus welcomes hideousness!” they say.  
Hearing that, little Isabela became conscious of the scar on her left face. She had it when Black Phantom and his pirates burned their fishing boat and she lost her father. She was called hideous since then. But the way this man looks at her, she saw that she’s precious.  
“Yuzuru-sama, ikezou( Lord Yuzuru, we should go.” a spanish interpreter told Hanyu.  
“Hai(yes),” the angel ruffled her hair gently, stood up and left with the Spanish guards.  
She panicked. She doesn’t want him to go just yet! But the guards surround him again that all she can manage is a single word. “Gracias!” she called after him not really sure if he could hear with all the noise. But HE looked back, winked at her and smiled. Oh how happy she felt! She will spread the news..that Espanya’s first impression of Yuzuru Hanyu—is wrong.

==============================

All of the warriors fighting for the Grand Prix are housed in the finest Inn near the arena. This seems convenient for Yuzuru since they are grouped together by discipline so he gets to avoid Javier who stays in the palace of course and Mikki who is with the Princesses. But it’s not all the time he can hide because he and Javi has the same shaman. And because Espanya’s eyes are always on their hero, he gets a part of the attention—as the TRAINING MATE. In fact, Mikki’s role as the rumored future Queen has been overshadowed by his presence and his kindness of bringing the Grand Prix spirits here. But Princess Ando is determined to make herself headline of every Spanish newspaper the next morning.  
The messengers of Espanya caught controversial Princess after her training with the other females. Javier was there with her for show. She’s the lucky Nippon who their Prince chose to be the next Queen so of course questions about their relationship and the status of the marriage was asked.  
Princess Mikki just smiled. “Oh, we’re okay. We just broke up two days ago.” she shrugs.  
“What?!” the messengers were taken by surprise especially Javier who is just beside her. “Does this mean the alliance is no more? Princess—can you give us details?” they demanded.  
Ando graciously complied. “Marriage is impossible for us. Javier is in love with someone else.”  
There. That’s the bomb Espanya was waiting for. A news that will stir the entire kingdom and put Javi in an extremely difficult position. Fernandez tried to say something but he’s lost in the situation where he didn’t know what to do.  
“Who is this someone-Princess Ando?” the messengers asked one after the other.  
“Did that person come to Espanya?” there came many assumptions from many directions. But there’s one that can be considered foul. It’s when a messenger raised one particular question.  
“Is it Yuzuru Hanyu?”  
The mere mention of that name agitated the messengers.  
The Princess didn’t answer the question..which is more dangerous than saying yes or no. That was a double aimed blow. To the two best fighters of Cricket Cove.  
The messengers began to get loud and demanding so Javier took Mikki's hand and pulled her out of that sea of people with the help of his spanish bodyguards.  
“That was NOT necessary.” Javier now confronted his ex fiancé after they made it out of the arena and into the carriage.  
“What did you expect, Javier? That I’ll just forgive you for what you did to me? No, I’m not that kind." Mikkichuckled in sarcasm. "It's hard for me to forget that you lied to me and you used me as a token to display. You put me and my kingdom in shame. So now, I will destroy your pride and image to Espanya.”  
“Go on do it,” Fernandez challenged. “If that’s what it takes to punish me, I’ll take it. But why did you have to involve Yuzuru?”  
“What better way to hurt you than through him?” Mikki’s answer made the Spaniard surrender. “You love him? Then work hard for it." her words were heavy. “I didn’t say anything against his majesty so he will be fine. But it is up to Espanya how they deal with him. It is YOU who should watch out. You are against a wall, Javier. If you can’t do so much as defend our Emperor from your own kingdom, then you don’t deserve him at all.” Mikki glared at him and Javier cannot help but lower his head the way a sinner receives his penalty.

==============================

“I will go” when Nippon’s rising sun (the Emperor) announced that, all his warriors agreed to disagree, although they knew a battalion cannot stop this young man once he decides on something. Still, he might listen to their plea.  
“Yuzuru-sama please… this is not a good time to show yourself to the Spanish public.” Chris Reed said and his sister had to combine their convincing powers.  
“Wether it’s a good time or a bad time, this is the only time I’ve got.” He said to them. He understands their concern though. Because of Mikki’s announcement, he could not train in the arena because his name was mentioned in a very unfair way. Surely this time, there is a good chance that this kingdom hates him for thousands of reasons. He doesn’t know. All he knows is that..it is troublesome. Yet, he HAD to train. The Final War for the Grand Prix is tomorrow. And he is reigning king.He had to defend his throne.  
So he did show up that evening on the last practice and had to endure the noise and haste caused by his arrival. It was better that Javier did not show up or God only knows what would happen. He was pestered by questions but he kept his mouth shut and tried to focus. All the while, his Nippon warriors were there to protect and support him.  
“Are you okay, Yuzuru-sama?” Tatsuki asked with concern.  
“This is nothing compared to what’s going to happen tomorrow.” was his answer.  
Tomorrow, is the day he dreaded. All of Espanya will come into this arena to see him fail.  
Tomorrow, he cannot run anymore.  
Tomorrow, it will be him against this kingdom.  
Because tomorrow..is Grand Prix Final.

===============================

He is dead nervous. He’d been to many of his enemy’s turf but being in Espanya gives him a different fear. One reason might be that he is in his training partner’s homeland. But most of his unease comes from the suspense of how Barcelona will treat him. Every Spanish citizen here knows he was the one who stole Olympia from their Prince and hindered their chance of many years of blessing. Add that to the story of how he allegedly annihilated Black Phantom’s fleet in the Gibraltar Strait. And the big bonus, he’s rumored to be the reason why Espanya lost their next potential Queen. Yup, his chance of getting a good treatment from this Spanish crowd is absolutely zero.  
But there’s really nothing he can do about it. He came here to protect his crown as champion of the Grand Prix wars. It won’t matter where he is. He’s going to win.  
  
He will be fighting first so he unleashed his battle mode and stepped into the ice. He expected much noise of rejection from the witnesses but the entire arena was perfectly still when he took his battle position. The only thing he could hear is his racing heartbeats. As his melody began to unravel, he remembered Brian’s warning. His Chopin Ballad is feared as the wardance that destroyed pirate ships. This time, it is his responsibility to bring back its light and gentle essence. With this in mind, he began gaining speed for his opening Quad spell.  
Espanya is watching. This Quad toe has to land!  
'Yes!' When his blade found its way smoothly back to the ice in his landing, he heard the arena celebrate with him. They like him! That is why even when he fell clumsily on his triple spells combination, he smiled—and everyone saw that. The moment the last note of his wardance echoed, the crowd were on their feet. He bowed in gratitude feeling like he had won. Not the battle but the sympathy of the Kingdom of Espanya. He accepted their gifts and cheers but the next man to fight is the hero of this territory. He went out of the ice and saw Brian having a very close talk with Javier.  
Usually, this is the time when he would go hug him and tell him he can do it. But not now. Not with the rumor going around.

==============================

Javier regrets not listening to Brian’s warnings. Ever since it was announced that the next Grand Prix Final will be in Barcelona, Brian had started warning him about it. Many many times, over and over again, his shaman said that it's going to be difficult fighting in your own arena. But he just shrugged the warning away. Fighting in your home battlefield seems okay. He had seen Yuzu do it so many times before and he’s always fine. But now that it is actually his turn, he could not help but think how amazing that Asian boy is to be able to handle this large amount of pressure all the time that he is fighting in Nippon. Because when he heard the volume of the roar during his warm-up, he was sure this is going to be a hard fight to win. He already lost to nerves.  
The more he knows his people is rooting for him, the more his blades are rooted on the ice. As a result, he messed up. He fell shamefully on his spells, wobbled his chants and tripped many times as if he had forgotten all his choreography. He was very disappointed when he finished.  
Brian said it’s okay but there is this certain someone who barged right up to him-in anger.  
“What was that?!” that was the first line Yuzu said to him after their last fight in the ship. Wow- what a reunion.  
“A disaster..obviously.” he can’t help but sound sarcastic. He’s not in the mood for more criticism here.  
“I know. We saw. My question is—what were you doing? “  
“You think I wanted to skate like that?! It just happens!”  
“No! It doesn’t just happen!” The Nippon argued. “You are the warrior. Everything in your wardance..is under your control. Every spell and chant-you make them happen! And don’t blame your body’s condition. Your positions during your chants are perfect. Your blades are holding their edges in your spells. There’s no problem with what you did. The problem is you." Hanyu pointed to him. "You were not fighting- you were trying to show off.”  
“Fine! It was me! I’ve proven that I am inferior to you. Happy?!” he threw his gloves aside and walked out of there.  
Yuzuru looked insulted with that rude Spanish behavior and his blood pressure rise. The lights flickered as if in tune with his mood and the temperature of the entire arena dropped to the extreme lowest. Those who were close by began to panic.  
“Yuzu-“ Brian’s call drew the Nippon’s sharp eyes. “Go cool down”  
With that, Hanyu realized what he’s causing and left the other way with heavy aura after him.  
Their poor shaman was left in the same spot-scratching his head.  
“I still wonder how cricket stays in one piece whenever those two clash.” Denis sighed.  
“Yuzu has a way of knocking Javi back to his senses. But if they don’t make up by tomorrow, this place is gonna be ruined.” The old man predicted.

==============================

The TOMORROW that Brian feared came in just a blink.  
The leader of the men's war Yuzuru Hanyu went to the arena earlier than the other men so he could train longer and in peace. Turned out, his entrance will be slightly delayed. The very moment he went out of the carriage, screams of people welcomed him. At least ¼ of Barcelona waited for his arrival on the entrance. They are shouting his name even when he and his entourage and guards went through. He might not understand what they are shouting but they waved flowers and gifts at him that he had to stop for a moment and bow in thanks for the warm support of these citizens who have different origin with him. He could feel their affection and he could not be more thankful. Those warm cheer put him in a better mood when he headed straight to the warrior chamber of the men.  
He thought he’s the earliest so he did not bother to knock. That is why, he walked in on Elizabetha Tuktameshiva flirting with Javier. He froze and his merry mood completely went out of the door. Javier too immediately distanced himself from the Princess while the Russian female smiled a mischievous smile and left them laughing as if she is very amused of their reactions. Hanyu looked scandalized but once left by themselves, he completely ignored his training partner and unpacked his training blades. He was hoping he would have peace but this Fernandez just don’t know how to leave people alone.  
“Congratulations your Winter Majesty. My people likes you more than they like me.” came the normal spanish tone which rang his ears.  
“Don’t hold it against them. It’s not their fault they have an irresponsible prince who is better at showing off to them than dancing properly on the ice.” he dropped while focusing on the things he is unpacking.  
“And what makes you think I’m showing off to them.” He heard his friend say. “I could be showing off to you, you know?.”  
That semi insulting tone and the topic he did not like lit the fuse inside him. So- this Espanyol wants a fight huh? He wanted to yell but he would lose if he doesn’t control his temper. So he just turned casually to his friend. “Well-you’re not making a good job of it” he chuckled.  
“And why not?” Javi stepped closer until he found himself against the wall. The Spanish Prince is cornering him there with his arms..and he’s looking at him in a very close distance. “I know you’re always watching me fight.” There’s that teasing grin overconfidence that the Emperor reads as a challenge. A challenge of guts from which he will never back away.


	8. DANGEROUS DEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Barcelona's war arena, the famous warriors Yuzuru and Javier made a deal out of whim. And there's only one rule.  
> WHOEVER WINS THE HIGHEST PEDESTAL WILL HAVE ANY WISH GRANTED. Which means, the loser will do whatever the Champion wants.  
> They both thought it's challenging and fun.  
> Until they discover that its not just a deal they promised to fulfill. It is also a trap of which their emotions are forever bound to tangle.

"I know you're always watching me." Javier is cornering him by the wall and there's only two of them in the warriors' chamber.  
Honestly, he had never been this close with anyone before. Or at least no one dared. Back in his kingdom, nobody is allowed to touch even his garments or was ever allowed to talk to him 9 inches from his face. It's even considered sedition to look at him directly in his eyes. But this is not Nippon. His back is against the wall and both Javi's arms are barricaded on both his sides. Plus his friend's face is intentionally so close he can see the shade of this chocolate brown Spanish eyes.  
He froze where he stood and Javier could read his discomfort. ‘No. He’s testing you!’ realizing that, he pulled himself together and said calmly, “Thank you for your effort but showing off to me is not a good decision. You know why? Because I am ABOVE you.” His answer changed Fernandez’s expression. The European looked insulted. And he’s just getting started. “Even if I were a Princess, I will never be impressed with you.” He pretended to act seductive just like how a certain Russian female looked a while ago. “You are late, overconfident, irritating, and un-mo-ti-va-ted.” he imitated Elizabetha’s gesture to Javi and how he enjoyed his brother’s reaction. Fernandez flinched and backed away in fear and disbelief. Now it’s Yuzu’s turn to tease this kingdom’s hero.

He was mistaken to think he could tame Yuzuru by his advances but he lost the battle of guts. When this Nippon training mate ran a forefinger from his throat up to his chin seductively, his entire body immediately shivered. He had to back away-way way away. He knows that Yuzu is merely imitating how Elizabetha teased him minutes ago-but the effect this time is entirely different.  
His manly urges are unexpectedly stirred.  
“I’m sure you have more than enough motivation now-considering how much you messed up yesterday.” The Asian told him. “But since we USED TO BE friends, I will help you. From now on, you and I will fight for the highest pedestals of any war. If I own it, you will do as I say. But-if you win…I will do WHATEVER YOU WANT.” Hanyu tilted his head like a curious little bird.  
Javier’s eyes narrowed with the overflowing confidence from his junior’s eyes. To propose such deal… “Are you underestimating me?”  
“Of course,” Yuzu chuckled. “After all, you never win against me- Javier Fernandez.” And would you believe it? The Nippon even winked to tease him before leaving the room.  
“Mierda(shit)!” When the damn team mate disappeared,he rummaged hurriedly through his things. “Shit, shit shit!” his nose is bleeding and his breath labored. ‘Whatever I want?..Bullshit!’ he cursed while pressing the towel against his nose. That kid has no freaking idea what he wants. He is aware of the stirrings he feels and he preferred sitting on the floor until his body's reaction calms down.When his shaking stopped and his nose stopped bleeding, he shook his head. ‘I will win.' he grit his teeth. 'I will win and erase that stupid smile-Yuzu.’ He swore to heaven and hell, he will have his revenge.  


==============================

“He knows his face is red but Brian did not see it because when he came to his shaman, he immediately buried his face on pooh’s back.  
“Do you feel okay-Yuzu?”  
“Yah.” He lied. Serously, did he really do that? He felt so stupid. What he did and said back in the warriors' chamber were all stupid. WHATEVER YOU WANT is a very dangerous deal. Which is why he will need to defend not only his title but including his pride. And only the injured Phantom of the Opera can do that for him.  
  
Prinsipe Javier Fernandez de Espanya finished his long wardance in glory. He could not believe how well he did in front of his people. He disappointed them yesterday but today is redemption. He felt very relieved and happy. He is on top. But the war is not yet through. Once the applause for him died down, a special silence filled the arena when the Phantom pushed his blades off and entered the war zone.  
  
Her majesty Reyna Laura Fernadez de Espanya watched closely every spell and chant this rumored God releases. She is aware of how powerful Nippon warriors are. She lost to their former Empress many times. But this new generation of Nippon's monstrosity is unbelievable. She had never seen a wardance as beautiful or a warrior so captivating as this man. No wonder he charmed Javi. This slit eyed person can command an entire foreign kingdom to worship him. Even when he falls, he gathers sympathy from the Spanish people and feeds in their adoration. Upon the last spin, her brother’s loss is already certain—and nobody can object.  
  
Javier lost—as expected and his head had been bowed low the entire victory ceremony. But he was surprised how Yuzuru applauded him and urge Espanya to do the same. The champion whodefended his Grand Prix crown, shared the spotlight with him, including his victory.  
At the tribute to the Grand Prix spirits, the Queen gave them strange assignments. And that is to introduce each other in their reverse languages. Him speaking Nippon is awkward but Yuzu speaking his mother-tongue sounded so adorable. And the King of the grand prix final is like a gracious host. He made sure everyone is comfortable and he as this kingdom's warrior, duly appreciated for his efforts. He did not let him off the ice unless he does a sole lap of honor where he was cheered for a job well done. Despite losing, the champion spoiled him in many ways. It is an ecstatic feeling that made his first homeland war memorable. With just that, whatever cold war they had vanished and their gap, patched up.  
  
When messengers cornered them both on their way back to the warriors’ chamber, the King was asked how it felt to compete in his training mate’s homeland.  
“I think..like Nippon, everyone crazy about me and Javi,” Yuzu's cute way of struggling for English made the messengers laugh.  
The Asian continued, “I’m happy that I win and I think-I think Javier is happy too.”  
The Spaniard smiled.  
“Prinsipe Javier, you train on the same Cove with the Winter Lord all the time. Yet you also fight him whenever you clash in war. How do you describe that kind of relationship?”  
Javier thought very hard. “Yuzu and I- we are everything. We are friends, we are team mates. At some point we have to be rivals. It’s hard to describe. It’s like—it’s like having a wife. Your wife is your friend, your enemy, your partner…your everything. But it depends on the time.” How lovingly he looked at Yuzu when he said that.  
His Nippon brother started to blush but he quickly covered his face with Pooh. Yup-his face is that small. Then the Emperor quickly bowed and excused himself almost running in the lobby to be with his waiting guards.  
“Are you going to let him go just like that, Prinsipe(Prince)?” to his surprise, the messengers suddenly asked him a strange question.  
“Hm?”  
“Shouldn’t the husband always be with the wife?” they are all grinning maliciously.  
“Who says I’m the husband?!” he sounded defensive.  
They answered, “You. Just now.” This time, they are all teasing him. “Maybe you want to tour the Grand Prix King around Barcelona now that the war is over?” there's even a suggestion from them.  
“Nonsense. He’s busy.” he immediately reasoned out.  
“Are you afraid to ask him out?”  
“What?!” he reacted.  
“Oh, please.” A messenger said to another messenger. “ Our Prince does not ask anyone out. He gets asked.”  
“But there is no way a fine young man like Hanyu is going to ask our Prince on a date.” Another messenger argued. The messengers are all voicing out their opinions.  
“Why not? Our Prince is good looking, and kind.”  
“He is kind?”  
“I think so…”.  
"I didn't realize.."  
‘What are these dumbasses saying in front of me?’ Javier could not believe how he’s being backbitten in front of him!  
“Yes he is kind but he’s a womanizer.” Another messenger spoke. “Yeah- and that’s a huge turn-off” answered the person near him. “Well- Prince Hanyu can change him if he becomes Queen-right?” “Not likely.” “Why?” “Because as I’ve said..our Prince is a hopeless womani-”  
“You say WOMANIZER one more time and I will fire all of you.” the ignored Prince threatened the people who conspired in teasing him.  
The messengers got scared and raced out of the hall. But some of them are singing "Hanyu me amor.. Bonito mi amor-- (Hanyu, my love. My beautiful love)"  
He could still hear their giggles when they disappeared out of his sight.

==============================

Yuzuru just got on the carriage with the other men when Javi opened the door looking for him. The Spaniard is out of breath. “Javi? What is it?” he waited in suspense.  
“You still haven’t told me what you want.” Fernandez said.  
“Excuse me?” he did not get it at first.  
“You won-remember?”  
“Oh, right. Our deal…” he remembered that stupid deal he proposed himself. “At the moment? I don’t need anything in particular so—“  
“Well, you can think about it all night and tell me tomorrow.”  
“What?”  
“I’ll wait for you in Plasa dela Reyna tomorrow at 9. You tell me what you want then.” Javier looked so excited.  
“Are you asking Yuzuru-sama on a date?” Tatsuki’s question made Yuzu uncomfortable. The other men inside the carriage snickered.  
“Can we come too?”Denis teased.  
“You didn’t win gold.” Javi dropped. Then he turned his puppy dog eyes back to Yuzuru. “ Please?”  
Yuzuru sighed in surrender. “Sure.”  
“But your highness, tomorrow is your-” Takahito attempted to remind him but Hanyu raised his hand making Mura shut up.  
“I’ll be there.” The young Emperor smiled.  
Fernandez’s eyes lit up like lantern. “okay. Rest well. Oyasumi nasai(good night)—“ the spanish bowed to him and left with springs in his steps.  
Machida closed the door carefully. “Yuzuru-sama..what about tomorrow?”  
“Nothing’s changed.” Yuzuru looked glum. “I’m still going back to Nippon tomorrow before sunrise.” He looked sorry. Sorry he had to lie to his silver medalist.

==============================

Despite the very tiring war he fought the night before, Javi woke up miraculously early. He was so excited about his date that he came there a little too early. Yuzu will be there two hour from now so he decided to kill time by strolling down the Pier. He is this kingdom’s future king but he’s seldom here so he missed the usual morning view he used to see when he was small.  
This is the capital of his beloved Espanya. He enjoyed the nostalgia of beautiful seagulls, fishermen hauling in their catch, coming sunrise, children laughing while bathing in the beaches, trader ships, Yuzuru passing by…  
‘Wait-Yuzuru passing by?’ he only realized after seconds and his head followed that person who just passed by him. He looked on hard after that cloaked man mixing with the busy crowd to the pier. Was he imagining? Nope. He could not be mistaken. Even if it’s just a strand of hair sticking out, he could tell it’s--. ‘Yuzuru. What’s he doing here so early?’ Having this very bad feeling, he followed the man in disguise.

==============================

Nobody recognized the King of the Grand Prix who mixed with the commoners going to the docks.  
Porte de Barcelona(Port of Barcelona) is a busy place. Trader ships come and go. This City also has a sole passenger ship but he’s not getting on that. Yesterday, he bought his way into Luna, one of the Trading ships bound for Korea. Getting into a public vessel might risk not only his life but also the life of the passengers if ever there is a repeat of the incident with the pirates. Also, this one sails the earliest. He would love to stay longer but the summon from the Imperial council is something which even the Emperor cannot turn down. And it is urgent. He had already sent a messenger to inform Queen Laura of his apologies and also bring his gift of gratitude for the hospitality she gave them. But she never told Javi. There’s no way the Queen’s brother is going to let him go that easily. And he was darn right about it. Because when Luna sounded its call and he went up to the ship's decks to talk to the kind Captain, he was suddenly yanked back by—  
“Prinsipe Javi!” the old captain almost jumped at the sudden appearance of Espanya’s hero.  
Yuzuru can only stare at the Spaniard in shock.  
“What’s this?” Fernandez looked really betrayed. “I thought I made it clear that I’ll see you at 9. Aren’t you a bit too early?” there’s sarcasm in that Spanish accent. When Hanyu could not answer, the European knew he’s about to be left alone in a friendly date. “Let’s talk.” He said in a commanding tone.  
“W-wait the ship is leaving now!” the Asian struggled.  
“Nothing leaves this pier without MY permission. So decision to let you go is on ME.” Javi looks mad and the Captain bowed his head in silent agreement. Yuzuru had no choice but to explain everything to the older warrior.

Minutes later, Javier had heard all he had to hear and he just sighed. “I know I have no power over your duty as Emperor because I am just your friend. But at least tell me the truth instead of making me wait for you when you’re not actually showing up.”  
“Gomenasai(I’m sorry)” Hanyu bowed his head while the stood on the deck of the trader vessel. Javier had no choice but to accept that apology.  
The Spaniard sighed beside him in surrender. Then Fernandez fell into thoughts looking at the sea and the horizon. “You know what? Being the training partner and the friend of the Lord of Winter Wars is not particularly an enjoyable hobby. You’re always somewhere sometimes and nowadays you don’t stay in Cricket Cove as often. You’re difficult to talk to without guards pestering you and you’re not as cheerful as you used to be. Staying friends with you is even harder because you’re my closest rival. But I don’t regret ever losing to you. I don’t even regret losing Olympia twice. If there’s one thing I regret about in my entire life, it’s that day I told you how I really feel.”  
Yuzuru showed surprise hearing that from Fernandez.  
“I never should have told you THAT day." Espanya's future king shook his head. "Maybe..things won’t be this complicated. We would still be the best of friends that we used to be. You would still smile at me and let me hold you close or hug you as often as I want. I miss those days that we’re JUST Yuzuru and Javier. Laughing, fighting, telling each other our problems and dancing with each other on the ice. Everything about us were fine-until I fell in love with you-and confessed. Now, you’re out of my reach so far I can’t even invite you out to eat. Tell me Yuzu- how can we go back to how we used to be?”  
“We can’t.” Yuzuru whispered while watching the seagulls flying over their heads. “Because how we used to be—are strangers to one another. To you, I was just a weird Prince with a Pooh teddy bear. And you, to me was just a bad egg who lands beautiful quads while changing lovers every war.”  
Javier snorted “Yeah-we definitely can’t go back.” Then they fell silent again. “Yuzu, can I ask you something?”  
“Something like-?”  
“What do you think of my kingdom?”  
Hanyu felt strange. This question is the kind of question you ask from a prospective queen. But Javi could just be asking him as a fellow king. “Hmmm.. As Emperor? I think Espanya is poor.” He must have been too honest that his Spanish friend looked slightly offended. “Your people are not disciplined. Your land is barren, your laws are too lenient, your military defenses are weak, many crimes are evident in your seas, your trade system is too strict and your capital city is too crowded. In short, you will have to work your butt off when you inherit the throne.”  
“Oh man,” Javier look stressed already.  
“But I’m also jealous.”  
“Of what?”  
“Of your motherland. Espanya has something I badly want for my kingdom.”  
“And that is-?”  
“Life.” Yuzuru went into deep thinking while feeling the breeze and welcoming the sun’s rays against his face. “Nippon might be feared both in terms of wealth and might. But all those things can never bring back the lives lost during the earthquake. Even my fame as Olympus could not erase the sorrow of those who lost their loved ones. Your people might be struggling but they are alive. And that’s what you have to do when you become king. To keep them that way. But I know you will become a great ruler. Especially with a great queen by your side.”  
Javier listened with awe. Is this boy speaking really still just 19? He agrees to everything he said except one. “I-may rule Espanya alone.”  
“What do you mean?” Yuzuru's brows wrinkled. "You can't mean-"  
“Please listen first" Fernandez carefully explained why he said that. "Miki is a wonderful Princess and I’ll definitely choose her as queen if I’m a normal Prince. But I’m not normal. Because even with the engagement in which my future is offered to me on a silver platter in perfect timing, it didn’t change my feelings for you.” Javier looked at Yuzu sincerely.  
Yuzuru’s eyes literally bulged. He did not expect to hear that..now.  
“I thought that after you rejected me, I can move on and go back to being your friend. But I froze on the part where I see no one else but you. So I want you to know that the rumor about me and Miki were not true. And I don’t need the Ice tears because even after they are broken, I realize that I really love you. I still do.”  
“I know.” Yuzuru tried to hide his face away. He could not tell Javi that he heard whatever he said to Miki that night in the ship. Why is this man so persistent?! “ I know you took my pain in China and will do it again if you have to. I know, you will take that arrow in Canada if only you could and I won’t be surprised if you decide to leave Espanya because of me. I don’t know how I can thank you enough for every little thing you did for this mess of a person that I became. But I see no point of where this is going.. **even if I feel the same for you ******..it will not result to something good.”  
Javier resisted slapping himself to make sure he ehard it right. ‘I feel the same for you.’ Are apologetic words from Yuzu but somehow happiness flooded over him. “Wait Yuzu- are you saying that –?“  
"Yes,"  
Even before he can finish his question, Yuzuru already nodded. He did so with firm determination.  
They were looking at each other assessing their feelings when the old Captain carefully approached and said, “Prinsipe Javier, we are running tight on schedule. With your permission, may we please set sail now?”  
“Of course!” Fernandez suddenly had the cheerfulness of someone who won the Grand Prix Final. He happily turned to Yuzu. “Let’s talk about this the next time we meet.” Then he hugged the Nippon tight. Yuzuru closed his eyes, and they mirrored sorrow when he opened them. “Travel safely,” the Spaniard looked like he is too excited to tell somebody about what he’d learned. He almost skipped down the ramp to the docks.  
Yuzuru watched him but he is looking very guilty. 'This is something I must do.' he summoned courage to call his friend's name again.  
  
“Javi!”  
Yuzuru’s call made him turn back automatically. He still felt ecstatic when the Nippon came down the ramp to the docks. “Yes?” Did he come to give him a goodbye kiss? ‘haha.’ His mind is too happy to prepare himself for the following events.  
“About our deal…” Yuzu hesitated a bit.  
“Huh? Oh, right. You won. So what is it? I will do whatever you want.” He asked..still smiling.  
The King of Grand Prix took off a necklace and handed it to him. “I want you to take this back.”  
“What’s this?” but he knows exactly what this thing is. Its his family crest. The necklace he gave Yuzuru that time they were imprisoned in Nippon together. It is a symbol of loyalty. An object signifying that they will die for the sake of their brotherhood. “Why are you giving this back to me?”  
“Because you are going to forget that we ever met, Prince Javier.”  
All Javi’s joy vanished. Washed over by the new feelings of confusion and devastation. “What?”  
“I can’t be your friend anymore.” Yuzu’s words are cold but his eyes are sorry.  
This is driving him insane. “I don’t believe this.” His surprise transformed to anger. “What game are you playing Yuzuru?!” his pitch rose higher. He didn’t know what to do. “Why can’t you be honest for once?" his heart felt so tight it's hard to breath properly. Looks like he's having half a heart too. " I confessed to you and you turned me down. But I never gave up. Because even if you turn away from me, I can see it in your eyes, I can sense it. I can feel it. You have feelings for me because you named me your elephant! So Godamn it Yuzu, why do you do this to me?! ” he gave up on trying to understand whatever is happening right now. He’s frustrated, he’s hopeless and he’s angry.  
Yuzuru tried to act form but his eyes are betraying him. The crybaby is in tears. “I’m sorry. But I am the King of Grand Prix. And this is what I want. You WILL forget me as your friend, as your training partner, as someone you love. The same as I will erase your entire existence in mine. Because you destroy the order of my life.”  
“I won’t allow it.” he refused to acknowledge this.  
“We had a deal. You have no choice.” Hanyu insisted sadly.  
He is Javier Fernadez de Espanya and he is not someone who is open to his emotions. He never cries in front of anybody. But this time, his tears are rebellious. Now, he knows how dangerous is the deal they made. “You are clever, you know that?” his chest hurts. “You use the fact that you’re stronger than me to get what you want. What will you make me do next time,Yuzu? Hang myself by the neck?” this is all so funny and bitter.  
“The next time we meet at worlds, and I win," Yuzuru is also trying to hold his tears back. "-I will make you marry Princes Miki.”

Prince Fernandez was horrified to hear that from someone he thought is pure and considerate. He laughed because of too much pain and betrayal. So this is how people turn crazy.  
“I can’t believe you will play with my life to this extent. After all the things you’ve put me though, I have never hated you as much as I do now.” he said to Yuzuru. "Alright,” he is shaking but he managed to compose himself. “I will obey you this time because you won the highest pedestal. BUT I will spoil your next plan. Remember this, Yuzuru Hanyu, I will defeat you at worlds and I will make you MINE. You will come to me crying over your pride as Olympic champion because you lost. You will be forced to become my lover even if you don’t want to and you will tell everyone about us. You will obey me without complaints and you will have no choice but to adhere to my wishes. Maybe then,you will know how much you abuse my kindness.” With a glare, he snatched the medallion from Yuzuru’s hand and ran all the way home.

“How’s the date with Espanya’s favorite Prinsipe Yuzu?” Laura met him with a teasing smile when he got home to the royal palace.  
“Don’t mention that God forsaken name.”  
The Queen flinched at her brother's unusual mood. “What happened?”  
“Something that angered me." he ascend the stairs. “I will leave with Brian back to Canada tomorrow.”  
“What- so soon? But you still have three moons to rest before Worlds war!”  
“I will rest after I kick that slit-eyed mushroom out of the highest pedestal.” He dropped.  
Her majesty’s mouth remained open while looking up at her brother who disappeared into his room. Javier easily gets irritated but he had never looked that angry as far as she can remember. Her brother had always been chilled no matter what the situation but this time, it is strange that the cause of his anger is Yuzuru Hanyu. But then- only that Nippon boy can stir Javi’s emotions in opposite directions. She felt worried, yet relieved as well. ‘Javi has finally gotten serious.’ She smiled.


	9. VIRTUAL VICTORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will obey you this time because you won the highest pedestal. BUT I will spoil your next plan. Remember this, Yuzuru Hanyu, I will defeat you at Worlds and I will make you MINE. "  
> Those were the lines Javier said to Yuzuru the last time they parted ways in Barcelona. Now, after three moons, they have met again for their first real duel in the biggest war of the season...winter's Worlds War.  
> Can Hanyu's WILL persist? Or will Fernandez's ANGER burn the Olympic champion down?  
> Biggest arena, huge expectations, impossible deals at stake , Fate, destiny, prayer..with just a change of edge in a skating blade, anything can happen.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Getting near the end of Phantom's season! I'm so glad I managed to catch up (not entirely-but still...). Well, I don't have much to talk about but just THANK YOU for reading. Hardly here these past few weeks (BUSY BUSY BUSY). Here are the usual important notes for my works.Have fun reading!! 
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

WAR OF THE WORLD 2015..Shanghai Province, Empire China.  
  
His Winter Majesty, Olympus had to run so his Chinese stalkers can’t delay him and his army. He is grateful that they came to support him even though he is not their Emperor. But sometimes, too much attention does not help. Given his recovery and his recent win at Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, he is already unanimously considerd the winner. But he doesn’t feel at ease. There is something in the air that makes him uncertain. It’s a feeling which intensified when he came to greet Brian in the warrior’s chamber. Nam immediately flew to hug him excitedly.  
“You made it,” he ruffled the little Canadian’s hair and they giggled. “How’s Javier?” that’s his automatic question.  
“Acting strange.” Nam did not hesitate to report to him. “The lazybum did show up in Cricket until 3 weeks ago. AND, he did not train even once. He just kept on sitting in a corner doing this funny thing like sleeping while sitting down.”  
“It’s called meditating, Nam.” Orser corrected.  
“He didn’t train in Toronto? Did he stay in Espanya, Sensei?” Yuzu directed that question to the hermit.  
“I don’t think so. His sister the queen said he left for Canada the day after you. But he did not arrive on schedule.”  
“Did he tell you where he went?”  
“He didn’t say. When he showed up in the Cove, there’s something strange in him that I can’t pinpoint. It’s his aura. He seemed so desperate and angry. And then he would talk and laugh by himself. We all got worried.”  
“Maybe you can ask him? He always opens up to you.” Nam said.  
‘Not anymore.’ He said silently. But he pretended he would. “Don’t worry, Nam, we will dip him in a cold pond until he tells us where he went.” They giggled because of his promise. But their light atmosphere cooled down when Javier came in. Their eyes met and they stared at each other seriously.  
Suddenly, he saw a beautiful girl come out from hiding behind the Spaniard. Her hair curls are golden and her skin beautifully pale. Wait- “Who is she?” he might sound possessive but that was his immediate reaction. No doubt he had never seen this strange lady before.  
“She? Who?” Nam looked at Javier and genuinely wondered.  
“There’s no one there, Yuzu” Brian chuckled.  
He’s the only one who can see her? Now that he looked closer, the girl’s irises are hail-shaped and gold. And she bowed to him in respect.  
**‘All hail, God of Winter.’ ******He heard her voice even if she did not speak.  
Yuzuru drew his breath. ‘This woman, is Europa! The Winter Muse of Europe!’ . Then his disbelieving eyes shifted to his Spanish Rival. “You went to Grand Prix Mountain!” he said aloud.  
Nam and Brian turned to Javi, their faces asking if it is true. Javier just smirks.  
“Javi?” Orser wanted explanations but the Spaniard just turned and coldly said. “I’ll explain after I win this war.” And went out.  
“Excuse me, Sensei.” He bowed and immediately ran after Fernandez.

==============================

Javier had been thorugh hell just for this day. Nobody noticed it but his bruises and broken joints from excessive training have not healed completely yet. Right after his loss at Grand Prix Final and after that certain stupid day, he left for Canada but decided to re-route to Russia. Yuzuru’s backer is a winter spirit so he would need the help of one too. And where else would you find the Muses of winter but in Grand Prix Mountain?  
He begged the help of Europa who favored him above all European warriors. Just like Olympia to Yuzuru in the Great divide, Europa trained and taught him. Only he and God know what he’s been through in the last 2 and a half moons in that freezing mountain. If he is his normal self, he would give up and go home. But whenever he closes his eyes, he sees a face that fuels his determination and fury.  
“Javi!”  
That. That person calling him owns the face he is talking about.  
“It’s not nice to keep this a secret to Brian. Grand Prix Mountain is not a place any human can trespass.”  
“So, you’re worried about me now? I’m so touched.” He faked a smile. “By the way, you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?”  
The Nippon eyes narrowed in warning but he could not counter. Because he was the one who proposed the idea of forgetting each other.  
“What’s wrong? You look afraid .” Fernandez chuckled with confidence.  
“I’m not afraid of you.”  
“You should be. You’re not the only one who has a Winter lover.”  
The lights in the arena were turned on. Europa held onto Javi’s arm. He smiled at her and gave Yuzu a teasing look. “Why don’t you go and get dressed, Yuzuru? Let’s start this damn war” and then he wore a very confident smile that shook Hanyu’s certainty. 

==============================

“Arigatou, sensei..” Yuzu whispered in relief when he ended his ballad. His short wardance was not perfect. He fell on his nemesis triple spells combination. But the rest he nailed. The moment he found out that he danced his best wardance of this season, he knew he kept the gold away from Javier reach.  
“Your backer might be a winter muse, but mine’s a winter goddess.” He whispered to Javi once they were in the carriage going to the inn intended for the male warriors. Brian and Nam were tired and asleep.  
The Spaniard glared back. “Rejoice while you can, Yuzuru-sama (Lord Yuzuru). The war is not yet over. All it takes is a wrong edge and I will win.” That was like a negative mantra that discourages Yuzuru. While Javi never lost faith in himself even after his loss today. 

==============================

Then came the day of truth. The time for the Men’s Long wardance that will decide the strongest in the World.  
Yuzuru took battle position for his Long Wardance. HE won yesterday, and he will do the same now. All he needed to do is to seal that victory that he started and defend his World Title. He was sure he could do it but there is this certain feeling that emerged as he gained speed for his first Quad Salchow.  
  
The feeling of DISMAY.  
  
‘Why? Do I want Javi to win?’ his temporary moment of doubt affected his axis and he fell on his opening jump.  
‘No!’ his mind freaked out.

‘Yes!’ Javier literally pumped his fist in the air the second the Phantom of the Opera fell on that off axis Quad. Honestly, he had already lost this War even before they began. Yuzuru has the aid of Olympia while he can’t keep up with Europa’s teachings. And even without the winter Goddess, he doesn’t stand a chance against Yuzuru’s skills.  
That Nippon breaks war records even with half a heart. That’s scary. But the scariest thing is that, his rival is even better with the second battle. That boy has always been a monster of the Long wardance. The longer the battle drags on, the stronger he gets. Nobody stands a chance against him even that he’s not so perfect.  
Javi had always known it. That is why, a single fall or a rugged landing like that is already an open door for him. An illusion to this stupid hope that just won’t die.  
He watched Yuzuru exit the arena smiling but he can read those eyes. The Phantom is angry. In short, vulnerable to taunt.  
“What’s this? You lead but you look worried.”  
it’s now his turn to irritate this kid.  
“Why would I be?”  
“Let me think. Ahm…becaue you fell?” Javi pretended to think.  
“Did you forget Prince Fernandez? I fell five times in China, but I still won.”  
“Won? Maybe it was YOU who forgot. You were only second place there.” He laughed  
. Yuzuru’s eyes narrowed in irritation. That same time, the chill in the air suddenly increased. “I hate you.” The Nippon whispered.  
“The feeling is mutual.” Fernandez’s sarcasm dimmed Hanyus mood even more. “Just don’t forget our deal.” The Spaniard later added. “If you win this war against me, I will marry Miki as you wish. But if by some divine intervention I defeat you, YOU will become MY property wether you like it or not. You will obey whatever I want without any freedom of choice.”  
The defending champion did not answer-only grit his teeth secretly. He did not forget of course.  
“But for the sake of our friendship, I will let you back out if you want.” The Espanyol offered. “I don’t have to back out” Hanyu shrugs. “I already won.”  
Javier is challenged with that overconfidence. He’s affected but he kept his smile on. “You better deflate that pride, FRIEND. ‘Cause you’ll have to swallow it when I’m taller than you in the pedestal.” The Spanish warrior winked before he went into the ice. Yuzuru smiled back but with contempt.  
Javier Fernandez is the last man to fight and he can see that the witnesses are starting to go home. They are all so sure that the war is over. That Hanyu has defended his throne. That’s just discouraging. And the thought he already lost made him even more desperate. Even with Europa as his support, he cannot surpass Olympus whose backer is the winter goddess. If that’s the case, then there’s no other choice but to leave everything to fate- and prayer. Who will he pray to? Who protects this land during winter?Who is the Winter Muse of this continent?  
‘Asia,’ he silently called to his head. He had no other choice. ‘I know I am not your favorite and he is your master. But just this once.. in the ice you control, let me defeat the person I love. Give him to me.’ He then closed his eyes and waited for the first note of his wardance.

“It can’t be!”  
“Yuzu?” Denis Ten who is with him in the victors’ seats wondered why he suddenly stood up seeing Javier perform his wardance.  
‘No..That’s Asia!’ he cannot believe it. Nobody else can see, but there are two winter muses dancing with his training mate right now. One is clearly Europa but the other muse has black hair, brown skin and small build. These two winter spirits are circling around Fernandez while he fights. They drift in the wind taking turns leading Javi in all his spells and chants.  
Yuzu was filled with great alarm. His winter muse had betrayed him? He calms down when he remembered that his backer is the Olympia who is above all winter creatures. Still, a strange kind of fear grew inside him the more spells his rival lands. When the last warrior finished, the people started to get restless. Javier Fernandez fought a wardance without mistake. He tried to act normal but he’s freaking out inside. And he’s silently praying in his head.  
‘Sensei, please, don’t let him win. Please don’t let him win!’  
  
That same time, in the spot where Javier waited for fate’s decision, he repeats in his head the words ‘Please let me win…please please please spirits and muses of winter..I beg you-let me win!’  
With two strongest warriors vying for the highest pedestal of the World, whose prayers will WINTER grant?

==============================

The spirits decided and reflected the banner of the world champion.  
Yuzuru’s mouth opened in disbelief.  
Javier’s brows raised in shock.  
The witnesses yelped and then started to cheer in celebration.  
  
**The flag reflected on the ice is Espanya’s! ******  
  
The crazy confusion and the disorder around them disabled their brains for 5 seconds. That’s why, Javier Fernadez de Espanya decided to simplify what just happened.  
_Espanya is on top of the World now._  
He is the New world champion.  
He won the deal.  
Yuzuru is now his lover.  
“Ah…” it finally sank in. “ahahahaaha…” the goat noise he produced while squeezing his cheeks using his palms made Brian and the people laugh. But seriously-this is not funny! Winter’s most powerful man is now his **boyfriend! ******

STAKE TO THE HEART.  
That’s what he feels right now. He- the God of winter and Olympia’s favorite lost in a very close fight against an underdog. He sat beside Denis, looking totally defeated.  
“It’s okay, Yuzuru.”  
“You don’t understand.” He shook his head in dismay. Because it’s true. His pain was so extreme and regret filled him that he felt like crying where he sat. But even in his shame, the world watches how he would take his defeat. So he faked a smile and hugged Denis in a pretend act of sportsmanship. But only when Javier joined them that he felt how painful it is to lose. Javi hesitated to get near him so he opened his arms for a quick traditional hug. The European met his embrace eagerly and tight. That’s when he broke down. “You won.” He surrendered.  
“Don’t cry, Yuzu. Don’t cry.”  
“I’m not crying.” He denied but his tears are falling. He tried to hide it away from Javi but the Spaniard is tenderly watching him, wiping away his sorrow.  
“Don’t be sad…” Espanya’s Prince bumped foreheads with him while tapping his nape lightly. “Don’t be sad Yuzu”  
“You’re wrong,” he shook his head. “I’m not sad. I’m not.” he said but all he wanted to do that moment is cry so much. So Javier hugged him again..this time more gently..rocking him like a baby.  
“Shh..I won this time...but in my heart, you will always be the winner.” Javier whispered in his ear.  
He started to let it all out in a sob as his face is buried on the Spanish warrior’s shoulder. The truth is-he’s not sad. These tears are tears of relief. HE is, in truth, relieved that Javier did not let him win.  
The deal he proposed in Barcelona was a personal blow to Javi. One that he regrets but won’t admit. Thank God-he did not lose this person right here.  
HE might have forgotten about the world watching because he’s still inside Javi’s protection. Then he heard messengers come.  
“King Javier, may we ask you questions?” they excused.  
But Javi politely hid him away from their view and said, “Not now, please.” And then, the world champion helped Brian in bringing him to the warriors’ chamber.

==============================

Yuzuru had cried with the entire Cricket guild watching. There’s nothing they can say to him. They may not know about the deal but they know how much he hates to lose.  
“HE needs some time.” Brian gave a hint to the people there and they followed the head shaman out of the room.  
Javier was about to follow the people out when he felt a tug on the back of his battle skin. It’s Yuzuru.  
How can he resist that pathetic face? He sat down opposite the Emperor and listened to the hiccups of the Phantom. The eyes of his beloved are so red that everything he hated about him these past three months easily dissolved.  
“You don’t have to do this anymore. Now that I won, I can terminate the deal and---“  
“No!” the Nippon interrupted. “A deal is a deal. You can’t go back on your words. You are the new world champion, your will is done. ”  
“But don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”  
“IF it was me who won, you will obey me too, right?”  
“Yes.” Javi smiled. “I will have to marry Miki—and then, when she becomes Queen of Espanya, plan to arrange my own accident and kill myself.”  
“--!?” Yuzu forgot his hiccups and stared at him in horror. “Why would you do that?!”  
“Even before this war, I’ve already decided. If I can’t have you in this lifetime, maybe I’ll have you in the next.” Javier’s eyes were so warm that Hanyu was so touched.  
“Baka Javi (idiot Javi)” he chuckled. “Well-you don’t have to commit suicide now, do you?”  
“Why? DO you accept me? Even if it’s against your will, are you okay with me being with you?” Javi held Yuzu’s hands and looked at him somewhat hopeful. That’s why he was so delighted when the Nippon sharply nodded his head. “Is that a yes?” he wanted to be sure.  
“I dunno” then Yuzu smiled.  
That smile is so magnetic he suddenly felt like kissing him.  
Yuzuru froze seeing him inching closer but the Asian warrior did not turn away, perhaps confused at what to do in this situation.  
‘That’s right..stay right where you are’ his mischievous mind already had that scenario of the kiss he always dreamed about. But just when he was so sure he would succeed, the door suddenly creaked open. Yuzu jolted in surprise and his reflexes worked.  
  
“Guys, what’s taking you so long? The victory ceremony’s already starti--.” The young Canadian heard a loud thud even before he pushed the door open. “What happened?” he wondered why Yuzuru is sitting in the bench..face as red as chili while the New World champion is on the floor, with a big, red fist mark on his left face.  
Yuzu was so ashamed he quickly picked up Pooh, bowed to Nam and zoomed out of the door.  
“Uhh..what did I miss?” Nguyen had no clue what happened BEFORE he arrived.  
“Damn you Nam…” at least Javi is still alive because he groaned in pain and frustration. “The timing was so perfect, you know. SOooo perfect, you little bastard.!”  
“Ha?!” Cricket Cove’s youngest warrior has no idea why he’s receiving so much hate just picking his brothers up for the awarding ceremony.

==============================

No doubt, it is Javier Fernandez’s night.  
He unexpectedky won the worlds war for his beloved Espanya. And his grand prize is not the endless cheers , his title or his golden medallion but this man looking up at him. His Phantom of the Opera whose sad smile has a different glow than all his other smiles.  
When they hugged in the pedestals, the arena went wild. More so when they HAD to stand side by side for their portrait. Javier’s gestures to Yuzuru-no, it’s actually the way they look at each other that stirs the crowd. There’s something strange yet intriguing about the way they treat each other.  
Say for example, when the time came for them to pay tribute to the World spirits, Olympus graciously made way for the New Champion and he respectfully tried not to steal the spotlight from Javi. But the World champion could see that his second best is sad, that’s why he never left his side. Plus, he’d been extra caring and careful on him..asking if he’s feeling okay or if he’s tired. And if given the chance, pulls him close whenever he THINKS no one can see.  
Nothing can get more romantic than that.  
And then the spirits made a special request. That the new and previous King of the World Winter wars should do a side by side Quad spell to a romantic music.  
Uhuh- I know right?

Javier was a bit thankful that his friends are there to distract Yuzuru from his frustration. They know him too well and the Nippon is not good at hiding his dismay. So after their final bow, Kaitlyn Weaver forced Yuzu to do the Quad battle that he started. As expected, the Quad toe spell was perfect. He, as the World champion is forced to do the same. His landing was a bit shaky but he did it and Yuzuru’s smile rpoved that. Then, Olympus spotted young Nam about to hide into the crowd of warriors.The little Canadian could sense Yuzuru’s evil intention but the Nippon had already caught Nguyen’s arm and the tug of war began.  
Being weaker in build, Yuzuru was dragged off when Nam squirmed. He needed assistance. “Javi, help!”  
Just those two words and Javier founds himself immediately obeying-pulling the Canadian Prince out of the pack.  
“Jump. Quad.” The Emperor of Nippon demanded from their youngest brother.  
“I can’t!”  
“No. Jump.” Yuzu denied.  
Nam turned to Javi and begged. But Fernandez shrugged “I’m sorry but he’s the boss” he refers to Hanyu.  
“Jump, Jump…I said jump!” the training partners conspired to bully Canada’s youngest senior warrior.And the audience laughed altogether.  
That scene is only meant to show three close brothers having fun but it revealed more than what it intended. It showed an unlikely family. A domineering mother, an underdog husband and an unlucky son. So when young Nam fell on his under rotated Quad spell, both hi PARENTS covered their faces in fear.  


==============================

During the victory banquet in which he was the center of all attentions, he worried that Yuzu will feel out of place. But the world silver medalist never shows his sadness to people. He dorked around with Nippon warriors as usual and smiled to everyone for doing a good job. Soon, while he was drinking with Misha, Jason, Jeremy, and some men from the Ice lovers discipline, Yuzuru came hesitantly.  
"Hey, do you feel tired?" he gently asked, slowly drawing the Nippon close. Jeremy and Misha shared funny looks while drinking.  
"No." Yuzu shook his head and smiled. "I came to say goodbye."  
"So soon?"  
"Hai(yes). I am leading Nippon to next Moon's World Team Trophy. I have to go back to Nippon and prepare."  
"You really have a tough job, don't you?"  
"Don't worry, we will watch over Javier for you. If he flirts with anyone here, I will immediately send you a report." Misha's teasing gained him a punch on the shoulder from the Spaniard while Yuzuru just smiled. "What I mean is take care,Yuzu." the Prince of Uzbekistan clarified himself.  
Yuzuru bowed and then formally said to Javier. "By the way, Javi..I think you have to walk me out."  
"What? Don't tell me Javier is now your tour guide?" Jason's joke gained giggles from the men as they drank their rums.  
"No. But it is Nippon's tradition to walk someone out-as that person's boyfriend."  
The five unfortunate souls spat back their drinks in surprise while they were laughed at by the others. It took them a long time to recover from the shock before they all looked at Yuzuru with wide eyes.  
It was Javier who never really recovered his poise. The rum he was supposed to swallow went to his air track and came out of his nose. He never stopped coughing and his face is very red.  
"Hey, are you okay..world champion?" Jeremy pat the Spaniard's back while Misha laughed at himself.  
"Haha...Well, I must really be drunk now because I'm hearing things. I thought you said BOYFRIEND."  
"I think we're ALL drunk!" the men laughed to shoo away the awkwardness building up in the circle. They know Yuzuru as someone straightforward yet innocent. He might not really know that BOY and FRIEND should not be spoken as one word.  
But Yuzuru did not look like he was joking. So all their smiles disappeared altogether and they turned to face Javier, their eyes asking for long explanations.  
"It's not what you think." Fernandez immediately denied. Then before anyone can have a follow-up question, he gently shoved Yuzuru's back away from the suspecting circle. But he left a promise, "I will be back...and I'll explain."

"Was that really necessary?" Javier complained while he leaned helplessly on the hallway.  
Yuzuru was confused why the new world champion is pale but blushing. "What's wrong? It was your condition that if you win, which you did, I will tell people about us. I am just keeping my side of the deal." he sounded like it's just really business for him. A promise is bound to fulfill.  
"I know but-on second thought, don't tell anyone." Javier took that condition back.  
"Are you ashamed about me?"  
"God no!" Javier yelled in horror. "I'm proud of you and I want to shout to everybody in there that I am the happiest man alive because I have you. But don't tell anybody. That's an order."  
"WHy not?"  
"Because your admirers will eat me alive, I will be cursed by the winter spirits and Nippon will kill me for sure."  
Yuzuru's evil smile painted on his thin lips. "Then you should have thought of that BEFORE you proposed that deal in Barcelona."  
"I was angry, okay?!" he shouted. "You threatened to leave me and I just snapped! Now, I have more problems that I won." he face-palmed in hopelessness.  
"Just erase our entire deal and your problems are solved."  
"No!" Javi denied like a child refusing to give up his favorite toy. "Never,"  
The silver medalist smiled. "Okay, I won't tell anybody." he agreed. "But next World's, I will definitely take back my crown and we will be THROUGH. Not negotiable."  
Javier's competitive side was triggered by that challenge. "Don't be too confident Yuzu. I've proven now that it is possible to defeat you. I will never let you go. " he stood up. "Next worlds war, I will defend my crown..and I will introduce you to Espanya as alternate King." Fernandez may sound blackmailing his friend but his eyes are showing hope and love.  
Yuzuru does not like that proposal which challenged him even more. "Nippon won't let that happen"  
"Which is why you need to work EXTRA hard, Yuzuru-sama"  
"What about the Minor wars?"  
"Same rules.Whoever steps onto the highest pedestal will have an absolute command. No questions..no complaints.But the world Champion gets the final word."  
"It's on." Hanyu smirks. Because he will not let this man win again, no matter how irresistible he might look.


	10. YOUTH'S YEARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Nam Nguyen had won the rights to Canada's throne but he is too young to rule. However, he had been invited to Nippon for the World Team Trophy as Canada's Ace Prince. And how huge an honor he felt that after years of living in the shadows of Yuzu and Javi, he could finally build a name of his own.  
> Finally..maybe finally,he will be worth a glance from his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED chapter  
> Hi! This will be the last of the main chapters of my work so let me convey my sincere thanks to you who is reading up to this far. And I’ll have to apologize that I am ending it with Nam’s views-not Yuzu’s or Javi’s as I usually do. Also, I'm sorry that I HAD to edit some parts here and there *ahem* because it doesn't make sense when I read it again*ahem*  
> You might find this finale rather CONFUSING (details, characters and such), SHOCKING (a bit) and HEART-BREAKING (on Nam’s part since he confessed here to his first love).  
> But the good news is- I prepared a surprise as thank you. Since this is Chapter 10 of 11, you will come to a point here when you will have to choose between YES and NO and perhaps help Nam discover details about Yuzu and what happened before the World Team Trophy.That is..IF YOU ARE CURIOUS. :)  
>   
> And of course, here are still the terms which might still be helpful as you read through the last of the main chapters. The next one is a side story which will depend on your choice later.  
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.  
> Thank you once again, everyone !^-^  
> 

NIPPON KINGDOM..Capital City of Tokyo  
  
Once every two years, all the kingdoms gather in one battleground to fight for the title of 'The best in the world'. Such clash had been named ‘The World Team Trophy’ where two best fighters of each disciplines are sent by the best fighting nations to win the victory and honor for their motherland. For many years, it represents a duel between the giant empires Russia and America. But there’s also one kingdom these two are afraid of.  
  
Little Nippon.  
  
This Asian land is a power nation that always excels in ANY Winter War. They prove the world that it is not about numbers but about strength. Coincidentally, it is also the cradle of the Olympic Champion, former world champion and defending Grand Prix Final Champion who exists as one man. They are currently in that person's turf.

As everyone arrived in Tokyo's ancient but advanced City and its technology,they saw with their own eyes a fraction of the simplicity and modernization of Nippon compared to those bigger kingdoms including their own.  
First of all, the arena is a gigantic dome with transparent ceiling where the spectators could see winter skies, rain and snow. The ice where the battle will take place is top class and huge. The Emperor made sure his guests / rivals experience the extreme hospitality of Nippon citizens. From the biggest empire down to the simplest kingdoms, Princes, Princesses and Ice Lovers are welcomed with warmth.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Yuzu is this rich." Nam marveled at every wonderful thing he sees in Tokyo so far including the War venue as they enlisted.  
"Technically speaking he is the richest man in the World..but he doesn't want to make that obvious." Brian chuckled. "He uses his treasure instead to help other people. "  
"And that's why he's blessed even more, right? Because he's generous." Nguyen added.  
"He is." Javi agreed. The Spaniard is invited not as a competitor but as a guest of Honor being the World Champion. "I would even say he's overly generous when it comes to material things. I just wish he'd be as generous when it comes to pedestals." Fernandez frowned remembering how possessive is Hanyu with winning Golds.  
"Well,considering your miracle victory in China, I doubt he will ever be generous to you." Nguyen stuck out his tongue and had to run while the Spaniard chases him away.  
Brian just laughed with their childishness.  
  
The wait was not long. The War immediately began.  
  
Nam did not see Yuzu until the first round of the fights. His Asian Cricket Cove brother arrived with his Nippon warriors and stole attentions while he marched ahead of them and really looked superior. Well-isn't he this kingdom's leader?  
During the short battles, Nippon fell behind Canada but the Emperor of the rising sun single-highhandedly secured the lowest pedestal with his delicate Chopin Ballad , to the dismay of his Canadian comrades. Yet inside Nguyen’s heart, he is celebrating because his brothers in Toronto are the ones he considered his true teammates. So, right before the Final battle, he sneaked into Nippon's assigned chamber and found his dear Asian Cricket brother laughing with Javi and Brian.  
“Yuzu!” he immediately smiled to the Asian who met him with that usual open arms and sunny smile. “I missed you!”  
“You just saw him minutes ago.” Javier dropped.  
“Don’t mind him,” Yuzu glared at the Spaniard but gave him a pat on the head. “You did great out there..little Prince.”  
“Of course I did. I’m a Cricket warrior!” he said proudly. But his proud grin disappeared once his eyes panned upwards and rested on the Olympic Champion’s chin. There’s…a scar?  
“Yuzu-what happened to your chin?” he just had to ask out of concern.  
Yuzu automatically looked at Javi whose face dimmed as if remembering a bad memory about the said scar. And then the always composed Hanyu panicked a bit and covered the scar from his view.  
“Oh this? I just fell during training. No need to worry Nam. It’s healed now.”  
Yuzuru smiled reassuringly but he can tell his two brothers are hiding something. But what?  
He’s about to find out soon enough.

==============================

He was with his teammates when America’s warriors passed by and his head followed a certain young female named Princess Polina Edmunds.  
His comrades noticed this and they began teasing him nonstop.  
“Will you stop it guys?” while he’s blushing red in the middle of the embarrassing torture, he accidentally spotted Yuzuru running through the lobby aiming to go somewhere. He looks so excited and unusually cheerful. But where is his elder brother going? Javier is talking to Brian eight meters away from them. He was about to tell Fernandez but curiosity won over him. He followed the Phantom outside the dome where the Nippon made sure no one is looking before slowly going around the back of the winter wars venue. The strange sneaking around heightened his suspicion that he tiptoe towards that pillar where Yuzu disappeared. And by the moment he peeped in, he was shocked to see his brother talking to a strange looking man.  
Well- strange as in WEIRD.  
  
The man looks unfamiliar but the aura that stranger exudes is not ordinary. The way he dress in animal fur on his lower body and wears a turban on his head with eagle feathers sticking out from it, is not the fashion of winter land. And there’s another strange detail. The man’s color-is brown. His upper body which is left exposed reveals muscular packs enhanced by white skin paintings that crawled up to his face in an artistic manner. Also, the man’s hair is neatly braided and the length reached down to his torso! Nam winced at this alien style but he imagined this person might be what the female warriors call ‘HOT’.  
“You came,” Yuzu said rather happily. “Even though you hate winter.”  
“I had to see your world” Even the man’s voice is full and manly. “I needed to understand why you would not leave it to be with me.”  
‘Huh?!’ Nam’s ears zinged. Did he just hear something unpleasant?  
Yuzuru bowed his head and fell silent. “You are sunlight and I - moon. Day peak and high noon cannot meet, you know that."  
“Because when we are together..we die. Stupid prophecy.” the man cursed.  
“That is our fate, Kai. To circle around each other like the sun and moon in the sky. But we are both Olympians-that is enough.”  
  
The kind of topic is out of Nam's comprehension but not enough to kill his curiosity. Why is Yuzuru speaking this way to someone he just met? Or-did he know this guy?  
“Ever since our paths crossed, I began to wonder what could have happened if I had been born a Spaniard instead of who I am now. Would you still reject me?”  
Yuzuru flinched at the man’s words and then he looked down, giving no reply.  
Seeing him depressed, the stranger sighed and whispered softly. “Don't feel bad anymore. I understand your choice. Actually, I only came to say goodbye.”  
“So soon?” Yuzuru looked very disappointed, sad and something else. Something like—longing?  
“This is not my territory. My body is not used to winter. And I think it’s time I go back to my tribe.”  
“I see..” Yuzu offered to shake hands. “so it's goodbye then?”  
Instead of taking that hand, the stranger did something intimate like pull Yuzu close until their foreheads meet. That instant,rays of blue and orange lights sparkled in the open space, temporarily blinding Nam. When the Canadian looked again, Yuzuru is not Yuzuru anymore. The Winter Lord is in God mode. His entire body is emanating a blue light, his irises are stellar dendrites and the blue Olympic rings are glowing in his forehead..and his hair is very long and soooo white. The stranger was not surprised seeing this, because he is transformed himself.While Yuzu is glowing blue, the stranger is on fire-literally. His entire body is enveloped in orange flames up to his hair but not a single strand of it is burnt. Also, he has the same five rings on his forehead like Yuzu.  
  
'What on earth is happening?’ Nguyen can only scream in his head in confusion.  
“I'm sorry. I want to see the real YOU before I go and never see you again.” The man apologized.  
Yuzuru looked slightly shocked at the gesture but later he relaxed and smiled. “You can also see me fight if you want.”  
“What?”  
“You have shown me your fire dance in Sapporo. This time, let me show you how I fight as the Winter Lord.”  
“Is that a challenge or an invitation?” the man confirmed.  
“Both.” Yuzuru’s eyes disappeared into beautiful slits as he smiled.  
  
Nam has heard and seen enough. His chest suddenly felt so tight and he felt betrayed-for Javi. That smile is reserved for the Spaniard whenever he makes Yuzu laugh after failed wars. But there is something going on between this man and Yuzuru. Some connection that makes him sad and angry at the same time. Is this what they call JEALOUSY?  
  
The sound of the gong alarmed Yuzu and his ‘friend’ that they returned to normal humans.  
That noise warned Nam that he had to go back inside before he is caught eavesdropping out here. He did so successfully because he is a swift runner. Still trying to get back to his team, he bumped into Javi in the hallway.  
“Hey, why are you gasping?” his eldest brother chuckled.  
“Javi-“ he was about to tell what he saw but he hesitated a moment. There’s no way the Spaniard would like to know what happened out there.  
“Why are you so quiet?--Never mind, have you seen Yuzuru?”  
He swallowed. “He’s-” before he can confess, a cheerful voice echoed.  
“Javi!” Yuzuru came WITHOUT the guy.  
“Where were you? I was looking all over.” Javi asked.  
Nam listened attentively to what Hanyu would say. Would he tell the truth?  
“Gomenasai (I'm sorry), I went to Kikuchi-san for final medical checks. It took a bit longer.” And then the smile.  
‘He lied!’ Nam’s eyes widened is disbelief. The pain he felt a while ago returned seeing Javi's unsuspecting nod.  
“Oh, your final battle is starting. You go to ahead to your warriors. I’ll get Pooh for you.” In less than 10 seconds, Fernandez is out of their sight.  
It is at that time that he looked at Yuzu the way he felt betrayed. Hanyu of course noticed that.  
“What’s wrong Nam?”  
‘Good thing you asked,’ he said to himself. He wanted to get straight to the point but he will start with a motivation question. “Did you know I liked you, Yuzu?”  
Yuzuru was surprised but later smiled and said “Aww..I like you too, Nam” and ruffled his hair.  
But he stepped away..looking irritated. “Okay, re-phrased...” Nguyen said. “Did you know you were my First love?”  
The brotherly smile from the Nippon disappeared and turned to shock. He doesn’t know how to react to that.  
“That’s right. While you treat me like a child, ruffles my hair, spoils me and protects me-I never considered you a brother but an inspiration. I came to Cricket Cove for you and many times I prayed that Javi will break a bone any day in training so I can monopolize you even for a few days.”  
“Nam—“  
“I was hoping I could grow up quicker so I can at least be a man in your eyes. But by and by I realized that you love Javi..so I slowly accepted that I’m stuck at being a ‘little brother’.” He’s not even finished but his tears are escaping from his eyes. Ones that he quickly wipe away so as not to appear weak. “I hate Javier because he is close to you. But if I’m going to pick a side between him and somebody else..I’m definitely on my brother’s side.” He’s sniffing.  
“Nam, I don’t understand what you are saying...” Yuzu gently shook his head.  
He looked at the Nippon with grudge. “Who is Kai?”  
Hanyu gasped, his eyes rounded in surprise. “How’d you--?” he can’t even finish his sentence. He’s turning pale and his guilt is obvious. Plus, his hands are shaking.  
“Is he so important that you would LIE to Javi about him?”  
“Nam it's not that-“  
“Javi might be lazy and arrogant and narcissistic but even I can feel his true love for you. He suffered a lot from you, for you, and yet- you can’t be honest enough to tell him you’ve been outside with a guy who acts like he's your boyfriend. That’s not fair!” his voice raised a little.  
Yuzuru wanted to explain but the start of the Final battle has been announced.  
“From Nippon Kingdom, Yuzuru Hanyu!” the spirits called.  
The Phantom was forced to enter the Ice, glancing uncomfortably at him to whom he owes many explanations.

==============================

The Phantom of the Opera glides to the center accompanied by the thunderous applause of the spectators. But Nam did not join in the cheers like he usually does. He doesn’t even agree to Javi’s supportive encouragements.  
‘Don’t clap, you lazybum. You don’t know what he did to you today!’ he felt so betrayed he refused to watch Yuzu’s wardance. He just looked around him trying to resist the magical pull of the Phantom’s voice that echoes through the entire arena. He could hear the shrieks but he ignored everything. Might as well look somewhere else in order to chill his mind from the stress of today. Instead of peace of mind though, his blood boiled again. He pulled his eyes away from Yuzuru only to see the Kai guy who stood behind the boards. There’s no mistaking it-that is the man who was burning.  
He still looks weird but nobody else noticed him because everyone’s magnetized by Yuzuru’s war dance. That includes the man who looks at Hanyu like he's the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life.  
This time, Nguyen dared look at Yuzuru and he noticed that his aura is different. This is the last dance of the Phantom and the ghost intends to make this final performance unforgettable. He danced so calm, his chants are faster and his spells were spot on. Yuzu is trying to impress someone.  
After a beautiful chant towards the end of the melody, there was a point when Yuzuru paused and mouthed ‘BYE, BYE’ to a certain direction before going into his final combination spin.  
  
The man smiled. He knows the farewell is for him. ‘Goodbye-my moon.’ he whispered to the wind. As the melody descended to end, Kai turned away and marched out of the arena never to be seen in the Winter world again.

==============================

WTT banquet  
  
The war is over but there is still silent competition and controversy going on during the celebration feast. This is what happens when the best of the world gathers in one place and nobody wants to admit their defeat. Each kingdom have their own space and talks only to each other in fear of being shunned by their comrades. Here, they act what they really are in reality—ENEMIES. Every king hordes their men and does not intervene in the affairs of the other groups.That is the unwritten rule of the World Team Trophy. But in every army there’s always one warrior that breaks the rules.  
  
Yuzuru Hanyu..Emperor of Nippon. The crowning jewel of Men's Figure skating.  
  
The Winter Lord might have noticed the awkward atmosphere of the space or it could be that he didn’t care. He breaks away from his slit eyed comrades and mingled with his inter-kingdom friends. With Javi’s help, the segregation of kingdoms soon broke and the silent competition going on eventually dissolved as everyone who aren't originally friends began to act less strained with each other. Such is the power of the Olympic champion. He not only conquers nations but also embodies the spirit of sportsmanship and unity that is needed to make this world a better place. He is the magnet that attracts different fighters around him and when they are near him, they shed off their races and identities. He makes them feel that they are all people of the same world..and that’s the only thing that matters.  
  
“Seriously, he’s scary.” Andrew Poje said to his fellow Canadians while looking at the merry sight of people with different skins dancing together in celebration. They are talking about Yuzuru who is sorrounded by those people but still reserved and modest.  
“We’ve combined our forces and all but he still defended the lowest pedestal-ALONE!” Andrew shook his head in both disbelief and amazement.  
  
Nam listened with dead interest. “Uhuh- and he did that by winning both long and short wars. His warriors are far too inferior compared to him. He’s too strong to be JUST a Nippon.” Prince Kevin Reynolds sounded very racist but young Nam did not mind. He’s not in the mood to defend that liar.  
“True. Why can’t he just be Canadian? We could have had heaps of Golds, medals and honors by now. AND a humble king for a change” Eric sounded hopeful.  
“Because he wasn’t born in Canada, Eric. Unless he marries a Canadian Princess we won’t have a piece of that incredible powers inside him or even a little Hanyu for us to groom into a Canadian Prince. Yuzuru trains in Canada so we get to share some credits for his success-at least be happy with that. I heard Russia wants him as well.” Meagan joined the conversation.  
“Everybody wants him, that is- right before they FEAR him.” Kaitlin Weaver smiled with the ironic fact that someone so likeable could also be every fearsome. "He looks so adorable the first time I met him that I thought he was a puppy at first glance. "  
"You mean a puppy with a knife?" Andrew's addition stirred the group with laughter.  
Except Nam.He looks intently at that jolly circle of men orbiting around Hanyu.

“Cheers to the Legend!” Jeremy proposed a toast and they all raised their goblets. Yuzuru’s is as usual having fruit nectar instead of rum.He's still a minor as far as Nippon laws are concerned. Plus his face just looks like 13 years old.  
“By the way your majesty, have you heard the news?”  
“Hm? What news?” the winter king asked innocently.  
“Patrick Chan is coming back.”  
Everyone turned surprisingly to Alex who said that. “Who told you?”  
“I heard it from Canada. They’re pretty hyped about it saying-their king is taking his 'revenge'.”  
Suddenly, Yuzuru’s glass broke.Nobody was able to react.  
“Oh dear,” Hanyu looked calm with nectar spilled on his garment and blood on his hand. “Clumsy me.”  
“Oh my God, Yuzu!! Are you okay?!!" the men finally clamored in panic at the sight of the wound.  
"Let me see your hand.” Javi over reacted. But the Nippon immediately hid it from his reach.  
“It’s just a scratch. Sorry I didn’t notice the glass was slightly cracked. Please continue your conversation. I’ll be right back. Excuse me.” the Nippon politely bowed and left.  
The Princes were left speechless. Yuzuru is gone but they could still feel the tension with the mere mention of Patrick’s name.  
They are very much aware of the role of Patrick Chan as Yuzuru Hanyu’s arch enemy.He is the _'Favorite Canadian who made a mistake THAT'S WHY the Lucky Nippon kid won the gold' ___.  
Javier on the other hand knows the deeper effect of that man to Yzuru. But whether they know little or much about these rivals, they are sure of one thing.  
  
That glass goblet just now, did not break because it was ‘slightly cracked’. It broke from too much force.  


==============================

Nam was pretending to ignore his Cricket Brothers the entire time but his eyes are always watching Yuzu and his young heart would always ache. That ache turned to worry when Yuzu's hand bled and he excused out of the banquet hall. He was sure Javi would follow immediately so he waited until the Spaniard went out before he stalked the two. He found a very comfortable place behind a Nippon Samurai's statue where he could hear them safely.  
  
Javi slowly approached Yuzu who is washing his bloody hand using the water from the stone fountain.  
“Well, that was unexpected.” Fernandez joked.  
The Asian did not even bother glancing at Javi. “I'm sorry I was so careless.” The sweet manly voice is now tinted with sarcasm and lots of suppressed emotions.  
Javier sighed. “It’s okay, it’s just me. You don’t have to try to say anything nice.”  
As if that’s a cue, Hanyu’s hand washing became more intense while he mouth the words. “Revenge? Hah-don’t make me laugh. If he thinks I’m afraid, no, I’m glad. He owes me far more than he could afford to pay. Sapporo, Gibraltar strait, the scandal before NHK, China, Vancouver, Sochi, THAT WATER… with all those things he put me through to get rid of me, I can only grit my teeth and endure while he hides behind his minions. Now after two years, the coward finally had the decency to fight me fair. So what if he’s coming back? I’ve been PATIENTLY waiting.”  
  
Prince Nam heard the words and again, he was reminded of how fearful Yuzuru is if he is nudged in the wrong direction. He has two sides, extreme light and extreme darkness which represent the two personalities he is harboring inside him. Two powers that clash and needs to be controlled. Such as this darkness that’s about to be awaken by the mere mention of Chan’s name.  
Javi must have sensed the same danger he did because his eldest Cricket brother decided to at least pacify this looming aura of Yuzuru by hugging him from the back. Yuzuru flinched but did not protest.  
'Hey!' Nam felt overly jealous. He was expecting Yuzuru to push the spaniard away in disgust but the Nippon instead seemed to have calmed down with that loving embrace. Uh..this is a bit unusual. Yuzuru never allows anyone to get that close to him. Not even Javi as far as he recalled. But now-- what?  
  
"Are you cool now?" Javier's tone is very soft and soothing that Yuzuru chuckled.  
"You're afraid I'd freeze everything again just like what I did in Sapporo?"  
"Prevention is better than solution," Fernandez leaned his head on Hanyu's shoulder while pouting, "You looked really scary that time, you know. You didn't even recognize me."  
"Whose fault is it that I became like THAT?!" the Asian faced Javier and childishly offered his wounded hand as if commanding Fernandez to fix it.  
The European laughed and got Yuzuru’s hand while gently drying it with a handkerchief. Then, he tore the hem of his shirt to wrap it around the cut. The mood turned back to being serious. “I can’t blame you. Even I want to punch Patrick all over his body until he breaks the same bones and have the same wounds he caused you in the past and I will do that if you want me to. But you- I won’t let you taint your hands on someone that low. Revenge is yours to have but don’t do anything dangerous.” He begged.  
“I am not like him, Javi." Yuzu shook his head and breathed deep perhaps to pull himself together. "If I wanted to, I could just say the word to Olympia and she will gladly freeze Canada and China for my sake. But I am a true warrior of winter. I will fight the way a Prince is allowed to fight. I won’t do anything dangerous. I will just knock him so far down he will shame the day he was born.” The smile Yuzuru wore was reassuring but the words were still heavy with grudge towards the subject.  
Javier finished wrapping the wound . “Just remember, whatever happens, I will be here for you.”  
“I know. But this is between Patrick and me. This has nothing to do with you.”  
“The day he even thought of hurting you was the day he declared war with Espanya.” the European kissed that bandaged hand and moved to kiss the Asian Lord of Winter. But there was a very sharp noise that distracted them both. Someone saw them!

'No!!!' Prince Nguyen's head was screaming with rage and disbelief but his mouth won't open. His eyes that he so badly wanted to shut tight would not blink. He's seeing this. He's really seeing this.Javier and Yzuru are about to---. 'What's happening? When did they---, how did they---. Urgh!!!' even his mind would not work anymore. Yeah it's true that he's on Javier's side when it comes to courting Yuzu but to actually witness secret scenes like this drives him crazy. Javier is making a move on his precious Yuzuru!  
' It can't be!!! ' his sudden impulses made him forget he is supposed to stay hiding. He angrily pounded the samurai statue's sword , aaaand---it broke and fell with a loud noise. Upon impulse, he turned on his heels and started to run but Javier caught him.  
"Nam?!Wh-what're YOU doing here?"  
He did not answer especially that Yuzuru ran after them and found out it's him who had been sneaking around. He looked at Hanyu's surprised face and expected a scolding but his Nippon training brother just sighed.  
"You go ahead. I'll take care of him, Javi"  
"No I'll take care of him. And I'll make sure he's going to get IT.Even eavesdropping on people has a limit!!!" Javier threatened to punish him however he likes but Yuzuru's voice became more commanding.  
"Javi,"  
that one call was enough for Fernandez to let him go and leave.  
After the silence, Olympus finally spoke up. “Nam, are you still mad?”  
He gave no answer, but only looked at Hanyu with the same grudge he had since the start of this war.  
Hanyu looked uneasy and worried but he spoke. “Look, you once asked me where I got my scar. This was from Kai.”  
He met the King’s sincere eyes. "Kai. That guy with you?" He's quite sure it's the guy in flames.  
Yuzu nodded softly. “Hai (Yes). Do you still want to know who he is?” the Winter Lord humbly asked him.

=======================================================================================

 **“YES,” ******Nam decided. _(Please see Chapter 11 LATER if you want to know the truth.It’s about the stranger and what happened after Yuzuru lost the World throne to Javi.) ___

=======================================================================================

 **“NO need. I don’t think I’ll believe what you say anyway.” ******Nam answered and Yuzuru bowed his head in dismay. _(Please ignore Chapter 11. I can assure you the extra does not affect the ending. It helps clarify things though. But-consumes time.) ___

=======================================================================================

When the banquet ended and contented foreign warriors left the place a mess, Javier remained..searching for the apple of his eyes. He saw Brian that's why he planned to ask him. But before he can finish, his shaman already knew who he wants.  
"Yuzuru is with Nam. They went back to the arena."  
"O-kay." He followed the directions and he was not misled. He found Nam by the boards. "hey-where's Yuzu?"  
Nam pointed to the center of the huge space.  
The arena is now empty and dark. But there is light from the moon's rays shining down through the transparent ceiling. Thanks to that magical light, the ice seemed to glow. In the middle of that wonderful sight, there is Yuzuru..looking up at the stars, alone and unmoving. Nam quietly nudged him forward and he understood he wanted him to out there and fetch Yuzu. He did so slowly.  
"You still wanna fight?" he joked while gliding towards the loner.  
"I'm not some war freak like you." Yuzuru's lips moved but he never took his eyes off the celestial wonder above him.  
"Alright, your majesty. But it's almost midnight. Baby Nam wants you to rest now." his joke produced a soft laugh from the Emperor. They exit the ice together and were near Nam's place by the boards when he happened to remember. "So Patrick is returning. What is your battle plan against the KING?” he mocked Canada’s ruler.  
Yuzuru shrugged. “Everything's ready for next season. I will make sure my Long war dance is something he will like.” that sounds like a promising threat.  
“And how, pray tell are you going to surprise the coward?”  
“I am going to use Kai’s firedance.”  
  
That declaration horrified both Nam and Javi so much to the point that the latter stopped his blades and had gone speechless in shock. After a few seconds, he recovered.  
“You’re crazy.”  
“Maybe..but I've decided. During the blue moon, sensei said I will meet someone who will teach me something that I can use for battle. Now I understand the purpose of my teacher. It’s to prepare me for Patrick’s return. I need a wardance so powerful that it will shatter the limit of the winter spirits. And only Kai's Fire Dance can help me do that.”  
Javier turned ple. “His dance is dangerous, not to mention impossible to do! He summons the power of Fire spirits. How can you-a winter warrior possibly do that? Besides, you’ve already exceeded the winter limits in Sochi. Isn’t that enough?”  
“I want more,” Yuzuru promised. "and I will definitely do it." The ever gentle and kind Yuzuru that he knows sounded so greedy tonight. Greedy for power, perfection and revenge. Greed which is far more than Patrick Chan's.  
"Please," Javier begged. "don't do this. You'll burn yourself out."  
"That won't happen. Because I will balance fire with ice." Yuzuru declared without fear. "I will recycle Chopin's Ballad for my short wardance. This time, I'm going to add another Quad spell."  
Javier just froze there in horror. There's no stopping it now. Yuzuru has made up his mind. And even if the whole world is against it, Olympus will do what he thinks is necessary to win his wars. He has no doubt Yuzu will deliver but something tells him..next war season is going to be full of Fire and Ice.  
  
Once old enemies meet again, this world will either **burn to ashes** or **freeze to death.**

=======================================================================================


	11. SUN, MOON and the STARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nam Nguyen had seen unbelievable things during the 2015 World Team Trophy. A stranger on fire, a strange phenomenon, a strange behavior from his reserved and secretive Nippon Cricket brother. These things made him curious, jealous and angry. But it only boils down to a single scar on Yuzuru's chin. So when he confronted Hanyu about a man named KAI, the Olympic Champion asked him one question;  
> "Do you still want to know who he is?"  
> Without hesitation, his answer was YES.  
> He thought he was ready. But no one is ever ready for the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: If you have ever played PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES then you would know the meaning of "A huge wave of zombies is approaching" .  
> That is what's happening to me right now. A huge wave of paper works (related to my job) is coming and I have to set up my defenses before stress could eat my brain. SO I went YOLO and finished the entire long chapter 11 so I could have enough sleep to go on living. As a result, I now look like a zombie. END OF UPDATE  
>   
> OLD NOTE: Haloooo! Six months of INACTIVITY made me seem dead to AO3 but yeah-I'm still alive. Actually I have been aching to publish the last chapter of this work (which doesn't make sense 'coz it's just a side story) but things come up every now and then (don't ask). Things are still coming up now that prevents me from concluding this AU but your encouragements gave me strength. (And my conscience is stabbing me constantly)  
> Speaking of which, please allow me to APOLOGIZE to those who went out of their way to comment and send words of encouragement while I am struggling to continue. I could not reply to all of you immediately but I hope you know how your reactions fueled my inspiration. I am not a good writer (I'm not even a writer) but knowing somebody is reading this is a joy to me. More than all, THANK YOU. I am honored that reading my work entertained you as I was entertained plotting this--ESPECIALLY THIS ILLUSIVE CHAPTER. 
> 
> CHAPTER 11 IS A SIDE STORY.  
> It happened after Worlds, before the World Team Trophy. It unfolded because YOU (as Nam in Chapter 10) choose to know who is KAI and listen to Yuzuru's revelations. If you  
> 1\. don't want to meet Javi's rival,  
> 2\. are in a hurry,  
> 3\. had chosen "NO" in the previous chapter  
> please ignore this chapter and wait for WINTER MONSTER; Seimei's awakening
> 
> Warning: This chapter is VERY long. I mean seriously...  
> Edit: It took me too long to realize my stupidity. In this side story( I don't know if you remembered but-) Olympia had a deal with Javi. Javi won. But our dear spaniard was not told HIS REAL NAME. So I have decided to make up for my mistake and reveal the name in the next series THE WINTER MONSTER. 
> 
> If you are okay with that,here are the same useful terms you might encounter as you read on.  
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma- here I describe it as having “half a heart” which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.  
> Tranlator (object) – tongue twister
> 
> P.S: If you have questions about LORD OF WINTER and TOTAL WINTER ECLIPSE..please don't hesitate to ask. I could clarify an event or two :)

It was just a slit on the chin. But the story behind it revealed much more than it looked...  
  
“Who is Kai? And why are you hiding him from Javi?” Nam’s straightforward question made Hanyu uncomfortable but he did not deny.  
“I cannot talk about this here. Follow me,” Yuzuru led him back to the arena.  
It is now empty and dark but the transparent ceiling of the dome allowed the moon to peek in and illuminate the ice. Yuzuru wore his skates and the younger Prince followed with that much suspense.  
“I-don’t know how to explain this to you so you won’t get scared.” Hanyu began while they were slowly gliding around the oval.  
“I’m no longer a kid, Yuzu.” Nam frowned. “That weird man who acts like he’s your boyfriend..who is he?”  
“Kai is the Lord of Summer. He gave me this scar.” Yuzuru calmly showed the barely visible scar on his chin.  
“There is a Lord of Summer?” Nguyen was shocked. “And wait-how could he wound you like that when he acts that sweet to you?” there are contrary in these matters.  
“It was not his fault. It was inevitable. We were predestined to fight. Besides, I almost killed him when we first met so..” Yuzuru shrugged as if the details weren’t unbelievable.  
“What I saw and what you said aren’t really coinciding, Yuzu.” the young Canadian frankly spoke.  
Hanyu’s eyes fell on the ice they are taking as he began narrating.  
“Three days after I got home from my loss at Worlds, the Elder council received news that winter warriors are disappearing on random cities in Nippon. Believing that the ones responsible are after the Lord of winter, I was confined within the walls of my residence and guarded closely. For days, nobody, not even Nanami sensei was allowed to enter Sendai. The province was closed for my sake and it made me feel more miserable. However, the time came for me to travel to Tokyo for the Word Team Trophy. Preparations must begin in this capital and it is imperative for the Emperor to oversee everything here. There was a debate between the royal shamans and the elder council. The journey would be very dangerous if the bandits heard my route. But I insisted on going with less than 50 people and disguise as an ordinary traveler rather than with a grand parade and catch attention. It was risky but they later agreed provided they select my guards. And the ones they trusted included Nanami sensei, Sota, and the current World’s #1.”  
Nam's brows raised guessing. “—Javier was with you?”  
Hanyu nodded. “I wish he wasn’t ” came his bitter reply.  
“Did something happen?”  
“We were too careless. My journey was purposely roundabout so no one would follow my trail. The tiring journey included stopping by a remote village in Hokkaido before taking the last ship to Tokyo harbor. I thought we were safe. But it turned out, the bandits knew we were traveling winter warriors. They traced our route and caught up with us in Sapporo village. That time, Javier and I were roaming the marketplace in disguise. That’s when we were caught."  
“I thought Javier was supposed to protect you.”  
“Supposedly. But there was no direct danger in my life. None of the captors were aware that they accidentally captured the World Champion and the Lord of Winter that day. I didn’t know what was going on and who they are. It was Nanami sensei who explained to us in full details. She said, the men who captured us are summer warriors. The reason why she requested to be in this journey was because there was a prochecy. The prophecy was that a future Lord of winter will be born into Nippon. And when he comes of age, he will meet the Lord of summer and they will fight each other to the death…as elemental opposites.”  
“Death..” Nam stuttered. “You don’t really mean death as in---“  
“That’s exactly what I mean. It has already happened before—in our past lives. Just like the sun cannot meet the moon, so should the two Lords avoid each other. She said there is a balance between us that was kept for many years. But Kai, the Lord of Summer has come for me. The reason, she did not know yet at that time.”  
“How did Javier get dragged into your fight?”  
“Kai had a camp where he kept all winter warriors he took and place them inside fire cages to suppress their powers. I had to lay low and hide my identity until we find a way for my escape. But Kai knows I am there. He tried to find me. When his shaman couldn’t, he forced me out by hurting my warriors and threatening children. I was on the verge of giving in. Javier did what he was not assigned to do. He took my place and introduced himself as me.”  
A gasp escaped the young boy’s mouth. “And that weird guy believed it?!”  
“He had no time to doubt. All he wanted to do was eliminate the Lord of winter the very moment he shows up.”  
“So you did not tell javi about him because they had a fight?” Nam pretended to understand but he had no idea.  
“More than that, ” Hanyu shook his head and whispered softly as if afraid anyone would hear. “Javi would not want to see the man who had killed him once” As he said that. Yuzuru’s dark memories stirred within his mind. He could still remember the horror of feeling Javi’s heart and discover there was no more beat in it.

=================================================================================  


Flashback to seven days ago  
Nippon Kingdom, Hokkaido City, village of Sapporo...  
Five Days after The Olympic Champion was defeated at the War of Worlds.

  
====================================================================================

YUZURU's memory  
  
_There was no fight._  
_Javier did not stand a chance. ___  
_As soon as the bulky looking masked man saw Javi, he moved in the speed of light and threw the Spaniard away with a fist on the torso._  
_“Javi--!!” his shout was muffled when Nanami covered his mouth. He can only watch while the spaniard was beaten mercilessly in front of hundreds of imprisoned winter warriors. ‘Why are they doing this? What have I done for them to hate me so?’ he thought while crying._  
_He must've been whining and struggling to be free because the others who know him just whispered soothing words. “Please close your eyes, Heika (your majesty).”_  
_Sota also refused to see the torture._  
_“We have to help him..please-” he begged his shaman but she would not allow it._  
_“Better he than you, Yuzuru.” The woman hugged him so he won’t see._  
_But he heard._  
_He heard it when Javier let out a shout full of agony that he forgot he should not look. He saw the Lord of Summer bury a ruby colored gem into Javier forehead while the European struggled helplessly._  
_“A fire crystal! No!” Nanami’s shout was too late. The crystal dissolved into the World Champion’s skull and the Lord of Summer left him in the dusts._

 _Yuzuru’s mind went blank. He did not know what he did after that._  
_He was not aware that he broke away from the crowd and ran to Javi. And when the summer warriors tried to stop him, all the rest of the winter warriors ran to his defense. He did not notice that the entire camp exploded with fights, noise and brutality. All he was aware of was Javier’s heartbeat when he listened to it._  
  
_There’s none._  
  
_Although Fernandez’s body was burning hot, the pulse and the heartbeat is no more._  
  
_He would not believe it. He screamed in both sorrow and anger. He was like a crazy man that time, twisting in rage but sobbing in sadness._  
_He tried reviving him while desperately calling out his friend's name and that’s what the Lord of Summer saw. The murderer came back , with sword in hand to kill him too._  
_Yuzuru could see HIM coming his way. ‘You killed the wrong guy—you worthless piece of trash!‘ unknown to him, his eyes sparked blue when he came running to meet his enemy and protect a dead man. He did not care about anything or anyone else. This Lord of Summer and the warriors that intrude his land..._  
_**They should all just die!** _

__

======================================================================================  
  
KAI's view  
  
_He thought it was strange._  
_The summer shamans in his village had warned him repeatedly of the danger of his actions. He was reminded many times how powerful the Lord of Winter is and how dangerous he could be when triggered. He was aware that his rival would be protected by the winter world and he would need to kidnap every single winter warrior to get the message to the Ice King. That's why he sent his men to go to villages and take captive any warrior they can find. But the newly arrived ones seemed strange._  
_Or would he dare say, he knows._  
  
_He can feel it._  
  
_HE (his enemy) is among them. His fire spirit told him so._  
_The Lord of winter has come to duel with him. That’s what he thought._  
_Then he found him and managed to kill him without even trying. The man they call Hanyu who has strong build and curly brown hair did not stand a chance against him. The fire crystal-one given by his ‘benefactor’ excellently did its wonders and melted his rival’s soul. Just like that, everything was over._  
_That was quite fast..and that’s why it was strange._

 _He walked in the middle of fighting, wailing and deaths. The winter warriors are mad that their Lord was killed but they are so like children. They don’t even know how to fight. His ears are used to cries of sorrow. But there was one that he can’t ignore. It was the cry of a boy for the dead Winter King. It was different because it sounded so sad...yet full of hate—for him._  
  
_‘You’re too late, boy. But if you want to join your master—I will grant you that chance.’ he thought. Swinging his sickle in one hand, he turned back to end the agony of that young servant._  
  
_The boy saw him, and rushed to meet him for a fight._  
  
Seeing it, he was filled with excitement. Like there was a tingling sensation inside that he could not name. It was a feeling as old as time itself although he couldn’t tell since when. A weak boy has dared stand up to him. And not just stand up—he is attacking!  
  
_His steps went from hurried to running. He could not wait to clash fists with this youth. He is eager to kill him and display his head on a pole as a reminder that he was an amusing opponent. But he soon realized how stupid he was._  
  
_When they clashed, there was a force that immediately repelled them from each other and his mask broke in half. He was thrown into a stone’s pile—refusing to believe what just happened. What hit him? 100 tons of rock or 50 full grown Elephants? The boy was also thrown quite far—rolling on the dusts. He did not expect that servant has strength this much. He wanted to laugh. But his laugh disappeared when he realized he is fire all over.His powers came out on its own. Even the five orange rings showed up on his forehead._  
  
_‘Which only means..’ he quickly raised his head to the direction of his enemy._  
  
  
_The boy has just also recovered from that blow and stood to face him again. He too was changed. Although he looked like a beggar with tattered clothes, his eyes were pure blue and his forehead has five blue rings glowing._  
  
_That’s when it all became clear._  
_The feeling of empty victory, his excitement and anticipation._  
_This is it._  
_There are only two men who have those marks as Olympia’s lover. Himself, and the famous Lord of Winter. The one he thought he just killed. The other mark appearing on that boy must mean--_  
  
_‘He is—‘ his eyes widened in mute disbelief._  
  
_**‘Yes.’** A soft cold voice rang like bell in his subconscious, answering his unspoken confusion. **‘The Lord of Winter you were looking for—is me.’**_  
  
_The boy’s eyes glowed in murderous intent. And everything around them just burst whirlwinds cold and strong that the captives and his summer warriors duck down for cover._  
  
_He stood his ground while his fire swirled around to protect him. He laughed but did not speak a word. ‘So that’s why your double died like a helpless deer’ he talked to him through the mind..in a language only the two of them can understand. The blue eyes narrowed in displeasure hearing the language only gods can use. ‘It’s too bad. I specially prepared that fire crystal to kill you.’ He was planning to apply his old tactic of angering his enemies so they lose control. But the other Lord knows how to play his game._  
  
_**‘Kill me? Don’t make me laugh’**_  
  
_No sooner had the boy’s eyes glowed, ice spikes appeared from dry ground..aiming for him. As he was bred in manual and harsh wars, he avoided those. He managed to dissolve most of them using his fire, but some scratched parts of his body. He stepped back and took position ready for counter-attack._  
  
_The boy stood gracefully, giving him a wry smile. **‘You never learn, do you Summer?’** he heard that voice in his head again. **‘How long has it been? A thousand years? Maybe a hundred thousand? For Gods like us, it’s not that long ago. You never changed. Although you have found a strong mortal body, you still have a dysfunctional human brain.’**_  
  
_‘What’d you say?!’ his fire surged stronger._  
  
_The boy with slit eyes smirk in a teasing way. **‘Have you forgotten how many times I’ve killed you before?’**_  
  
_That statement was nowhere in his memories but the feeling of hatred and failure towards the Lord of Winter lingered in his being like they really did happen._  
  
_The Lord of Winter is walking calmly towards him..his steps freezing the dusts and spreading frost and snow wherever he pass._  
  
_He sent him fire of his strongest spells but the enemy has a shield. A sphere of snowstorm that circles around him. His attacks won’t go through.'Damn!' he grit his teeth._  
  
_**‘I have tolerated your childishness for Olympia’s sake but you keep on getting on my nerves. Now you’ve drawn the last straw. Killing a chosen human in front of me—is something I can never forgive.’** from the boy’s hands, a lance made of ice sprang out and in a graceful stance, sent them to him._  
  
_Kai evaded with all his might but the weapon multiplied on the way and he had to melt them all. He knew long-range attacks won’t work. So he resorted to a man to man fight. Or in this case, God to God. But no matter how skillful he is in close combat, he could not land a single blow because Winter is much quicker than him. He’s being played like a helpless child._  
  
_“Poon (Lord)! Use these!”_  
  
_If his summer shaman hadn’t called out to him, he would not remember that they have an audience._  
<  
em>Hundreds of winter and summer warriors were in temporary shock from their own fight. Faustia, his personal adviser and summer shaman passed to him his fire sickles and he caught them. He hates to have assistance from anybody but the sooner he ends this fight, the better.  
  
_Killing the Winter Lord is the only way to end the curse._  
  
_‘This sword is specially made from Mayon volcano’s lava mixed with human bones. This is as much deadly as the fire crystal. I will use this to kill you’ he warned the enemy. _But he was only given a fearless reply by the boy.__  
  
_**‘You talk too much’** the Winter lord’s eyes sharpened. **‘You’re so welcome to try!’**_  
  
_Insulted and enraged, he attacked. While they were busy, his Summer Warriors lined up and surrounded the battle area, preparing for a tactical ambush against the God of winter._  
  
_In no time, everything within the village burned. In Faustia’s incantations, the sun glowed intensely hot._  
  
_While he was in his own fight, he summoned his summer spirits and they formed a lash made of fire that bound the Winter Lord enough for him to drive the finishing blow to the enemy’s heart. But he missed._  
  
_Winter has defensively tapped the swords up but the pointy end scraped the boy’s chin. It was a lucky blow but he used this opportunity to deliver another frontal attack._  
  
_The Lord of winter was blown away but managed to stay on his knee. This time, the boy looked even angrier._  
  
_‘You underestimate me.’ He took this time to declare his greatness. ‘I am Summer. I control the sun, the days, people’s survival. I am the symbol of power. I created fire and control the lands in this world. My reign is longer than yours. It is you who didn’t use your human brain. Look, all around you is nothing but fire and your warriors have weakened. This battlefield is mine. You will not win against me.’ That was supposed to be his ending speech of victory. So why did Winter start to giggle?_  
  
_**‘Congratulations,’** Winter stood up, swaying from weakness and blood dripping down his long neck. He did not even bother wipe in off. **‘Now, you have really pissed me off.’** The Five blue Olympic rings glowed in his forehead again, his hair turned white and his power wildly enveloped him in full._  
  
_Kai stepped back because dark clouds suddenly covered the sun condemning the village to darkness._  
  
_**‘I think I need to put you back in your place. Because you seemed to have forgotten who I am.'** the Lord of winter opened his arms. The temperature of the surroundings suddenly dropped. Both frost and mist began to crawl in from the forests. **'I am Winter. I ruled this planet with the Ice age long before fire was born. I sent heavy clouds that erases the sun. I am the moon that pulls the tides, the source of magic. I control the poles of the earth with snow. I freeze fire…’** saying that, the burning fire around them was enveloped with ice and froze._  
  
_Yes-the fire froze altogether and the summer warriors started to step back._  
  
_Winter’s small eyes are more murderous than ever. **‘and I freeze water.’**_  
  
  
_Kai’s body suddenly became stiff. He could not move even a single muscle and his fire immediately died down. He heard screams and discovered it’s not just him who turned into a living statue. Everyone seemed to have frozen._  
  
_Faustia, his summer warriors, even the winter warriors turned non-locomotive statues while screaming from too much pain as if they are tortured from inside their bodies. _Some of them had blood gushing from their mouth and fell down dying.__  
  
_‘What have you done?’ he roared._  
  
_**‘I cursed you ...’** came the dry reply. **‘You pride yourselves as warriors of fire but your bodies are fueled by water. And water obeys my command.'**_  
  
_To Winter's compass, serpent-like water looped up Kai's legs and it froze instantly..binding him even more than he is. Frantically, he searched for any of the thousand fire spells he studied just for this fight but even the remaining liquid in his human brain is already dysfunctional. Now he understood what the village elders meant by saying the lord of winter is dangerous._  
  
_It’s not because he is greater. They are probably equal in power.He lost because the king of ice was born into a body that cannot control its own magic. He had challenged a wild reincarnation of his enemy._  
  
_**'I have prepared a special death for you.'** The Lord of Winter raised his hand as if expecting something to come to him. A bow and arrow appeared, formed by the wind and snow in the air whose sharpness gave a glint of what it’s made of. The arrowhead is an ice crystal that can kill the Lord of Summer._  
  
_'Shit.' he cursed. Once the enemy took his graceful aim at him, his body tingled once again like a confirmation of his coming death. He grit his teeth hard. Now, Cana and the entire desert will die from the curse because he killed the wrong person._  
  
_**'You love fire, don’t you? Then go to hell!'**_  
  
_He thought it would be the last words he would hear prior to his death. However, before the bowstring could be released, a man suddenly appeared in front of the boy and gripped the arrow tight._  
  
_Winter was dumbfounded._  
  
_So was he_  
  
_Wait-wasn’t this the man he killed earlier? How is he alive? And why is he stopping WInter from taking revenge?_  
  
_“You!” the sharp blue eyes danced in both rage and confusion seeing the face of the intruder._  
  
_“Stop this Yuzuru! There are people here!”_  
  
_Kai who was watching could not understand what language they are using but he understood what is going on._  
  
_The Lord of winter gasped as if awakened from a terrible dream and backed away from his friend, dropping the bow like it’s something he despised holding. His powers diminished and the rings on his forehead slowly disappeared. Most of all, he looked around, terrified at what he had done to the entire place._  
  
_All of a sudden, he can move again. While he struggled to catch his breath, he witnessed how Winter was restrained by his friend and how a woman slapped a paper seal on his back. His enemy, the Lord of Winter let out a scream of pain once the magic of the paper activated._  
  
_Strangely, he felt the same agony and cried out too._  
  
  
_Everybody saw it. The Lord of summer and winter lost their powers and collapsed at the same time._

==========================================  


DAY 1: Curse

  
========================================

YUZURU  
  
_It was hard for him to wake up and make sense of what happened. But just a view of the surroundings, a quick look at himself and the way his winter warriors stayed away from him, his heart sank at the possibility of what he could have done.  
  
“I did it again, didn’t I?” his guilt reflected in the eyes of his former shaman who knelt just outside the bronze cage where he was imprisoned. “I killed people.” He looked miserably at his wrists that are chained and the seal painted above him to suppress his powers.  
  
“That wasn’t you, Heika ( your majesty). It was Olympus that wrecked this village and wounded the people.”  
  
“What difference does it make?” He said in self disgust. He would own the mess and the crime. Because it was his hands that did it. He would be lying if he pretended he had no idea what happened. It was his will to eliminate the Lord of Summer and Olympus emerged to obey that will. If Javi had not stopped him, heaven knows the limit of his demonic tendencies. “Javi--!” the name sent him in panic.  
  
“He's alive.” Nanami assured him even before he could ask any questions. “I was just in time to prevent the fire from reaching his heart and he came back shortly after you ran wild. “  
  
Yuzuru breathed in relief with that. “I want to see him.”  
  
“Not now. He’s still being healed. He was alive enough to stop you but he’s still in danger.” replied the woman. “After you collapsed, we decided to surrender and come to a negotiation with the foreigners. Both parties agreed on a truce. The Summer shaman offered to use her art to remove the fire crystal from Javi’s body as long as you are restrained and imprisoned here.”  
  
“I see. And their Lord is alive?” He found his own question ridiculous. “heh-of course he is. The fact that I still woke up only means he did not die.” That murmur was meant only for himself. But Nanami knows him and she is wise. She commanded the warriors to leave them both before she asked in a voice close to a hush. “What are you implying?”  
  
“That bastard and I are twins.” His eyes narrowed with disgust while his sensei’s eyes bulged-out in disbelief. “The other half of my heart is with him.”  
  
“I don’t understand.” Of course she won’t.  
This is Olympia’s secret.  
  
“The goddess Olympia-queen of both summer and winter fell in love with a human. When he was murdered, she took his heart and kept it on Mount Olympus as a symbol of her favor. The lands of winter and summer have killed each other just to obtain the heart. That is why, to stop the cycle of death, the Goddess decided to launch the Olympics, a contest of strength without death and blood. She hoped that in these games, the most powerful one in Winter and Summer will rule and both their lands will exist with balance and separation. For 2000 years she loved and blessed them with power and glory by alternately giving them the heart of her beloved Olympus. The balance of ice and fire was maintained. But man by nature is selfish. Every five hundred years, one of the Lords would search the other and kill him to monopolize the power. Because of this, she broke the heart and gave it to the rulers she selected. This is so they would learn to coexist with one another. But the halves are attracted to each other. So are the Lords. She saw them fight until death and reborn having the same misfortune of dying together every single time. And that is where we are now. Because none f us ever learned, fighting ‘til death, rebirth and dying again became part of who we were as one Olympus.”  
He was hoping the burden of truth can be lessened by revealing it to somebody he trusts. This is the truth that THEY were told in their dreams. “That man and I have the same heart. His death is also mine. So I cannot kill him even if I’d love to.” He crumpled his fist as if he could break his own bones with a little more force._

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

_KAI  
  
He only stopped when he had nothing more to break. He woke up from a very frustrating dream and he immediately ran havoc within his chambers.  
  
“Calm down, Lord! You’re still weak!“ His summer shaman Faustia has heard his rants and all she can do is stay away while begging him to stop wrecking everything he sees.  
  
How can he calm down? He came here to eliminate the Lord of winter and end the curse. But it turned out they have the same heart and killing the other would mean both their deaths. So then…he came here for nothing!!Even the fire crystal was wasted.  
  
“Is the bastard awake?” he’s still seething with anger.  
  
“The same time as you, Lord.” Faustia humbly bowed.”He’s showing no signs of resistance so far.” The summer shaman cautiously added, “What do you plan to do about him?”  
  
His strong hands gripped a bamboo pole and it cracked. “If I can’t kill him, then I will force him to lift the curse on his own. I will torture him near-death if I have to. And when all this ends, I will take back the other half of my heart.” He promised himself. “Have the soldiers transfer his cage to the center of the village. I want him where I can see him suffer under the sun.”  
  
“ What about his soldiers?”  
  
“They are worthless to me. Release them.”  
  
Faustia bowed out to carry his command.  
  
Once left alone, he tried standing up but he staggered and fell on his knees. Only then did he notice his condition. His body sustained minor scratches and wounds. It is his magic that is closed to drained.  
His summer shaman said, the winter warriors proposed a temporary truce. If he was conscious, he would never accept a truce.  
  
IF he was conscious.  
  
But he was not. Because that boy had done him more damage than he could have expected. That boy who had wounded his pride as the Lord of summer is still alive. And he would swear to his ancestors and the previous Lords before him, he will make that evil King suffer._

_The sun is already high when he decided to head out to the village square where the cage of his elemental rival was displayed. He was even slightly surprised that over a hundred winter warriors sat around the captive as if looking out for him.  
“I thought I told you to set the useless ones free. I only need their Lord. Why are they still here?”  
  
“We did as you commanded, Lord Kai. We’ve released them but they won’t leave. They said they would die before their Emperor.” Faustia nervously answered while walking behind him.  
  
“Emperor? What is that?” his forehead creased in wonder.  
  
“It seems, HE is not just winter Lord but also the most powerful man of this kingdom. Their youngest King as I’ve heard. And they are loyal to him until the grave.”  
What he heard irritates him. And what he’s seeing reminded him of the words of wisdom his father gave during his coronation as Summer Lord at 17.  
  
_

> _‘Son,’ his father, the chief of the tribe said back then. ‘Remember this. When you see people gathered together in a circle, in its center, you will find a true leader. For nobody, not even the spirits would serve a Lord without a heart. A true Lord is a man who wins not his people’s fear but their love, loyalty and devotion. One can only gain that by wisdom, kindness and power. May you rule with these things and attract warriors who not only fight beside you but also dies before you.’_

__

_His coming alerted the winter warriors and they immediately stepped back when he neared the cage. The boy who is inside the cell, remained meditating with his eyes closed.  
When he went near enough, the rings on both their foreheads emerged and glowed.  
  
Feeling his powers stirred, the Lord of Winter opened his eyes and stared back at him like a growling tiger. A look he must admit scares him a bit. They had a staring down contest within those tensed silence. And while they were at it, the spectators had seen the great contrast of the two legendary LORDS.  
  
One is the captor and the other is the captive.  
One muscle packed and strong in physical build while the other slender and boney like he hadn’t been fed properly.  
The Lord of the sun is like a bronze statue with perfectly rough facial features and long braided hair while the King of the ice is similar to a delicate porcelain doll with smooth, pale skin and soft facial characteristics.  
One man is dressed with animal skin as lower garment, barefooted, upper body exposed but rich in strange tattooes and body paints. In his forehead, he wore an elaborate turban underneath the untamed long hair. The prisoner on the other hand is wrapped in a cloak, boots protect his feet, his hair unruly but neatly cut and no marking on his body like it is considered sacred and should not be tainted.  
But the most obvious contrast lies in their demeanor. The mediocre warriors can only watch the overwhelming clash of auras. One is so hot they can’t stay close without wincing and the other so cold they could almost feel their flesh shiver.  
Gods of opposite seasons.  
Balance of a world.  
One burns, one freezes  
One bred in physical war, one trained in spells, chants and magic  
Two entirely different men  
Two Lords who never should have met_

__

_Kai finds pride in himself whenever he sees fear in people’s eyes because of who he is. But this petite, skinny and pale skinned guy inside the cage stared directly at him like he is nothing but an enemy to destroy. In those sharp eyes, he could read pure hatred. This is a Lord of winter whose soul has more fire than his own.  
‘Interesting…’ he thought  
  
In his signal, his summer shaman placed a chalice through the bars of the cage. It contains a special brew that twists the tongue. It’s the liquid version of the tongue twister. “Drink it.” He commanded and his language was translated for the prisoner.  
  
The contents of the chalice immediately froze. **‘I don’t want to talk to you.’** That was the silent message of the boy.  
  
That insult triggered his temper. “I don’t like it when I’m refused.” His eyes glowed and fire burst around the cage.  
  
The winter warriors pulled away but the prisoner did not flinch even a little. In fact, he gave him a smirk as if saying, ‘Were you trying to scare me just now?’  
  
‘Grrr!’ He felt his whole body build fire. So he walked away from there before he could burn everything in sight. How he wished he could kill him. If only he could!_

__

__

_He carried his temper the entire day. But he made sure to make that Lord’s life miserable such as not feed him and his warriors and to totally expose him under extreme heat. Then he took more rest to recover his used up magic.  
Just before sundown, he was awakened by the most irritating noise in his life. When he went out to kill whoever disturbed his sleep, he found the winter warriors celebrating and their Lord—laughing with them.  
  
Yes-laughing.  
  
His thick brows raised a little. With him still in surprise, Faustia came. “What happened now that didn’t happen before?” he asked. Seriously, this doesn’t make sense.  
  
“I have successfully taken the fire crystal out of the European’s body not so long ago. He’s going to live and they’re celebrating his survival.”  
  
He understood but he may never recover from the surprise he’s seeing now. For moments, his eyes were stuck on that boy-or--man.  
  
So those feisty eyes that looked at him with dread are actually capable of innocence and joy. The slit eyed enemy of his kept on smiling while speaking with his winter shaman.  
  
‘Beautiful.’ His inner voice echoed and he shook himself back to his senses. He would want to stay obscured from view and watch the strange scene but the winter warriors noticed him. The celebration stopped and that radiant smile dissolved into a frown. ‘Such as waste’.  
  
The summer warriors stood in attention upon his arrival while the winter warriors fell in complete silence. Once again, they had a staring down contest. And so far, nobody is blinking. Faustia once again offered his enemy the same brew of tongue twister. The winter shaman named Nanami said something to her Lord. Surprisingly enough, HE did drink it. Good.  
  
“Iwan nyo kami.(Leave us)” he commanded.  
  
“Opo. (Right away, Lord.)” Then the summer warriors were made to leave.  
  
“Atozusari suru ” The boy also calmly signalled the winter warriors to step back and watch in the distance.  
  
“ So you are ready to talk now?” he looked down to the squatting man. It’s hard to believe they are the same age because of their build. But yes, they’re born on the same day, during a total eclipse, with the same heart. Coincidence? Nope. Their lives are connected so killing each other is now out of the options.  
  
“What do you want?” the voice of the prisoner clearly indicates grudge. Now they can understand each other. The brew has taken effect.  
  
“I want an answer to a question.” He crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you kill me that time?” he made sure he sounded intimidating.  
  
The Lord of winter’s brow rose as if his question is VERY ridiculous.  
  
“The other day when we fought, you froze my fire and cursed us all in one breath. You could’ve killed me so easily. Even if your protector interrupted, you still could have done it anyway. So why did you stop? Why did you have to let me live?” he interrogated because it angers him. To be at the mercy of an enemy is an insult to his pride as a Summer Lord. “Tell me the reason!” his voice began to rise.  
  
“There is none.”  
  
His forehead wrinkled in wonder. “What?”  
  
“Do you need a reason to spare lives?” the prisoner’s tone is full of wonder. “Men hurt each other, kill each other and fight for many thousand years without knowing why. Some people like you, even kidnap innocent winter warriors without giving an explanation. Yet...in saving someone, is a reason really necessary?  
  
He grits his teeth. This damn boy has got the wisdom his father spoke of. That is another hateful thing about him.  
  
The boy then asked him back. “If a reason is really that important to you, then tell me Lord of summer. Why do you want me dead?”  
  
“Why?!” he roared. He remembered why he came here all the way from the other side of the world. The plague, his starving village, and Cana. “Do not pretend you don’t know!” his fickle temper surged in rapid and he might look really threatening because the winter warriors began to come closer quickly. But just a hand signal from the prisoner, they drew back but still watchful.  
  
“I can see we don’t like each other. I can assure you the feeling is mutual. But it still doesn’t justify your means of trespassing my land and threatening my people. Give me the reason why you hate me. As far as I know, I have done nothing to upset the balance of the seasons.” despite his small build, the boy’s voice sounded fully like a man.But this is definitely not the time to pay attention to that.  
  
“Nothing?!” he roared. “How about freezing an entire village at the peak of summer? Does that count as nothing to you?!” his fist burned fire and his eyes glowed orange. He’s really going to kill this bastard.  
  
The prisoner saw his outrage and he recoiled not from fear but from surprise. “Freezing a village? When did I ever do that?”  
  
He got angrier because the surprised expression of his rival looked really genuine. It’s either he really didn’t know or he’s just so good at lying. He believed it’s the second option. “I’m not a fool.” He hissed. “That beautiful face won’t deceive me.” He said but he felt the adjective was a little unnecessary. “I know who you are. You’re a murderer. You would crush whoever is in your way and never give your enemies the chance. Many have fallen to your cruel curses but I will not let you destroy my people and my village!” To all his rants and grudges, his enemy’s calm reply was,  
  
“You can keep yelling at me until sundown but I still won’t know what you’re talking about.” The Lord of winter sounded indifferent and firm.  
He banged the cells many times in his frustration. “Faustia!” just one call, the shaman came hurrying. “Bring him to the princess!”he yelled.  
  
“But Lord-“  
  
“Now!” His tone is more than proof of his mood.  
He walked first to a special hut where Cana was kept. It always breaks his heart to see her in this state. She’s still shivering with endless cold and she’s still not waking up.  
  
  
Later on, the prisoner came escorted by his summer warriors. He wanted to be the one to show HIM what he's done.  
“Her name is Cana, Princess of Africa and my youngest sister. Despite being blind, she’s supposed to be the next head shaman of my village when she comes of age. But that is unlikely to happen now since she only has 3 days left to live. Thanks to you and the plague you created, my people have died and many are still dying. Now- do you still wonder why I want to kill you?”  
  
The Lord of winter looked at Cana with surprise and curiosity. He slowly went near her bedside observing her decorative eyepieces over her blind eyes, bronze colored skin that’s filled with moist, her hands and feet that are pale, and her lips which has traces of ice crystals in them. HE listened quietly to her breath and he gasped. “She’s frozen to her soul!” he blurted out to his winter shaman.  
  
“What?!” Faustia and the Nanami woman all reacted. They didn’t know that until now.  
  
But what caught his eyes is the expression of his enemy. HE looked horrified, worried, and so sad for his sister. Then HE suddenly covered Cana’s mouth which stirred the entire room.  
  
“Step away from her!” he warned and the summer shaman restrained the surprised Winter Lord. The winter shaman also prepared her own magic to defend HIM.  
  
It looked like another round of fight is going to take place but the prisoner did not struggle. HE just turned to him with that sympathetic face.  
  
“You’re right, it is a curse, but I’m not the source of it. So you have two choices here. You can kill me and risk your chance of saving her, or I can find out what this is, eliminate it and prove my innocence.”  
  
“Why should I trust you?” he expressed his doubt.  
  
“Because it’s the only choice you have.”  
  
That answer did not give him any assurance but Cana’s condition is not getting any better either. Besides, he can always torture him once he does something slightly suspicious. So he sighed, “Step aside,” he ordered his men.  
  
“B-but Lord, we can’t trust him! He’s our enemy!” Faustia’s objection irritated him.  
  
“We wouldn’t have to end up like this if YOU can heal her!” his yell silenced his shaman. “But you can’t! Don’t question my decision. Step aside and shut up.” His warning made everyone afraid and they did exactly what he told them. “You.” He turned to the slit-eyed man who is the King of this kingdom. “Don’t even think about trying to hurt her. If you do, I will have you burned until there’s only little left of your life.”  
  
The Lord of winter did not even react. He just talked to his winter shaman and asked for her assistance in telling him what he should do. As instructed, he went over to Cana and covered her mouth with one hand while placing his other hand above her heart. Then he closed his eyes, murmured something before his forehead glowed with the sign similar to his. The five Olympic rings appeared and envelope the Asian’s entire body with a blue light.  
When Cana began to struggle, he was threatened but the Nanami woman said,  
  
“Do not disturb him. He is trying to draw out her soul and find out what’s freezing it. If he is distracted, the Princess’ soul could break.”  
So he waited with extreme caution. Whatever this man is doing, is taking so long and he could see HE is sweating so much. After nearly an hour, he drew out a ball of fire from his sister’s mouth. They all saw a flame hovering above Cana’s face. It has something blue inside it which the HE carefully separated and placed inside a transparent container that the winter shaman prepared. He pushed the fire back inside the Princess’ body.  
  
“This is the cause of the curse. My shaman will examine this to find a cure for your village. As for your sister…”  
Cana coughed so hard as if she had almost drowned and all their attention are to her.  
  
“Kuya (brother)…” that soft call stopped the commotion.  
  
“Kapatid! (Sister)” he forgot his anger and ran to check on her.  
  
He got so busy with his joy, disbelief and relief that the next thing he remembered, HE is gone. Afraid that his enemy has escaped, he went out to find him. He saw HIM walking back to the village grounds where HIS cell was placed. And then, HE went back inside the fire prison all on his own.  
It’s just as he thought. That Lord of winter is weird._

__

__

BY evening…  
  
_He got back to HIM and found HIM quietly meditating. But he looks a bit tired.  
“You’re not too dignified for a Winter Lord, are you?” that’s his way of saying ‘Hi’.  
  
HE opened HIS eyes and looked sharply at him again. “It depends on how summer warriors define dignity. Surely it doesn’t include accusing someone of a crime they did not commit.”  
  
He chuckled. This one’s a fighter. “You know what? For 483 days I have trained intensely and increased my power just for this meeting. All those nights I kept dreaming about how our battle would end up and what I can do to win. In the morning, I would begin drafting the perfect plan to trap you. I had 10 back-up plans just in case you don’t show up and had to master forbidden spells so I can kill you and save everyone in my tribe especially my sister. But just like that, you wasted all my efforts and solved my problems in 2 hours. You are insulting me.” He tilted his head.  
  
“That’s too bad. I was raised to value time and effort” short and sarcastic.  
  
The answer amused him that he shrugged. “What do I do now that killing you becomes unnecessary?” His question received a straightforward reply.  
  
“Get out of my land and get lost.”  
  
He laughed. If that’s meant to threaten him then it did the opposite. He’s being kicked out? Nobody had EVER dared talk to him like this before. Not even his own mother and father. But this slit eyed enemy of his sounded so feisty HE must have gone through hell and back and is willing to go there again. The fearlessness is unlikely for a cool and composed Lord of winter. “Unfortunately I’m not leaving until I receive news that my village in Africa is okay and that the curse is completely gone. So I’m going to stay a bit. Maybe more than three days.” He then squat in front of the cage to tease HIM. “You disappoint me. You’re far below my expectations. Are you sure you’re the real Lord of winter?”  
  
But of course he’s sure. THIS piece of work right here almost killed him immediately at first meeting. He’s just testing the limit of HIS temper. “You’re not who I heard about in stories.” He smirks.  
  
“And what did your stories say about me?”  
  
“That you’re immortal?”  
  
The prisoner scoffed. “Heh…I’m pretty sure I almost died from an earthquake when I was 17 and pretty much three times after that so that’s not true. I can die anytime like the rest of the world, but I refused to-yet.”  
  
“I also heard you destroyed the previous king and stole his crown.”  
  
“I defeated the former Emperor in a fair fight. I obtained both the throne and the crown because I have worked for it. I deserved everything I have now.” was the defense.  
  
“And how did you earn the reputation of being merciless and cold hearted?”  
  
“Nobody, and you know this, can win a war with kindness and compassion. In your land, you fight with your men. In our war, we fight alone. When the honor of your kingdom and your own reputation is at risk, mercy is useless. In battle, a soldier is given two options; to kill or be killed. I only have one choice. And that is to destroy anybody who’s in my way.”  
  
“How many have you killed so far?”  
  
“As a mortal? None”  
  
“Lie.” He would not believe it. But the prisoner looked dignified and proud.  
  
“Winter warriors battle with spells and chants. We fight each other in an arena using magic and the winter spirits selects the champion. Killing is forbidden in the Winter Wars. So when I said I’m going to destroy anybody, it doesn’t mean they die. I only defeat them and that’s all. We might be enemies but after fighting, we basically become friends.”  
  
That revelation surprised Kai. A war where nobody dies is possible? Is the winter world really that superficial? Is that the reason why this guy looks as pure and innocent as the clouds? He revisited that memory of the moment he almost died because the Lord of winter went wild. He remembered even the small details. That time, the winter shaman tried to stop her own Lord. Even THAT man’s plea._

> _' Yuzuru stop! There are people here!’._

_  
His enemy calmed down after that. It makes sense now. “So… you have never killed anyone before?”  
  
“Never.” Words spoken so sure.  
  
His guilt hit him hard. He had killed hundreds of thousands and he was so proud of that. But here, in front of this person, he felt ashamed. He challenged someone who had NO fighting experience!  
  
“Then how did you invoke fear in the world? Even in the land of summer, the fire tribes associate you with death and suffering. It became a taboo to mention your name and I as the Lord of summer was constantly warned of your power. ” he became uncertain of where this conversation is leading to.  
  
There was a sigh of impatience from the Lord of winter. “Fear is there for all things alive. For instance, I fear my mother and father, the elders in my village and my shamans. I also fear my senior warriors and the legendary fighters I admire. Fear--comes with the title of being Lord of winter and that’s not because I am evil. In my land, fear could also mean respect.”  
  
“Do they respect you because you don’t have a weakness?”  
  
“ I was born weak. I only have half a heart and I am mostly sick if not injured. But there is no way I’m going to give my enemies reason to underestimate me. So I always trained in such a way that even in my weakest state, I would still win. That’s why,whoever told you that I have NO weakness, he’s lying.”  
  
“Was he also lying when he said you froze an entire ocean and sank 50 pirate ships in Gibraltar?” With all the wrong assumptions he heard about this guy, he was almost sure he would be given another denial. But he only got this.  
  
“I was never proud of that.” now the prisoner lowered his head. HE looked sad but he tried to hold the emotions in."It was the same as when we fought. My REAL powers became wild and I had no idea of what I did and why I did it. But learning afterwards, I realized I don’t regret it either. Protecting everyone in the winter world is my responsibility. I won’t stand watch while my friends are getting hurt.”  
  
“Friends.” he repeated. What a weird way to address his subordinates “So you came here to kill me and save these so called friends?”  
  
“I originally came to save them, yes. You however, are nothing but a waste of my time.”  
  
“Haha!” he could not stop laughing from that. There goes HIS attitude. It’s just funny. He is THE Lord Summer but for this captive, he is stupid, cruel, unworthy and insignificant. The funniest thing is-he likes it.  
  
“What about you?” the prisoner sounded critical.  
  
“What about me?” he asked.  
  
“Rumor has it that you burnt an entire village when you were 10 because of mere tantrums.”  
  
“Oh that.” He chuckled. “That was an accident. I was playing with my friends. I cheated and they got angry. They began throwing fire balls at me. One of them accidentally hit an oil barrel and then the whole village just turns into an inferno. And because I was the future Lord of Summer, I automatically won the blame for that incident.”  
  
“And you never said it wasn’t you?” the cute brows rose.  
  
“No. I just got all the credit for all the ashes that are left after. From that day on, nobody ever tried disobeying me or try to upset me. They give me whatever I want. Whoever I play with lets me win and when I led the tribe, not one summer continent thought of rebelling against the Lord who ‘burnt his entire village when he was a child’. So basically, it gave me a pretty good introduction.” He was narrating without care so he was a bit overwhelmed that the Lord of Winter laughed out loud. As in really laugh.  
  
“You mean you got famous because of a lie?” the judgmental tone vanished.  
  
“When you put it that way…yeah.” He grimaced.  
  
The laughter got even louder “Those stupid rumors.” The one inside the cage shook his tiny head and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Tell me about it..” he conspired laughing with him.  
For seconds, they just shared that awkward but pleasant feeling on finally agreeing on something. When the amusement died down, the Winter Lord sat straight.  
  
“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” he said. “I am the Lord of Winter but I am just known as Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon.”  
  
‘Oh, he’s introducing himself.’. He stood and tapped his chest hard and stamped his foot once. “ My name is Kaizumayi Alhallukah, Africa’s Lord of Summer.”  
  
The one inside the prison also stood up. “It’s nice to meet you, Kaiha--Kaiza---“ HE’s having a hard time with his tongue.  
  
“Don’t murder my precious name. Kai will do.” He joked.  
  
Another laugh “Nice to meet you Kai-“ the Asian offered his hand.  
  
His brows raised. “Did you forget what happened the last time our fists touched, Yuzuru Hanyu?”  
Yah. They were blown away from each other and their powers came out in full mode.  
  
“Those were fists. These were hands of friendship.” Yuzuru smiled with no more contempt and hatred in his eyes.  
  
‘Ice is trying to be friends with fire? That’s a first.’ He hesitated in accepting that pale hand extended to him but he was also tempted. “Don’t blame me for whatever happens.” He warned before slowly accepting that offering. He was bracing for an impact like their last fight._  


__

__

_Well something did happen but it’s a wonderful one. When their hands closed in, the fire from his hand and the ice frost from Yuzuru’s came out slowly and looped around each other as in a dance before merging into one beautiful light of green. They were both amazed because their real identities showed up after. He is on fire while Yuzuru is glowing blue.  
  
But there’s more. There’s this strange feeling that slowly awakens from inside him when he looked at Yuzuru. He could not turn away from the cheerful smile that he can compare to the gentle rays of a morning sun. He also noticed a few more details. Yuzuru’s eyes were slit and they completely disappear when he smiles at him like this. His face is so small and his black hair is untamed but shiny. His skin although he’s covered all over is obviously smooth and unburned. His neck quite long and his lips…  
‘His lips…’ he went blank and his eyes stayed on those perfectly shaped thin lips. ‘How many had kissed those lips?’ he wondered and a strange desire rushed up to his head. A feeling that he quickly shook off. ‘What the hell?! Since when did I bother staring at a man’s lips?’ he blinked four times.  
  
“Lord,” Faustia’s call startled them both.  
  
Their hands immediately disbanded and they looked really awkward.  
  
“The Princess asks for you.”  
  
“Of course,” he nodded, reluctant to leave the prisoner who he has just reconciled with. So he said, “I will have you transferred indoors to a quarter more suited to you.” he was talking to HIM.  
  
Yuzuru laughed softly. “No, thank you. This cell restricts my magic so as long as I am in here; everyone in this camp is safe. But I appreciate your concern.”  
  
“Okay,good night-” he left back to the healer’s hut with a smile on his face._

__

__

__

p >+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

YUZURU  
  
_For Yuzuru, shaking hands with an enemy is unimaginable. But he found himself offering the first act of friendship after discovering that they were both victims of false accusations and exaggerated rumors. He didn’t expect their misunderstanding would be quickly cleared-up but he’s glad it happened. This means that he and his warriors can go home once the messenger from Africa arrives and confirms his innocence. For now he’s just glad that Javier is out of danger and could wake up anytime soon. Sooner- he hopes. But while he was happy, he’s also bothered by one thing. During that handshake minutes ago, he felt his half heart beat in rapids.  
  
Strange.  
  
The half heart with which he was born with only acts up at seeing Plushenko as a boy and Javi when he was in his adolescence. But even now, while watching Kai leave away, his heart is still racing without reason.  
  
‘What is this?’ he was left in wonder what is this familiar feeling.  
  
Simple. It was the thing called **Deja vu**_

==========================================  


DAY 2 : Fire Dance

  
========================================

_Nanami quietly came to him at dawn break. She apologized for not being by his side through the night because she was busy finding the cause of the curse. He said it was okay since Sota and the others are always watching out for him.  
  
“I tried and I think I succeeded, Heika” she bowed while kneeling respectfully in front of his cell.  
  
“I did not doubt one bit. You are my sensei, after all.” He smiled. “So, what did you find out? Where did the curse come from?”  
  
Abe, Nanami lowered her head. “ The curse came from YOU, your majesty.”  
  
He was surprised. He thought of reacting violently but he could not say anything except a shallow “Me?”  
  
“Hai (Yes). There is always a boundary between the Summer and Winter continents and it was kept balanced by the power of the two Lords. But you became so powerful and known that even the Summer Spirits fell in love with you. The fact that you are a legend here in the winter land gained you a legion in tropical kingdoms even in lands where snow do not exist. Without you knowing it, your magic slowly spread across the boundary –upsetting the natural balance of the four seasons. The result was a change of climate in the seven continents.”  
  
“Then it’s really my fault?” he was horrified. He was so sure he wasn’t but he was wrong obviously.  
  
“Unintentionally but yes, it was because you cannot control your power that deserts are freezing slowly in Africa.” Nanami did not wish to say that but it’s what she discovered.  
  
Yuzuru’s self respect collapsed. “I need to speak with the Lord of summer and explain this!” he’s afraid his people would get punished for his carelessness.  
  
“There’s no need. I have already explained to him and his shaman. I also told them how to lift the curse.”  
  
“There is a solution?”  
  
“The Princess Cana has the gift to speak to the summer spirits. Once completely healed, she can amplify her brother’s powers and hopefully balance your own. If she was not punished, she could have prevented the plague of winter on Africa.”  
  
Yuzuru’s ears caught one inappropriate term “Punished?”  
  
“ The first one to be affected by the curse was the Princess. The winter spirits on Mt. Olympus had frozen her soul so she could not prevent the freezing of the Summer villages. It was a punishment for the crime of her brother.”  
  
“ Crime?”  
  
“They were conspiring with our enemies to destroy you- Lord. It was a winter kingdom that provided them the Fire crystal and they were ‘guided’ here to kill you. Although they were made to believe you are evil and could be excused from blame, they still cooperated with winter nations in their attempt to dispose of you. And the winter spirits were enraged at this. They not only starved those continents but also crystallized their land. And they are ready to do worse, as you command.”  
  
“I don’t want to breed hatred from hatred.” He explained. “ Whatever happened in the past was only because of a misunderstanding. And it’s not like I was the only one hurt. I started this trouble so I understand that Kai would be desperate to solve the problem of his Kingdom. If it was me, I would probably do the same.”  
  
“You are forgiving them then, Heika?” Nanami inquired.  
  
“Forgive or not to forgive-that is not the question. The question is, what good revenge would do to me?” the Emperor beamed sadly.  
  
Nanami smiled. How can a delinquent soldier and a former palace court lady have such a kind and pure hearted son? Yumi and Toru sure have been blessed with a child who knows no hatred towards a fellow human.  
  
“Most importantly, sensei-” Yuzuru changed the topic. “How’s Javi?” he asked with worry painted in his eyes.  
  
“Ah, yes. The wound is healing but the effects of the fire crystal do not wane so easily. It was meant for you, the Lord of winter so it’s too much even for a World Champion. Don’t worry; he’s showing signs of—-improvement.”  
  
Yuzuru was glad of the news. Yet for some reason, Nanami sounded hesitant. Is she hiding something from him?  
He was about to ask about that when they saw summer warriors marching out of the camp. They’re all carrying spears, arrows and clubs. The sight of the half naked bulky soldiers and their formations gained curious looks from winter warriors, ordinary people and children. Even he craned his neck to peep out. Soon, he heard the sound of a coming horse and his rings glowed once. An indication that his twin is somewhere near.  
He was right. By the tail-end of the summer warriors came a horse. It’s a fine coated brown stallion and riding it is an equally fine looking Kai.  
  
“Yuzuru.” the man nodded slightly after getting off the horse.  
  
“Kai,” As manners demanded, he returned the greetings but could not help but notice the little details of this bronze colored man.  
  
The Lord of Summer wore an animal fur slanting across his chest with a pair of sickles whose handles are sticking out over his shoulders. In fairness to Kai, he looks like the perfect representation of a summer warrior. Strong, masculine, intimidating but interesting in a way.  
  
“Where are you going?” he asked.  
  
“Hunting. My warriors are getting hungry. So are yours. Would you like to come with me…for friendship’s sake?”  
  
A hunt. He felt nostalgic. When was the last time? He’s sure it was more than ten years ago. It sounds fun but he’s afraid to get out of that cage. His magic may become wild anytime.  
  
“I can’ go out of this cage, did you forget? What if I go God mode again?” he shook his head like a child in denial.  
  
“There is always your shaman to control you.” The African said. “You are the King of this land. You know this place more than I do. If you hunt with us, we could have more kill and therefore, feed more men. What do you think?”  
  
He looked hesitantly. Nanami nodded in approval and his eyes shone with childish joy. “That sounds great.” He agreed._

_Later on, after all preparations, both winter and summer warriors marched out of the camp side by side. The two horses with the Lords lead the way and their shamans walk faithfully beside them.  
  
“Does the Lord of winter know how to hunt by any chance?” While on the road, Kai could not resist asking a question.  
  
“Yes, of course! I wasn’t born Emperor you know. I lived a pretty normal life in my village. The last time I was able to hunt with my father was when I was 4.”  
  
“That long? How did you waste the rest of your life after that?!” Kai looked surprised.  
  
“Fighting.” His face looked a little sorrowful about the memory. “Upon birth, winter warriors are determined by the Imperial council and it is customary to surrender the child when he turns 10 so he can be trained in the art of the winter wars. At the age of 4, I showed great powers and magic that Nanami Sensei, the head shaman that time personally came to take me away from my parents. None of us could do anything about it. From then on, the kingdom keeps an eye on me and the others. We are mandated by the law to fight and defend our Kingdom’s honor. Until we retire, we remain the property of the winter spirits and we nourish them..without excuses, without complaints, without rest.” Now that he said it, he remembered how unfair he felt. But that’s long done.  
  
“I think both summer and winter warriors have it rough…specially if you’re a Lord.”  
  
To his surprise, Kai’s tone indicated that he might have gone through the same feeling.  
  
“When I was born, my village celebrated for 10 days. And because I will be the future Lord of summer, I grew with too much expectations and too many demands. I guess when you are born with the marks of Olympia’s rings, people forget you’re human. They don’t accept failures from you and they hate you when you lose a war. Ungrateful, selfish hypocrites.”  
  
Yuzuru listened and looked at Kai with sympathy. He completely understands that feeling because he is a Lord himself. The ups and downs of being considered a God, the loneliness, the absence of freedom, and the emptiness somewhere in their souls are few things they can’t do anything about.  
  
“Sometimes, I miss being ordinary. I want to hunt until I’m tired and run with the animals in the forest. I want to be free like the eagle in the sky or rest under the sun while I hoarde my land. If only there will come a day when the fighting and the killing would stop.” Kai looked sad and angry simultaneously.  
  
He decided to say what’s on his mind. “Aren’t you talking about THIS day?”.  
  
Kai turned to him..Confused.  
  
No worries, he meant to explain. “ A day where we, former enemies stop fighting and unite for a certain cause..isn’t that what’s happening now?” he smiled. The Lord of summer blinked many times as if realizing he’s right. “So why don’t you make the most of this day and just be human?”  
  
Kai fell silent for a long time. The silence became awkward the farther they travel.  
  
Minutes later, he decided to open a conversation. “I’ve always been curious what the summer world looks like. But here, snow is beautiful. So I think my territory is the best.”  
  
Kai giggled, his deep voice clearly heard. “Heh, you don’t even know what you’re saying. My territory is not mono colored. It’s rich with hues and living things you can never imagine. Also---”  
  
That was the start of a rather long argument/ conversation. Without even realizing it, they began comparing their kingdoms, their lives as Lords, as ordinary individuals, as fighters and everything that is in contrast with summer and winter stuff. On the way, they got to know each other way back to their childhoods. The differences on how they fight their wars became a subject that is amusing, strange and in some instances hilarious that they share a good laugh.  
  
By the time they all got to the hunting ground near the frozen Lake Shikotsuko, they moved like they have known one another for a very long time. In fact, their duo is the most effective during the hunt. While their warriors show off by hunting on their own, the two Lords decided to collaborate. Yuzuru stays on top of trees to scare the animals with his arrows while Kai waits and ambush the poor disoriented animals. A long range assist and a short range attack make them a very effective pair. What amazes their subordinates is how they move in synchro almost the entire time. Be it their actions or their manners, it is quite amusing to see them in mirror movements. None of them were aware though..and nobody dared tell them about it.  
At the end of the day, no one left the forest empty handed. Like their Lords, the summer and winter warriors unconsciously became friends and got along well. It was then unanimously agreed that they would celebrate when they get back to the camp. And it was done.  
A huge fire was built and everyone gathered around it including the beautiful Princess Cana beside her brother. It was an evening of joyful festivity with much eating, laughing, drinking and dancing. In all of these, Yuzuru watched with child-like wonder and amusement. _

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

_  
KAI  
_

_Everything is unruly around him. Loud noise of instruments, warriors dancing, summer muses (women) beside him to attend to his every need including the laughter of drunk warriors. But his eyes are mostly glued on Yuzuru. While he squat in a special spot near the fire, the Emperor is directly opposite him—kneeling far from the flame with his winter warriors. He secretly observed how his elemental opposite would behave and he was amazed with his findings. He was right. Yuzuru is not a wild man. While people are in a rave, he just knelt there, clapping, laughing and cheering. He is very talkative to his warriors but shows extreme respect to his shaman. That guy has an incredible amount of control when he is his normal self. That might be why he’s feared.  
  
“Our village chief was right, the Lord of Winter is dangerous. Even you are powerless to his charms.” Cana who sat beside him said in a teasing tone.  
  
“I do not like him, if that’s what you mean.” He corrected but Cana giggled.  
  
“I may be blind but I know you, Kuya (Brother). Right now, you are giving him a look that the women from Africa would have wanted you to give them.”  
  
“Ridiculous.” He laughed but it already proves he’s guilty.  
  
"Is it?" Cana smiled and unexpectedly stood up. Raising her hand, everything and everyone quiets down. In her sweet voice, she announced. “The Land of Ice and Fire have always been enemies..yet now, we are gathered as friends..forgetting our differences and uniting in the most unexpected ways. We fought-but we forgave. So in order to celebrate our bond as two worlds, and of course as gratitude for saving my life, my brother Kaizumayi Alhallukah will offer his dance to Yuzuru Hanyu, the Lord of winter.”  
  
“Huh?” he knew it. His sister is up to something. And he was prepared to turn it down. His ceremonial dance is only intended for Olympia-his summer lover. But his tribesmen are already cheering for him. And Yuzuru looked excited. He was obliged._

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

_  
_

_YUZURU  
When Princess Cana announced that Kai will do a ceremonial dance, all summer warriors joyfully made way. It seems that seeing their Lord perform is not something they often see. He was quite curious about it. Plus, knowing that the dance is offered to him, he paid close attention.  
  
Kai stood near the fire holding his two sickles both in his hands when he took his position. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. There was no sound heard but the sleepy fire flickering within the circle. Then the African man inhaled and raised his right hand with the exact beat of a drum before began his movements along the high pitches of a flute. His movements were slow and steady but in perfect timing with the accompanying musical instruments. Kai uses his entire body specially his arms and occupied the entire circle around the flame with his firm and powerful steps and actions.  
To Yuzuru, it looked like a ceremonial prayer similar to how winter shamans summon the winter spirits. It was gentle at first but then, it grew faster. There was a point when Kai’s sharp eyes dropped his way and he made this gesture like pulling him in and then flicking both arms up. That’s when the fire burst larger. The drumbeats that followed were heavy and demanding but Kai moved with it. He even did this side lounge and head turn that matches perfectly with the instruments. The fire obediently follows its Lord’s movements and sparks the way he goes.  
  
‘It’s amazing.’ He thought while watching the spectacle. Kai’s stunts, spins, steps and body movements both reflect war and art. ‘Is this how they dance in the land of Summer?’ he cannot help but wonder.  
  
The beats changed as the ceremony heightened and only then did he notice that he is getting weaker inside. He staggered forward a bit and felt heat like there is a burning fire within him. His half heart is also accelerating.  
  
Nanami noticed this of course. “The summer lord is amplifying the power of the summer spirits with his dance. It is affecting your magic. We must stop him at once.”  
  
“Don’t.” he immediately shook his head. “It’d be rude to do that. I’m fine.”  
  
“Are you sure, Heika?” Nanami looked worried.  
  
“ I need to see his dance to the end.” He sounded so adamant that’s why Nanami just sighed and kept silent.  
  
The music rose higher and faster that there was almost no point to breath. The drums are chasing the Summer Lord’s movements with his magic filling him all over. The fire coming out of his body twists and turns as if decorating him. The wild suspense and excitement came to a climax and ended with a dramatic stamp of Kai’s bare foot in tune with the last beat of the drum.  
  
Alhallukah had ended in a pose that sent everyone speechless. He was the first one to clap. Why not? Kai was amazing. He would like to see it again if only his health would allow him. In the end, he had to devise a polite alibi like being tired to be excused from the celebration. He was allowed to go but Kai volunteered to escort him back himself. That means he left everyone else and just went with him.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m fine. I won’t get lost.” Yuzuru laughed a bit when the African insisted. “I know exactly where my cell is---Where’s my cell?” he asked when he could not find his the bronze prison anywhere no matter where he looks around.  
  
Kai chuckled with his reaction. “I had it removed.” was the calm reply. “I’m sure you will not agree if you’re here so I took you away to stall for time.”  
  
"Of course I won't agree! I can't control my magic just yet. I can't go on a rampage again!" he sounded yelling but Kai doesn't seem to mind.  
  
"The fact that you are a little upset now and I am still alive means you can control your powers just fine." and then the smile of confidence.  
He laughed loud when he realized he was completely fooled. “So you’re like this-huh?” he jokingly placed his hands on his hips in pretend anger.  
  
“Don’t be mad. I prepared a cage more fitting to someone like you.”  
  
Kai brought him to a house which turned out to be very comfortable and Nippon-like. That-plus all the food and decorations laid out for him were obviously made with much effort and planning. There was even a futon on the floor. “ Thank you, Kai. I appreciate this.” He smiled and the man looked flattered. “But you didn’t have to do this for me.” He examined the intricate Japanese lantern decoration on the wall.  
  
While he was at it, Kai grew restless.  
“Yes, I did. To be honest, I---would do anything for you.”  
  
The strange tone pulled his face back to the African.  
  
Kai straightened up and declared. “I adore you. I am falling deeply in love with you.” The tone is very serious. “You have controlled me and my whole being. All I want is to do everything for your sake.”  
  
At first he thought it was a joke but he saw his face.“You’re drunk.” Was all he could pass as an alibi. How else would he explain an enemy confessing to him?!  
  
“Even if I am, I don’t say these things to anybody so easily. Not even to the most beautiful maiden of my tribe.” Kai began to step closer- gently saying.. “I used to hate you. But while we were hunting, I discovered why. You disturb me, you impress me, you enchant me, you control me in ways I cannot fight against. Your presence subdue my self respect , your very existence devalues my rank and the mere sound of your voice stirs me up so bad. So yes, I hated you. But my love for you is greater.”  
  
He stepped back in discomfort but his back ended against the wall. Really—what is wrong with the idiots professing their feelings? He’s a man!  
  
“Yuzuru..”  
  
Before he could hide his hands, Kai already took hold of them. He grew restless. His heart is beating out of his chest again which shouldn't really happen.  
  
“I don’t know if this is ever acceptable to your culture but-will you become mine?”  
  
‘WORST. Definitely the worst.’ His panic became fear especially seeing Kai’s face getting near. ‘Wait-is he about to kiss me? Whaaat?’ He had to do something. But he’s running out of time and space.  
Both his hands are held so the best idea he had is to give Kai a nice, firm head butt.  
  
“Ah!”  
  
When the Lord of Africa cried out in pain from a seemingly broken nose, Yuzuru took that chance and dashed out to escape.  
_

_That night, he spent his entire time with Nanami but he never said anything to her. As if that’s not enough, he met Kai the early morning when he was taking rounds around Sapporo village to check on the villagers. Kai attempted to approach him but he ran away. Cowardly act? Yes-but it was the only thing to do. Suddenly, their friendship became unnecessarily awkward. He avoids him all the time and pretends to be busy when they HAD to meet for negotiations.  
Oh why won’t Javi wake up so they could get out of here?!_

__

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_KAI  
  
He’s not just imagining it. Yuzuru is avoiding him on purpose. He who swallowed his pride and confessed his admiration was toyed with hide and seek. No doubt, this is a rejection. But why won’t Winter just say it straight? Where’s that scary boy who fiercely faced him in a fight?  
  
As channel for his pent up emotions, he had a ceremonial match with his summer warriors the next day. It attracted much attention from winter warriors and it seemed like he’s showing off his skills. The truth is, he just wants to beat hell out of people. And he was planning to do that all day because he’s so angry. He was in the middle of tackling two challengers when his eyes wandered on some random person.  
  
‘Hanyu’ his eyes narrowed seeing the very reason for his foul mood. The Asian was watching and then turned away and ignored him. His rage burned even more. ‘Why won’t you look at me?! Am I not good enough? Is a God like me- nobody to someone like you? I can’t accept it. I won’t accept it!’ he threw those men out of the ceremonial circle and everyone applauded in amazement. The idiots are so entertained while he felt like chewing a whole tree trunk ever since last night. _

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_YUZURU  
  
So far, he’s doing a good job at evading Kai. But he could not possibly do that all day. Especially when he saw the Lord of summer beating up a summer warrior in his throne room. He was not planning on intervening since Kai has his own ruling methods but he could not stand the victim’s state. The poor underling’s face is deformed with bruises and he is bloody somewhere in his head. What irritates him is that the others are just watching helplessly.  
  
“Kai-stop!” His call fell on deaf ears.  
Princess Cana was there too and she was the one who advised him. “Lord, Yuzuru—my brother is punishing that warrior for treachery. He deserves it. I know you want to help but sometimes, all we can do stand is stand aside and watch.”  
  
He can’t believe it. “Why would I stand by and watch when I can do something?” he insisted. Stubborn as he is, he just entered the scene and covered the victim. Kai was obviously not expecting him there and he was like an enraged tiger interrupted right before devouring a prey. The African’s face was so scary but he stood his ground and stared back at him with equal warning. “There is a limit to punishment, isn’t there?”  
  
“Get out of the way. He is my soldier!”  
  
“This is MY land!!” he roared higher than Kai’s yell. “You will not do anything animal-like in here!”  
  
“Animal-like?!” Kai’s face was suddenly filled with even more rage than before. “You-!” within a second, the brown-skinned Lord grabbed his wrist and looked angrily into his eyes. Once again, their powers surge and their eyes glowed orange and blue. “How dare you say that when you’re the one hiding like an animal?!” the Summer Lord roared.  
  
Seeing the display of both powers, the people watching immediately dissipated in fear.  
  
“Go.” Yuzuru commanded the beaten victim without breaking eye contact with Kai.  
  
When the coward ran away, Cana also left them alone. It seems they have something very important to discuss between them.  
  
He could feel his winter magic surge. His body is shaking. Here is his heart again-abnormally beating.  
“Release me.” He warned because that uncomfortable feeling is back.  
  
A mocking smirk appeared on Kai’s perfectly contoured face. “What is wrong? You used to be so brave when fighting me, so good at avoiding me. Now that we finally have a moment to ourselves, you won’t look me in the eye? Are you afraid?”  
  
“I’m not.” He denied.  
  
“Really? Then why won’t you look at me?” Kai’s grip on his arm tightened and he winced with the pain. “Is it because you like me and you can’t accept it?”  
  
“Ridiculous.” he voiced out both in surprise and contempt.  
  
“Then it should be easy right?” Kai’s eyes narrowed with triumph seeing him sink against his self confidence. “It should just take a few words for you to reject me. But you didn't turn me down. You just ran around hiding while looking at me from a distance. The truth is-you’re curious about me. You feel something for me as I do for you.”  
  
“You’re wrong.” He insisted and began to struggle to get his arm back. He’s uncomfortable with everything that’s going on around here. He’s conflicted both inside and out and he could use some space.  
  
“Wrong? Heh- we have one heart. Our feelings will always be the same.” Kai’s words pressed him to his limit.  
  
“Unhand me!” when he yelled, frost wrapped around his entire arm. Kai was stung with the ice , his hand smoked a bit so he stepped back. He used this opportunity to stay as far back as possible. He’s aware he’s having an asthma attack but it’s an effect of having too much emotion. “Stop assuming you can have anything you want just because you are Lord.”  
  
Kai saw his face and realized he’d gone too far.  
  
“Do you hear yourself?” he gave the Summer Lord a disgusted look. “We have the same feelings? Hate..sure but like? Never.” He moved to leave but stopped. “Oh and do me a favor..” his eyes narrowed. “Spare me from your pathetic self assumptions and stay away.” He finally walked out and allowed his feet to carry him wherever it wants.  
  
He was so full of thoughts that he only calmed down once he realized he’s ended up beside Javier’s bed. It’s his routine to visit him every day in Nanami's hut that its almost out of instinct now.  
Seeing the peaceful face of this person made him feel at ease. “I hate him.” He opened up. “I hate that man so much.” His fists were in full force remembering Kai.  
  
‘Why? Why do you hate him?’ If Javi is awake, he would ask him that question. Then, how will he answer?  
  
“Wake up.” He dependently pressed his forehead against the patient’s own and closed his eyes. “I’m confused, Javi. Please wake up.” He was hoping Fernandez would hear his whisper. But it remained quiet by himself._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_KAI  
  
“What are THEY?” he was giving himself a puzzle. Just now, he went after Yuzuru to apologize for his bold approach. But what he saw felt like he was hit by a thousand arrows in pain. Sure, a visit to a sick comrade is natural. But acting that intimate to a ‘friend’ is clearly unbelievable. There’s something more with those two. "Who is that man in Yuzuru's life?"  
  
His sister listened to him with a grim face. “Must I really tell you, Kuya (brother)? Or you already know?”  
  
He began to untangle the web of suspicion that he had noticed so far. Come to think about it, that Spaniard was the reason for everything that happened to them. Yuzuru revealed himself and almost killed him when that person was hurt. He (Yuzuru) only calmed down because of that man and agreed to be subjugated in exchange for his healing. And the reason why Yuzuru is still here is because that Prince they call Javi has still not woken up. Well he had heard that the stranger is Yuzuru’s close friend. But the way Hanyu treats that ‘friend' makes him jealous. Could it be that--  
  
‘He loves him?’ He felt many overwhelming emotions that he burned back into his god mode. “It can’t be..”. He wanted to burn everything to the ground but his dismay weighed heavier that he just slumped in his throne, crumpled his hair and cried. “He’s mine. I want him. He’s mine.” He murmured in extreme obsession and possessiveness.  
  
Cana touched his back. “He is yours. He just needs to REMEMBER that.”  
  
“He is mine?” he raised his head in childish expectation.  
  
“Yes.” His sister confirmed. “And he will be again. But there is something you must do. Are you willing?” Cana gently asked.  
  
His nod was done in desperation. “I will give everything so Yuzuru would forget that human.”  
  
Cana smiled “There is no need to sacrifice everything. All you need to do is DIE.” With that, the Princess pressed the mole in his right temple and murmured her mantra. All at once, his eyes glowed and his breathing stopped. While he was struggling on the floor, he still heard Faustia’s frantic voice.  
  
“Prinsesa (Princess) What did you do?!”  
  
“What I had to.” Cana sounded indifferent to his situation. “Now, your job is to not let anybody in until I get back.”  
  
“Where are you going?” His shaman asked. His sister’s reply?  
  
“I’m going to get his WIFE.”_

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

__

_YUZURU  
  
As soon as he had calmed down, he whispered goodbye to Javi and crossed the village to his new resting place. But he found a young lady waiting at the entrance of his door.  
  
“Princess.” he acknowledged and the girl bowed slightly to him. “Why are you here?” he sounded polite.  
  
“I am here to pay my debt.”  
  
“Your debt?”  
  
“You saved my life and the life of our people. My gift of thanks has been long overdue.”  
  
“I don’t need any gift.”  
  
“Oh I insist.” The blind lady said in a mysterious way. “My gift is something no one else but ME can give you.”  
  
“Thank you but-I have everything.” He insisted because he could feel something suspicious from her smile. “I am always given everything.”  
  
“Not the truth, I presume.” She’s really up to something.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“It’s the truth that was denied to you. It’s the same truth that even you-refused to give yourself.”  
  
“And what truth is that?” his impatience echoed in his voice.  
  
“ You love my brother. THAT truth.”  
  
He froze one moment and thought he’s getting enough of these Africans and their narcissistic values. He was willing to ignore the words and pretend he forgot something back in Javi’s ward but the young girl already know what he’s planning and barred his attempt with a very confident line.  
  
“At first it was just curiosity. Every time you see him, there is this fascination, admiration, restlessness—even pain. You hate him but you know deep down that you have a connection with him that’s more than just elemental. However, you have an honor to uphold, and a fake lover to watch over, so you avoid him. My brother disturbs your feelings and you are afraid to admit that. But it’s useless. Even before this life, you are already in love with Kai.”  
  
Yuzuru wanted to run. He’s seriously scared. Cana’s words sounded so prophetic and she speaks in a way that forces him to see what is within himself. No matter how much he denies, his mind says she’s right. Is it true? Is he in love with Kai? “Why are you saying this?” He wanted to know where she’s going with this strange conversation.  
  
“I’m saying this so you will remember to whom you really belong.” Cana stood and faced him. “That man you cling onto is an intervention of your destiny. You are born for my brother. With him, you will be happy.”  
  
All the things he’s hearing sounded so ridiculous he laughed a bit. “My happiness is something I decide for myself, young lady.” Firmly, he added on, “And I don’t know if this ever mattered to your summer cultures but your Lord is declaring his love to me. I AM a man!”  
  
“You weren’t before.”  
  
“Ha?!” he’s getting irritated. He’s so full of these abnormal talks the entire day!  
  
The African princess was ever so calm in answering. “Before this lifetime…more than 500 years ago- you began loving my brother. Even then, you were already beautiful, fearless and legendary as you are now.”  
  
He blinked mostly in confusion. “You imagine fascinating things, Cana. But I have no time for this.” He dismissed.  
  
“Imagine? No, Lord Hanyu. I see.” She removed her decorated blindfold and revealed what she hid underneath it.  
  
He gasp upon looking that she had no eyes, only gaping hole in her eye sockets.  
  
“I could see the past, and I can read the future. When I was 7 summers old (7 years), I gave up my eyes so that the present cannot confuse me. “ she covered her secret once again. “Ever since I became blind, I have been known as the gifted Seer of Africa and I used my gift to serve my brother and to help lost people like you find their true love, which in this case is the same thing.”  
  
He was amazed at how she could smile despite that horrible revelation. “I don’t understand what you are trying to say, Princess.”  
  
“ I won’t explain. I will show you.” She reached out her hand to his face. When he jerked his head back in surprise, she smiled. “That beauty mark below your right ear…it’s there for a reason.”  
  
“My mole?” How could she even know he has one? She’s blind, right?  
  
“For you, that mole is just a spot on your skin. But for us who are more connected to the spirit world, it is sacred. It holds secrets of your past lives. It’s even recording your life now. Through it, I can make you see what I see.” She sounded so inviting.  
  
His curiosity is scratching his common sense. ‘My past is hidden within my mole? What kind of past? Who was I -five centuries ago?’  
  
Cana advanced again, this time more gently. “It’s okay, Lord. You are my brother’s twin. I will not harm you. You have my word.”  
  
He could feel the extreme danger of whatever he’s hesitating about. But he never objected the moment the princess located the exact spot of his beauty mark. When she began casting magic in African language, the tattoos in her skin glowed and their light rushed up to his eyes, illuminating his irises with sparkles of blue. He gasped in surprise and felt himself fall but he was too overwhelmed by the visions that came flooding swiftly though him._

__

> _They began with familiar scenes like his Olympic triumph in Sochi, back to his first feel of the ice when he was four, rewinded even farther to the first time he saw his mother’s smile and his father naming him Yuzuru. Those were gentle recalls but that’s all.  
>    
>  The memories came speeding backwards to visions of men arresting him, himself walking up to the gallows, a man’s voice saying *(I will look for you in my next life, my love.) before that man was hanged. He felt that he could not breathe and he struggled. Yet, even those horrible scenes ended and the past rolled back way..way back. _
> 
> __

_  
___  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_He was wishing the confusion would cease. It was granted. The visions stopped and unfolded slowly in front of his eyes this time in scenes so familiar.  
_

__

____

__

__

> __A ball and a fated meeting  
>  A boy climbing up a terrace  
>  A secret wedding  
>  War of two clans  
>  A painful parting  
>  Blood and deaths…  
>    
>  Where will they culminate? __

__

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_

_  
NANAMI_  


__

_She was too late. When she got to Yuzuru’s chamber to tell him about Javier, her former student is already trembling and hallucinating on the ground. She attended to him and immediately saw the reckless thing Cana had done. Yuzuru’s mole has been disturbed and his eyes are glowing and in tears.  
  
“Why would you do this?” she confronted the amateur young lady.  
  
“He needs to remember.”  
  
“About what? About his painful past? About the times that don’t even matter anymore? Or is it about your brother’s mistakes?”  
  
Cana was wonder-struck. “So you knew…”  
  
“I was his shaman since young. I know everything about him..even who he was and the foolishness he commited. But never did I once resort to something this selfish because I love my student. That’s how you and I differ.” She grew worried seeing ice slowly crawling on the ground where the Emperor lies. She wanted to use her magic to bring him back to the present but it could disrupt the visions and leave him in a trauma. The only thing she could do now is control his powers so he doesn’t freeze the entire camp while he’s battling with his own sorrow in the past.  
  
“If you know, then you shouldn’t have denied him of his happiness.”  
  
“There is a natural order of things in this universe, Princess. Those who mess up with it are never forgiven. We are merely shamans. Messengers of the spirits. We see things others don’t but we are not allowed to alter any man’s past. Memories are there to guide us to the present. We’re not meant to use them to distort the future. Sometimes, it is better to forget who we were so we can live as who we are.” She had just finished the words when Yuzuru let out a loud, rending cry as he sat up abruptly. He’s pressing his head together in pain and sorrow. “Yuzuru?” she checked on him and saw up close that his eyes are still dancing in disbelief. He’s still not entirely back to the present. When the focus in his slit eyes returned, he looked at her as if she’s some stranger. And he spoke one name.  
  
“Kai…” his hands were shaking.  
  
“He's in his chamber.” Cana said.  
  
Just that, Yuzuru dashed like crazy to the direction of Alhallukah’s place. Nanami immediately followed him. She’s got a bad feeling about this. And she was right. She came to a dramatic scene.  
  
Yuzuru is embracing Kai’s unconscious body…rocking it with extreme grief and love.  
  
‘It’s too late.’ She had no other to blame but herself. ‘He remembered.’  
This is exactly WHY she should have prevented Summer and Winter from meeting. But she failed on that mission. _

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

YUZURU 

____

_He had seen terrible things within those minutes and he woke up screaming from that nightmare. The memories were too heavy to bear and everything seems too tragic. Despite all that, his first thought was to find HIM. The young man in his visions.  
  
“Kai..” He ran to where he last remembered him to be. ‘Now I understand’ he whispered to himself. He is in love with Kai. That’s a feeling he carried on from his past life.  
His visions..the place of his dreams.  
Verona.  
A boy from an enemy family,  
falling in love,  
secret wedding,  
painful parting,  
death,  
poison,  
suicide…  
  
Why didn’t he see it sooner? Kai and his feelings for him..how can he not see?  
  
He rushed madly inside the Summer Lord’s chamber and found him on the ground. “No!” Fear..from 500 years ago revived inside him thinking the African is dead. ‘Oh God..did he die? Am I too late-again?’ with those thoughts, he hugged him tight despite a few people watching. He was about to break down to tears when Kai screamed awake. He was thrown a bit back on the floor while the Lord of summer recovers his breath. “Oh thank God!” he cried with too much relief.  
  
Kai looked around..disoriented by his surroundings, at himself and at him. Especially him.  
  
“Sei tu? (Is it you?)” Kai suddenly spoke the language he missed so much which is Italian."Sei il mio prezioso Giulietta? (Are you really my precious Juliet?)  
  
“Sì il mio Romeo. Sono io. (Yes, my Romeo. It is me)” his tongue naturally twisted to the same strange language. He held Kai’s large hand and lovingly pressed it against his cheek. A gesture that the other man immediately recognized.  
  
Kai could not believe it. Looking at him is like seeing a ghost. “Non può essere. Il mio Juliet non è morto. (It cannot be. My Juliet didn't die.)” the African did not say that out of disbelief but more like-out of fear.  
  
He shook his head. " ciò che conta più di porre morto accanto l'uomo che amo? (What else matters more than to lay dead beside the man I love?)" he smiled with tears of relief and too much love.  
  
Kai broke down in sobs. It seems he didn't know they died together. He must've thought Juliet lived in peace and moved on upon his death. But that didn't happen. Montague embraced him in guilt, obsession, adoration.  
Yuzuru allowed himself inside Kai’s arms. Yes..this is where he feels most safe. This is where he would freeze time if he could. At least here, the body he’s embracing is warm and alive. Unlike that time when they died together in that small chapel…500 years too late.  
  
The spectators of that dramatic scene did not dare interrupt. Cana and Fushia looked victorious but Nanami appeared defeated. Now that the truth is revealed, there is no telling what Yuzuru will do from this point on._  


===================================  
DAY 3: ROMEO AND JULIET  
===================================

  
_On the third day, a messenger from Africa came to confirm the message of the African elders to the Lord of summer._

_THE CURSE HAS CEASED FROM THEIR KINGDOM._

_All Africans rejoiced and supposedly, the winter warriors would join them because the problem is finally solved.They could now go home. But their Emperor doesn’t look like he wants to leave-yet._

_Just imagine the surprise for the village of Sapporo when their Emperor could be often seen linking hands with the Lord of summer. It’s even strange to hear them talk to each other in a language only they could understand. It’s neither African nor Nippon tongue . And-when in hell did their Emperor learn to speak Italian?!_

_Sure there is no problem with the summer warriors since they obviously have taken a liking to the sweet and warm hearted Lord of winter. But the winter warriors found it outrageous considering their Emperor's strange behavior._

_“Javier senshu is still recovering while Yuzuru-sama is doing something so uncharacteristic!” they complained to Nanami when they could not take it anymore. The shaman had to tell them the truth so they too would understand. They were in shock-naturally._

_“Yuzuru’s tragic past with Lord Kai has been engraved in his heart for all those years. That’s why he used Romeo and Juliet twice as his war dance in Nice and Sochi because he was unconsciously familiar with the feeling of that love. After all, it was HIM .” Nanami explained._

_Nobody can counter that. “So what happens now?” somebody asked._

_“Now, things will flow the way they are meant to. Hopefully, it leads our Emperor to the right path, which is his future.” The shaman sighed._

_“Can’t you do something? Like erase his memory or- whatever?” that was Sota._

_“I cannot. Everything happens for a reason. Princess Cana may have done a grave violation of a shaman’s duty but this will help Yuzuru reach a decision. He needs to deal with his past and present altogether. He has to decide and he needs to do it NOW.” Nanami said while they watch Yuzuru. The Nippon ruler is having a combat lesson with Kai. The two looks very happy but she felt worried. She wanted to talk to her former student but she needs to attend to Javier first. After all, she must tell him everything—awake or not._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
YUZURU  
  
_He’s smiling by himself in front of the mirror. Today, he and Kai will foresee the rebuild of Sapporo and he’s just excited to be with him. While he's ecstatic about the fun things they might do the entire day, Nanami gave him a brief visit. She came to advice him to avoid Kai.  
“Why are you telling me this, sensei? Can’t I even be happy with HIM in the modern lifetime?” and of course he won’t obey her.  
  
“Happiness is what we all want for you. But Heika, if you remember well, the romantic love you had for each other is what led you to your deaths. If you insist on your hard-headedness, I’m afraid history will repeat itself.” His sensei said with all certainty.  
  
“I will not let that happen again, ” He shivered remembering the awful ending they had in Verona.  
  
“Then keep away from him. The halves of your heart are always attracted to each other no matter what the era. Things happened to both of you in the past but we can’t do anything about it. The present is a chance to change and start a new life. Whoever you were has nothing to do with who you are now. You might be Juliet long ago but in this life, you are Yuzuru. You and Kai were long done. It’s you and Javi now.” Abe insisted.  
  
He turned abruptly to her, with brows wrinkled. “Javi?” he repeats. **“Who the hell is Javi?”**  
He saw his former shaman’s shock.  
‘What?’ he wanted to ask. Yet, before he could follow-up his wonder, Kai came to pick him up. He gladly came with him without thinking back to his shaman’s words or his own suspicion._

 _That day, Kai never left his side. They treasured each other’s company, catching up to the years that were stolen from them. While overseeing repairs all over Sapporo, they conversed in Italian about their past, carefully avoiding the topic of how they ended up in that story. He talked endlessly about how they first met and reminisce who they were. He, as someone who lived in a more civilized world also revealed how their lives as Romeo and Juliet became a symbol of naïve but unparalleled love of two people from warring families.That they were the CHANGE that made their clans friends.  
They took lazy walks around town, played with Nippon children and talked. Kai even showed him the moves he offered him during the camp fire. He was eager to learn physical self defense from the African and he definitely did not tire hearing him speak poetic. Mostly, they would spend their hours having mock fights using magic where Cana would teach them how to control their powers. And by the end of that day, Kai and him gazed at the stars hoping they will never part the way they did before. They even promised that this time, they will be together-FOREVER._

_Romeo walked him safely back to his hut. He saw a boy standing by his door as he does every day. When Alhallukah took his leave, he felt an unwelcoming silence immediately.  
  
“Everything’s ready for your rest, heika.” The lad bowed to him but the face is heavy as if he’s just forced to recognize his authority because he is his king.  
  
“Arigato, Sota.”  
  
The boy raised his head in surprise.  
  
“What is it?” he asked.  
  
“ I was expecting you would forget me as well.” Sota dryly shrugs. “But it’s not like being remembered by you is a relief.”  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” he felt like a button has been pressed. Sota’s being rebellious. This lad has been loyal to him since his junior days. Something is causing this dry treatment.  
  
“Ignore me, Yuzuru-sama. Please rest now.” Yamamoto bowed.  
  
“No. You tell me what’s wrong with you. What’s wrong with ALL of you? Lately, you’re being indifferent to me and Kai. Even Nanami sensei stays away like I am someone she didn’t know since my childhood. The mayor, and the village people eyes me with judgement. Why do I feel like you’re treating me like a stranger? I am your Emperor, am I not?”  
  
“You are. But you aren’t the Emperor that I know. You’re not the Yuzuru Hanyu I wanted to chase after as a warrior. “ Sota looked straight at him and he was struck with that glare. “Hanyu-sama would never be this selfish.”  
  
He jerked his head back in disbelief. “Since when did you dare to talk to me like that?!”  
  
“Since you forgot about King Javier.”  
  
“That name again?” a slight pain pinched his heart. There is something about that name that disturbs him.  
  
“That name? So you really forgot.” The childish pain in Sota’s eyes showed how betrayed he felt. “You really did. How could you, Heika?”  
  
“Who is he?” his brows wrinkled in mixed emotions.  
  
Sota’s face hardened. “It’s useless to tell you. But since you demand it, I will. But memory comes with a price”  
  
“What price?”  
  
“That necklace you wear.The bigger one..” Sota nodded pertaining to his two necklaces.  
  
He felt his pendants. One is the beaded charm his mother gave him when he began his battles as a Junior warrior. But the BIGGER ONE that Sota described is something he did not remember having.He is now quite puzzled why he’s wearing something like it. Since when did he begin wearing something like this?  
“This?” he wanted to confirm.  
  
“Yes. Can I have it?” Sota asked.  
  
  
“No, you can’t” he defensively denied.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“ It’s important” he had already answered even before he can think of the reason behind his words.  
  
Sota smirks. “Important? Which one? The pendant or the person who gave it to you?”  
  
“Why do you ask that? Do you know who gave this to me?” he was willing to listen. He doesn’t just wear anything with him unless it’s from someone very important.  
  
Instead of answering, Yamamoto bowed. “I think I must leave now. I’ve delayed your rest long enough. Forgive me, Yuzuru-sama.” Just like that, the young warrior left him in great suspense.  
  
“Is it Javi?” he called which made Sota pause. “Is this thing from the man you call Javi?” he was making a wild guess.  
  
“—I wonder. “ Sota shrugs uncaringly. “You’re the one who knows that best. After all, you’ve been holding onto it for four years.” _

_He has already retired in his futon yet he could not sleep. He kept staring at the pedant that he held his hand.Swinging it aimlessly back and forth above his face, he could not solve the mystery wrapped around it. He was aware that in exchange of remembering his past life, he had forgotten some things in his present, including this thing. But he never really thought forgetting was bad. Not until his warriors hated him for it.  
Javi  
Javi  
Javi  
He kept on hearing that useless name mentioned by his shaman, his steward and by the mayor of the village. Just who on earth is that person?! Why is he disturbing the happiness he’s currently in?!  
Having nobody to solve his puzzles for him, he drifted off to sleep._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
VISITOR  
  
_During the middle of that same night, while the lone moon is perfectly round outside, a visitor came to the Emperor’s chamber. The guards hindered that person’s way with their lances. But when the visitor raised his hooded head, they were quickly sent to their knees.  
“Forgive us! We meant no disrespect!” they sounded frantic and afraid of his authority  
  
The person did not react. He just went on inside Hanyu’s room. His steps were so light not even a sound can be heard from the floor boards. Quiet as the night, with only the sound of the cicadas, the visitor tiptoed around the futon and knelt beside the King. The Emperor is sleeping while holding that pendant. Slowly, the person wearing a hooded vest reached out to take that thing away from Hanyu. But even in his sleep, Olympus held it tight. HE could not snatch it without waking the young Lord up. So he simply settled down and watched the Nippon toss and turn in a series of bad dreams. And when he could see that the man is struggling to breath, reaching out a hand as if drowning, he held it gently-saying nothing until the nightmare ceased and Yuzuru was peacefully sleeping again. HE attempted to touch his face, but his hand recoiled. He stopped because a pair of tears rolled down his cheeks. His deep breath revealed the sorrow he’s in. Perhaps hating his weakness, the visitor stood up and went out.  
  
Walking away from the guards, he met the Emperor’s loyal servant. He lowered his head even more so he won’t be recognized. But after they brushed past each other, Sota stopped and spoke to him.  
  
“Thank you for watching over Yuzuru-sama.” he recognized him after all.  
  
“No.” he stopped and side –glanced. “Thank YOU for keeping the secret.”  
The kid nodded but he doesn’t look proud of that. “ Is there anything I can do for you-?”  
  
“A horse. Tomorrow at sundown. Please…” then he continued his march.  
  
“Consider it done.”Sota bowed to his direction.  
  
“Gracias..” was the last word he left. _

===================================  
DAY 4: I LOVE YOU TOO  
===================================

_Before the sun could leave the eastern horizon, he was already dressed. He will hold a banquet for his African guests, in the village Mayor’s residence. He wanted Nanami and his warriors to come but they bitterly declined. It seems they’re against Kai after all. He had envisioned the event to be merry, exciting, enjoyable and noisy with friendly cheers and music.  
He easily achieved his objectives except one. ENJOYMENT  
  
In the middle of the drinking, Kai noticed his lack of energy. “Are you not feeling well?”  
  
“I am. I just didn’t have enough sleep, that’s all.” He told the truth.  
Last night, he had a nightmare. He was in a pre-war warm-up when he collided with another equally clumsy warrior. He remembered the pain from that dream as if it was real. Also, the blood he saw in his hands were warm. He was aware that he could not breathe and he reached out for help-expecting someone to grasp it. He was right. In that dream, somebody held his hand and told him to keep breathing. He had his eyes closed but that voice he heard gave him courage and calmed him down enough for him to know that he’s still alive. The terrible dream was like a memory of an awful day.  
  
“Do you want me to take you back to your chamber to rest?” Kai sweetly offered to assist him.  
  
“No. I’m okay..really.” he smiled.  
  
The mayor and his wife shared curious looks.  
  
In the middle of the drinking and eating, a commotion from outside distracted them all.  
“Lord Kaizumayi! The world is ending!” a summer warrior came huffing to report the terrible news.  
  
“What’s going on?” he stood up..so did Kai  
  
“ The sky is falling!” the African exaggerated.  
  
“Falling?” he went out to see what they mean.  
  
Snow is falling from the sky and the entire village is covered with these soft, fluffy things.  
  
Instead of fear though, his face lit up in delight and he ran to the village courtyard smiling like a child.  
  
“Lord Hanyu, don’t! It’s dangerous!” one of Kai’s soldiers warned.  
  
“It’s not dangerous,” he corrected. “It’s winter!” he raised his arms up and felt the cold drops on his skin. “Ahh…” he sighed with satisfaction. This is the cold that he missed.  
  
His winter warriors joined him and they too felt happy that the hot days are over. The summer warriors however felt the total opposite. They looked afraid. Well who can blame them?  
While he was celebrating, he noticed Kai was rooted outside the mayor’s hut, looking bewildered. “Kai!” he waved. The man looked amusingly at him but shook his head when he motioned him to come.  
  
“I don’t like winter.” .  
  
‘Okay..’ his mischief resurfaced. He scooped a handful of snow from the ground and rolled it into a snowball.  
  
The Lord of summer somehow knew what he’s going to do. “Dear—don’t even think about--!” before he can finish his warning, the snowball had already hit him by the shoulder. The summer and winter warriors were very scared but Yuzuru just laughed, quite proud of his aim. Yet, even his laugh did not last long because  
  
“Kawal (Warriors)!” Kai commanded in a very authoritative voice. Altogether, summer warriors lined up in a formation and snappily made snowballs as well. Sixteen full-grown muscled men..16 snowballs.  
  
“Not fair!” Yuzuru complained while running away and dodging the flying things.  
  
“Your majesty!” seeing him in trouble, winter warriors came to his defense. They also fought back the summer warriors. Soon it became a snow fight full of laughter and the entire village joined in. Through his constant pestering, he successfully dragged Kai into the fun.  
  
It was a beautiful sight. Children jumping around catching snow, Sapporo citizens making ice sculptures, summer and winter warriors playing against each other using snowballs, and animal pets rolling on the white blanket of ice. They had fun for many hours shouting and singing with glee.  
The Lord of winter missed the cold so much. He is happy and he is enjoying Kai’s company. But there is a feeling that he forgot something very precious.  
Whatever it is was disappeared once Sota handed him his Ice blades. His face shone with happiness. By the time he accepted them, all winter warriors had dropped everything and ran down the lake Shikotsuko nearby in excitement.  
  
Puzzled summer warriors including their Lord just followed the crowd, never understanding why men of winter were celebrating in advance as if they are going to see something rare and spectacular._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
NANAMI  
  
_NAnami watched everything from her tent. She saw how almost all of the people in the village rushed down the lake in frantic glee. Following them is his former student laughing with the African Lord. She had long noticed that Yuzuru has this unusual glow around Alhallukah and the winter shaman looked really hurt.  
  
“Why don’t you join them?”  
  
Somebody spoke behind her and she turned to the man packing his things to leave. She looked very guilty. “I tried to prevent this from happening but—“  
  
“There is nothing you could’ve done, sensei. They have halves of one heart. Yuzuru made the choice that he will be happy with. That’s what’s important”  
  
“I’m sorry.” she uttered.  
  
“Don’t be.” Javier sighed sadly and forced a smile. “I’ll be just fine.”  
But his eyes displayed already displayed a broken soul._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
YUZURU  
  
_Lake Shikotsuko had frozen and the sight of it made him squeal. This is his favorite part.  
He wore his blades and displayed his Olympic rings.  
Cana’s teachings had not been useless. Now that he seems to get the hang of his powers, he could at least do simple things like call out magic from within him at will. For example, he wanted the lake to be smooth so he can skate above it. Once his blades met the ice, its roughness smoothened and glittered against the sun. He smiled and skated alone while feeling the chilly wind against his face. He did some warm up moves before he routinely soared into a triple axel. Only when he heard applause did he remember that over a hundred people are on the bank watching him. And Kai…  
He glided back to him and smilingly offered his hand.  
The man did not hesitate to say NO.  
“Are you afraid?” he teased.  
  
“I’m not afraid of anything.”  
  
“Then come. I won’t let you go, I promise.” After a moment of hesitation, Kai accepted his hand. Despite his svelte build, he easily pulled him onto the ice and then—abruptly lets him go. The poor man looked rather clumsy trying to fight the slippery ground. But ice doesn’t like stubborn weight. In the end, he watched him fall hard on his butt. The summer warriors reflexively ran to their leader’s rescue..rather—crawl to his rescue since they don’t wear skates and they were all heavy built so they ended up like their Lord of summer. Yuzuru’s childishness emerged. He laughed at them—as in laugh without reserve. He knows that Kai does not like being ridiculed but he could not help it. He tried teaching him how to glide properly with the blades but silly mistakes kept on happening to the newbie. Summer warrior falling on all possible scenarios and Kai—is just falling whenever he stands. He tried guiding him but Alhalukah fell flat on his face and groaned.  
  
‘So clumsy..’ he laughed and shouted **“Up, Javi!”**  
He froze when he realized he called out the wrong name. It’s as if his tongue had been used to saying it all the time. ‘Javi?’ his face distorted in confusion because his heart contracted so much it hurts. Sota mentioned that name and Nanami when she told him to avoid Kai because it is he and Javi now. Why does that name make him restless and worried? Why?!  
‘ Javi, who ARE you?’ he’s tired of this guessing game! Suddenly, the ice doesn’t feel special anymore. Despite summer and winter warriors around him, he felt empty. An emptiness that hurts-a LOT.  
  
“Beloved? Is something wrong?” Kai noticed his change of mood.  
  
He shook his head and sped up for a quad toe loop spell. With all his troubles, he spun four times and everyone waited in amazement. He was midwayup in the air when a series of vision disturbed him._

> __
> 
> _He was ten_
> 
>  _  
> His first time watching the Olympic winter wars. Apart from his idol Evgeni Plushenko of Russia, there was one foreigner in a pirate battle skin that caught his attention. He asked his sensei who that warrior is.  
>  “He is Javier Fernandez. The only warrior of Espanya.”  
> He nodded. “I want his Quads.” Even at that age, he had already found a future rival.  
> _
> 
>  __
> 
> _At seventeen_
> 
>  _  
> While training for his future war dance in the Great Divide, he was disturbed by a sound from the woods. He remembered seeing someone roll down the slope and slide right against his sensei’s pedestal.  
>  “Abunai!” he shouted and skated right to the man that collapsed. Pooh had cushioned his head but he froze when he saw the face of the intruder. This is—  
> “I am Javier Fernandez de Espanya. But you can call me Javi.” The man smiled boyishly at him._

  
 _The sudden intervention of the past distracted his concentration. Mid-air, his body tensed up, his axis bent too much which is why he under rotated his spell and crashed with his back flat on the ice. He heard a yelp from his spectator and for a long time, he could not get up. It’s not because it hurts.  
No.It’s because of surprise.  
Kai immediately struggled to get to him. But wanting to show the illusion that he’s fine, he laughed and sat up…only to freeze while looking down. He saw his vague reflection on the ice surface when he tried to stand. The pendant swings from his neck then he suddenly remembered where he got it from. Bits and pieces of precious memories began to flood into his mind-slowly making sense of a few important memories.  
_

__

> _“Yuzuru, don’t forget me.” A man pushed that necklace to him before leaving out of a prison.  
>    
>  “Te Amo major amigo.(I love you, my bestfriend)” A confession from the same voice, in a secret passage.  
>    
>  “Yuzuru look at me!” a voice and a blurred image of the same man holding his bloody hand. “That’s it, just keep breathing.”  
>    
>  A fight in front of a mirror. “What do you want me to tell them? That my training partner is wearing the other half of my ice tear? Espanya is not ready for that!”  
>    
>  Gentle forehead against his “I won this time. But in my heart, you will always be the winner.”_

  
_“Oh my God…” his eyes widened with realization. How can he forget the man with the beautiful quad? !!  
The Spaniard and his stubbornness, his free spirit, his irritating laughs, his solid fighting skills, his gentleness, his protection, his abnormally persistent love and all his sacrifices. Isn’t that man lying in a bed right now because of him?!!  
That man is his rival, his bestfriend…his Javi!!!_  


_“Yuzuru?” he did not even notice Kai had reached where he sat and called him many times. “Are you in pain?” there was so much concern in the African’s face._

_He stood up. “ I need to rest a bit. “ He glided off the frozen lake and chose a spot where he can be on his own thoughts. He found a boulder not far from Shikotsuko and he sat above it.  
He grasps his necklace. There are Spanish words engraved on it. It’s from Javi, isn’t it? He gave this to him when they were arrested in Sendai. It is why his winter warriors are openly objecting on Kai because they are on Javi’s side. Because in the eyes of Nippon, Javi is his—_

_‘And I had the nerve to ask Nanami who he is?’ he struck his forehead pretty hard due to his frustration._

_Romeo might be worried because he followed him and sat with him on the boulder overlooking the lake. From where they are, the sky is turning dark. The moon has already shown itself accompanied by a single shy star but the sun still won’t go away. The result was a magnificent view. Three heavenly bodies, hovering above a frozen lake..so close yet so far.  
“As a boy,” Kai decided to tell him a bedtime story to ease his mood. “Whenever I lose my temper, my father, the chief of the tribe would remind me that I am the sun in the sky. I am powerful and bright, but also very destructive. He said that to be a great leader, I must be like the moon. It is always cool , constantly changing, short-living but undeniably beautiful. Whenever I brag about my powers, he would shame me by saying that the moon is greater. It pulls the tides on the gigantic seas and controls magic all over the world, yet it doesn’t brag. Because true power is not what’s feared but what’s worshipped. I used to wonder if that is possible. To control the world without fear. But he said, the moon does it all the time. So I grew up asking him who is this moon? He couldn’t give me a name. He only said someday, that moon will show up and cool me down before I could burn myself completely. He was right. You came.” The bronze skinned man held his hand. “ I believe you are my moon, Yuzuru.”_  
  
_He temporarily forgot his bad mood and looked at Kai beside him. This tone is familiar. “Kai—“_

_“I love you and I am willing to give you back this heart, if you come with me to Africa.”_

_That statement surprised him but he found himself tearing up. Kai is sincere and if he is to be honest, he would want to be with him. If not in the past life then now might be the time to fulfill their tragic love story as Romeo and Juliet. How nice would it be. But—  
“I can’t. I’m sorry..” then he cried in his palms._

_Kai was shocked and confused. “But why? You still love me don’t you?”_

_“I do.” He sobbed. “God knows I do! I feel the same for you after 500 years and I want us to be together in this lifetime. But Kai—“ he bumped foreheads with him and whispered.. “ I love Javi.” He said that with much tears falling from his slit eyes. The pain is unbearable._

_Kai looked crestfallen. “Javi. That man who would not wake up?” the once confident Lord of the sun looked afraid of what he’s going to hear next._

_“Hai(Yes). That man , is my lover.”_

_“What? But how can he deserve you? He is just a warrior.”_

_“He’s not only a warrior. While you are the sun and I- moon, he is the stars . I cannot live without him.” It’s amazing how he can say those straight despite his apologetic expression._

_Kai looked defeated. He knows that the stars, though tiny are beside the moon, forever. “But I don’t want to lose you again.”_

_Yuzuru hugged him and whispered. “Perhaps in another life, beloved. But I cannot be with you this time. And that would be my fault. I’m sorry. I am so…sorry” he cannot contain the heavy emotions in this confrontation. That is why he preferred to walk away and cry somewhere else._

_He went by Nanami’s tent.He wanted to apologize to her.  
He wanted to see Javi. Even if he wouldn’t wake up, even if he cannot hear, he needs to tell him that he’s still waiting for him.  
But on his way in, he bumped into someone who is coincidentally on the way out._

_“Gomenasai..” he apologized and bowed reflexively. There was a long silence before he heard a reply._

_“The fault was mine.”_

_He immediately looked up. There’s only one voice that could stir him up like this. His jaws dropped. He could not believe it but his relief and happiness surged within him.  
It’s his stars…  
“Javi!” he happily attacked him with a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re awake!” he laughed. But Javier just stood there like a dead log._

_“I’ve been awake for a long time.” The way it was said was cold and uncaring._

_He looked at him..confused and also nervous. “How long?”_

_“Four days.”_

_He gasped. “Four days?! Wha—why didn’t you tell me you’ve woken up that long? I’ve been worried sick for you!” he complained._

_A sarcastic smile painted on Fernandez’s lips. “Worried? No you weren’t. You were enjoying a reunion with your Ex-husband.”_

_That answer and Javier’s look says it. He knows everything. Nanami must have told him.  
“I can explain.” He sounded too defensive but it’s all he can say while thinking of the best words to defend himself._

_“No doubt you can, but you don’t need to.” Strangely, the Espanyol looked and sounded very calm.  
And that’s a bad sign.  
Sota came pulling a horse. He ignore him but bowed to the World Champion.“The boat is waiting on the bay, Javier-sama (King Javier).”_

_“ Boat?” he turned to the European. “ What boat? Where are you going?” he felt frantic._

_“Tokyo. It appears everyone has already forgotten but the World Team Wars is in two days and there are still a lot to prepare. In the absence of the Olympic champion,I- as the world's number one will have to man the preparations there.”_

_“But it’s too soon! Everyone must be informed and everything prepared before we can—“_

_“We? You don’t understand, Yuzuru. There is no WE. I’m leaving without you.” Javi said matter-of-factly._

_OUCH._

_It hits him. He’s going to be left here while he waited days for this man. Well it’s his fault for forgetting but still—  
“What about me?” he felt his breath shorten. His half heart began acting up again._

_“You can just go back to the lake and skate ‘til morning.” Javi headed for the horse._

_Before the Spaniard could reach for the beast’s reigns, he overtook him and hindered his way. “Wait- Javi, wait!”_

_“Please get out of my way”. The spaniard’s pale complexion was filled with indifference._

_“No!”_

_“Urghh..” Javier let out a groan like he simply didn’t want to see him and then walked the other way to avoid seeing his face._

_He trailed him. “Okay..I get it, you have every right to be mad but—“_

_“Mad?” Javier chuckled bitterly and faced back. “I’m not mad. In fact, I’m relieved.” The brown eyes were saying he had enough. “You see… I have always wondered why no matter what I do, you just won’t love me. Now I understand. It’s because that Lord owns your heart from the beginning and I cannot compete with someone like that. I guess I overestimated myself. I thought that if I defeat you at worlds, I could force you into a situation where you will have no option but to love me. But after four years, I never once heard you say you like me or felt that I mattered to you. Ironic that in just four days, you fell in love with that man-again. Nanami was right after all. Your hearts and souls are connected in your past lives and the next. I never had a fighting chance. So I think it’s best if we part ways as early as now.”_

_He listened with guilt because all Javier had said is true. But he could not stay silent with the last sentence. “Wait—are you breaking up with me?!” his mouth opened in shock and fear._

_“Yes.” Fernandez went on walking to the village exit._

_It took him a few blinks to confirm his situation.  
He’s being dumped.  
His shock turned to anger that his forehead glowed suddenly. “Yameru!(Stop)” he commanded in his full voice. A wall of ice appeared in front of Javier making the exit inaccessible. Fernandez was intercepted but he simply walked to the opposite direction to find another exit. And here he is babbling unstoppably after the Spaniard. “You can’t do this to me Javier! It’s just been a few weeks. We had a deal!!!” he’s the one yelling now while the other man calmly find ways to get the hell out of there._

_“You can forget it.” came the dry answer._

_“That’s not your decision to make!” he forced him to stop and look back at him. He’s afraid. He’s in panic, he’s speechless!_

_“Please…” Javier looked up to the sky in surrender. “I’m so tired of this, Yuzu. It’s already too painful. Just leave me alone.”_

_That’s it.  
He just lost his temper and grabbed the larger man by the front collar of his upper clothes. While Fernandez was overwhelmed by his strength, he went and released all his grudges.  
“Leave you alone?! Do you have any right to demand that?!” His voice raised in pitch. “ You were the one who kept pestering me since I was 16! You were the persistent man who wouldn’t take NO for an answer and forced yourself into my small world until I fell for you! Now that I have accepted you as part of my future, you say we are through, you baka?!!(idiot)” he felt like exploding from anger._

_“Well I’m giving up on you. You have no choice.”_

_He pushed Javi away, quite feeling ridiculously unfair. “SO this is how things go now huh? When you made me your boyfriend two weeks ago, I had no choice. Even in ending this relationship-I can’t say no? Esto es estupido, Javier! (This is stupid, Javier!)”he blurted out in mixed English and Spanish._

_“You never wanted this relationship in the first place!” Javi yelled back. “ I forced you-remember? But that won’t be your problem this time. From now on, you’re free to be with whoever you want. At least I know it’s not my fault that I lost you. I’m not going after you anymore.” The World Champion extended his palm to him. “Now, give me back my necklace.”_

_“Kesshite!(Never)” he firmly refused._

_“That’s mine, Yuzuru. I have the right to take it back.”_

_Javier moved forward trying to grab his necklace but he held onto it and stayed away from him like his life depended on it._

_“Yuzuru—“ he was warned._

_“No I’m not giving it to you. Let me explain first. Listen to me before you decide on anything.” his tone is begging now._

_“I don’t have time for this. Just—gimme--” They are starting to ramble now._

_As someone svelte and petite, he knew he is quick but Javier is strong. He can easily snatch the pendant away from him by force. So he deperately tried his best to keep it long enough to make Javi listen. “I said listen!!” That was the highest pitch he had ever yelled and thank God it stopped Javier a bit. He stayed away from him..still clinging to the pendant.  
“You’ve known me for four years so why do you judge me right away? Fine I will tell you the truth. Kai was my other half in the previous life and I loved him then. But you are my now. I can’t live without you.” He paused and then hesitated to add, “ I—I love you.” His entire face blushed after that. Don’t even ask about his heart rate._

_Javi paused..and smirk like an evil villain. “Heh..You’re very clever. You would just say anything to make me stay and serve you, Yuzuru-sama ”_

_That tone made him seem like an evil, manipulative person. “I’m not lying.”_

_“And how am I supposed to believe that? What assurance do I have when you have never said you love me or even showed it? I was the only one making efforts for this relationship—if we ever HAD one.” The tone was super sarcastic._

_Yuzuru had a lot to say to defend his feelings but he was never good with words. He was well trained to say what people wanted to hear but when it comes to this man, his jaws just freezes. This insecure Spaniard isn’t aware of the effect he has on his hard-earned composure. Whatever words he longed to say turn into tears and escapes from his eyes.  
“ But I really love you.” he humbly said that._

_“Then prove it.” Javier isn’t half convinced. **“Kiss me.”**_

_He gasped. He’s afraid, hesitant. He is aware that Javier’s mind is in a closed state right now so it’s a bit useless to argue. This is a test for him and his pride won’t make him move._

_Javier have no plans on waiting long. He chuckled upon seeing his hesitation. “I thought so. See you in Cricket next season…bestfriend.” The Prince of Espanya turned to leave._

_Yuzuru crumpled his fists. ‘You dumb ass!’ he ran after Javi and angrily pushed his back.  
“Hey! What’s wrong with—“_

_He never allowed him to complain. The moment Fernandez faced back, he shut him up—with his lips._

__

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
JAVIER  
  
_He swore to all the santos and santas in heaven, he had enough. It was a bad idea pretending to be unconscious the whole time.  
The truth is, HE never really needed anyone’s help. When the fire crystal was forced into his body, he died-yes. And while he could hear Yuzuru’s plea for him not to ‘leave’, his soul drifted into a long and confusing journey back 500+ years ago. What’s funny however is that the memories were not his. They’re Yuzuru’s past and it’s a torment to watch.  
SO, YES. He knew the whole story before everybody else did. Also, it was not Nanami who brought him back to life. It was THAT WOMAN.  
  
**‘You cannot die. You will ascend the Olympic throne four days from now.** Olympia, the Goddess of winter declared that to him. When he asked how could that happen, she smiled **‘The reigning Olympus of Winter wars Yuzuru Hanyu will go down from his throne as Lord of Winter. He will reunite with his mortal half and give up his winter blades for him. And YOU-Javier Fernandez de Espanya will forge history as my new lover.’**. He said that will not happen. That Yuzuru will not give up his passion for some past love. So SHE had a bet with him. **‘I will nullify the fire crystal and give you back your life. If you are right and HE choose you over Kai, I will give Espanya abundance as I do to Nippon-and I will tell you YOUR REAL NAME. But if I win and you become my Olympus.. you will let him go and forget about him. Do we have a deal- Spaniard?’**  
The conditions were strange but he foolishly and confidently agreed on that deal. That’s why he PRETENDED to stay alive but unconscious. He only did that to find out how Yuzuru would do without him and it hurts a lot to know that he’s coping up just fine especially with an Ex- lover from the previous life. By and by, more Nippon warriors learned that he’s awake and he had to make them keep that secret for him. They were willing to do so, with their loyalty shifting to him every single day because their Hanyu-sama is being unfair.He thinks so too.  
Discovering the truth about Kai and Yuzuru’s past especially about their shared heart broke him and he just decided to leave and try hard to move on. But selfish Yuzuru is playing kind again, trying to make him stay by saying he loves him. Why—the brat is saying I LOVE YOU as easily as he do Quads! This enraged him. So he gave him a dare. Something he knows the phantom can never do. This Nippon God is very conservative. He wouldn’t even let him stay close or look at him directly in the eyes..how much more a kiss?  
SO what is this soft thing against his lips?  
  
**‘He’s kissing you..’** his mind heard the voice of Olympia . He went blank for a moment in an attempt to recover from the shock. **‘You won, human.’**  
  
His mind finally took in that horrible idea. His body woke up from paralysis. It’s just a light and childish touch of their lips. He had been kissed better than this before-by beautiful girls. But they didn’t electrify him. It’s not how he’s being kissed but who is kissing him that’s driving him nuts. Just when he had finally given up too…  
Before he could convince himself that this is really happening, Yuzuru stayed away and shyly looked at him as if saying ‘Is that enough? Do you believe me now?’  
He showed his skeptic smile. For some reason he felt like being evil. “Keh.. are you kidding? That’s not how you kiss someone you love, your majesty. THIS is how you do it.” He pulled the Nippon close and claimed his lips. Not just claimed, but invaded. In his embrace, Yuzu’s whole body tensioned but the resistance was only for a short while.  
Hanyu learns fast. His test proved to be a very bad idea because Yuzu began wrapping his arms around his nape, and returning his kiss. The deeper the kiss, the stronger it testifies the love that Yuzuru claims he has for him.  
‘Oh, you sly Asian brat.’ His anger went worse. This time anger for himself because he is quickly falling back into the charms of this manipulative man. And he expressed that anger with his rough pecks. Hanyu took that as punishment and never complained..until they’re catching their breaths. Seeing the flushed face and the eyes that can’t look at him, he was convinced.  
“Really?!!” he wore the same reaction he had when he won the recent Worlds War.  
  
“Don’t make me repeat myself” the Emperor gave him a hard punch on the shoulder and he laughed at the familiar gesture.  
  
“Wai-wai-wai-wait. You’re sure you are not changing your mind?” he teased when they bumped foreheads.  
  
“Damare (shut up)” The Phantom whispered dismissively which made him chuckle.  
  
But his teasing stopped as soon as he spotted Kai watching them. Automatically, he drew away from the Nippon. Yuzuru noticed him too and the face off began. ‘Uh—awkward.’ he thought. He should probably go.  
“Uh…you need to talk. I’m just gonna—“ he was about to escape Kai’s burning glare. But just two steps away, huge fire circled around him, isolating him from Yuzuru. And it’s so damn literally HOT!  
  
“Javi!”  
Yuzuru wanted to reach him out of impulse but the fire bursted bigger. Despite the flames cackling between them, he saw Yuzu transform into a white-haired person. He manipulated the snow all around them and attacked the Lord of summer. But the African’s target is clearly him. Many times, the summer Lord aimed to burn him but Yuzu would protect him at all cost. In the end, the Nippon pointed an ice sword against Kai’s heart.  
  
”You would kill me even if it means you die too?” the summer Lord spoke.  
  
”If that’s the only way to save Javi, then YES." Yuzuru’s eyes are full of determination. “Kai, I have told you this already but I will make it clear.” Yuzuru declared to the summer Lord. “You are trying to kill Javier Fernandez de Espanya, the man I love.”  
  
‘Whoa! Hey! Slow down!’ he wanted to complain from the sudden frankness.  
  
Kai looked really heartbroken.  
  
“It’s true you have half of my heart and I don’t care even if you don’t return it to me. You can keep it in order to survive because I can live without it. My half heart have been stolen by Javi and I’m going back with him to Tokyo tomorrow.” Surprisingly, Yuzuru’s absolution sounded scary. After a few moments of eye to eye sontact, the Lord of summer gave up and extinguished the fire around the Spaniard. Hanyu held Fernandez’s hand posing a warning to his fellow Lord.  
“I won't forgive you if you hurt Javi or any of my comrades. Also, the curse have long been lifted. There is nothing more for you here.”  
  
Having said that, Yuzuru dragged him(Javier) to the Emperor’s assigned room. He’s only a rag doll who goes wherever he is brought without being allowed to speak or ask any questions. Once they were inside the hut, the Nippon lets him go, slammed the door close and leaned on it. Only then did he notice that Hanyu lost his strength and began to slide down to the floor while covering his face. Javier could not really be sure but the Asian’s ears are red.  
  
‘Oh so now you’re shy?’ he chuckled amusingly. Yuzuru is blushing and it made him want to tease him more. “I can see that you really haven’t come into terms with your feelings. Do you want me give you privacy?”  
  
“No!!” the Nippon once again blocked the door frantically. “You’re going to leave!” was the assumption.  
  
He laughed and cornered Yuzuru with both his arms against the closed door. “Probably. But you know how to make me stay.” he neared his face on purpose. He needs to confirm that this is not a long dream. That he can really feel Yuzu’s breath and touch his face without fear of getting punched.  
He is loving what he sees up close.  
This is the most powerful man of all winter but right now, Hanyu is weak against him. In fact, Yuzuru looks nervous yet anticipating, innocent but desiring. This complex little brat has always been a very fierce lion. Yet here, he is a helpless little kitten.  
Seeing this, the Prince of Espanya displayed his most seductive smile. He’d never known the taste of sweet victory until now. “Come now, Yuzu..say THAT again.” _

__

__

__

__

__

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
YUZURU  
  
Yuzuru looked up at Javier –a little annoyed but blushing. “I know what you are trying to do, Javier Fernandez” he narrowed his already small eyes.  
  
“And what is that?” the Espanyol is wearing this smug.  
  
“You are testing me.” he childishly pouted because he really had no choice.  
  
Javi laughed and whispered, “What if I am?” and claimed his lips again. The world champion seemed to enjoy this dominance he is having against him and he hates that. He doesn’t like it when he has no control over a situation. He hates it when Javier wins. But that’s exactly what is happening right now. This is supposedly strike two and would be okay to punch Javier or put him to death for the invasion of his privacy as Emperor. But in this situation, he could not think straight specially that he felt no sign of rejection or resistance from himself.  
  
Just a while ago when his first kiss was stolen, not to mention forcibly taken, he could not protest. He felt like he had the responsibility to stay still and let Javier’s anger and insecurity subside even to the point of humiliating him and making him beg. Yes, he thought of punching him again but he’s threatened by the idea of losing the Spaniard. So he endured the roughness he was treated with.  
But this time is different. Fernandez is even more pompous than before seeing him shiver under his shadow. And he, willingly accepting this kiss meant he has surrendered. Honestly, how can he not?  
  
The kiss was sweet.  
  
He was afraid the first few seconds their lips met and his head immediately spun from confusion at the alien feelings that rushed on his brain altogether. He was an expert at analyzing during his wars but he couldn’t think at all here. His lips just moved naturally as if in instinct and his arms automatically wrapped around his partner’s neck.  
  
Javier moaned under their kiss.  
  
‘Oh no..this is bad.’ If he doesn’t stop now, it would certainly lead to his destruction. Because he could feel another scary feeling awaken inside him. Something that dissolves all the virtue he was taught as a child. He is hungry—but not for food.So this is how it feels to love someone. You tolerate them.  
Javier’s kiss..he wants MORE.  
A whirlwind of desire and shame filled his whole being. He was a bit aware that he moved more aggressively, unconsciously driving the older King backwards. However, this intoxicating exchange of affection took a funny twist when Javi’s heels caught up on something and they both fell on the floor with him on top.  
It was like a wake-up call. They were both out of breath, silent and still shocked at what just happened.  
  
“Di-did you just push me down?” Javier’s mouth opened in pleasant disbelief.  
  
“I did not!” he barked in embarrassment and extreme denial. ‘My mother is going to kill me. I kissed a man!’ he covered his face. He felt like an angel who sinned for the first time. But his gesture only earned another laugh from Fernandez. “Stop laughing at me!” he childishly murmured.  
  
“Then stop being so cute!” Javier laughed again. He’s really enjoying the moment huh? This bastard..  
“But really, I’m just so happy.” The brown eyes stared at him softly while patting his cheek. Then he heard these words. “I’ve broken so many hearts before and messed up too many lives. I know I will face retribution someday. Then you came along and I was sure that you are the punishment for those sins altogether.”  
  
“You think I’m a punishment.” he pouted.  
  
“Yes. It’s the agony of having you close but crying inside because I just know you won’t be mine. The sad truth that at this point, it is too late for me to love somebody else. I have fallen too deeply in love with you so I have already accepted my ultimate punishment would be seeing you leave with Kai. But you are here. You, the man I love so much is finally mine. What have I done to deserve you?”  
  
“Javi—“ he was so touched that he felt like leaning down for another kiss but the moment was interrupted.  
  
“Okay- wait..” Fernandez used his palm to cover Yuzuru’s face. “I know how much you want to abuse me with kisses but that’s enough for now.”  
  
“Why?” Hanyu pouts like a cute duck. “Isn’t that what you want? You always kiss girls before.” He sounds irritated being treated like he’s got some kind of disease.  
  
“You don’t understand.” Javier gets up and goes around the futon looking very uncomfortable. Then the foreigner sat on the floor, directly opposite to where he is. “I love you, you know that right?”  
  
He did not reply nor move. Of course he knows.  
  
The Spaniard looked serious. “Because I love you so much, I get distracted with just your touch. And your kiss just now makes me want to do improper things to you.”  
  
‘Huh?’ “Improper-what?” he made sure his confusion is clear.  
  
But Prince Fernandez chuckled. “You are not a child anymore, Yuzuru. You know what I mean.”  
  
The problem is—he does and his face flushed chili red. “J-Javi!” he was so scandalized with just the thought. How much more being told right in the face!  
  
“Now you know why I’m trying to keep my cool here.” Fernandez scratched his own forehead as if hesitating too. “Let’s face it. I’m a man. It’s normal to have these impulses when you love someone as much as I love you. I’ve been holding back because you are important to me, you are not a girl and you have an insanely conservative upbringing. I should be used to it since I had this admiration for you when you were still a lad and I thought it was only natural because you’re always cute. But when you actually grew up in front of me, I realized my admiration became love.”  
  
“When exactly did you fall for me?” he raised his brows.  
  
“I don’t know. During the first Parisienne walkways-maybe..or a little later..I’m not sure. I only noticed I have abnormal feelings for you when I felt that I had to keep my distance and stop staring at your—“ Javi stopped and face-palmed as if forcing indecent memories out of his brain.  
  
He who had been listening cannot put his eyebrows back in place. He’s hearing a confession that is embarrassing, crazy and maniacal at the same time. ‘Oi!’ he wanted to object out loud. ‘Where have you been staring?’ But in the end, he decided he didn’t want the answer. Javier must have recognized his awkward and blushing face.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry. It’s me. My mind is always filled with indecent thoughts towards you. And if I don’t stop you now, there is a possibility that ---.”  
  
“Alright fine, I get it” he signaled both his hands to stop further crazy talk from Fernandez. He didn’t even want to know about the rest. He just agrees that the best thing to do now is chill. In his case, he has to meditate and clear his mind of sinful thoughts. “Since it’s almost night time, you go ahead to sleep. I’ll watch over you.”  
  
“Sleep?” Javi winced at the strange idea.  
  
“Sleep.” He nodded.  
  
“But I’m not sleepy! Besides, what if you steal kisses from me while I’m not aware?”  
  
“I trust myself more than I trust you—you dirty minded European.” He declared while throwing a pillow at the Espanyol. He heard Javi laugh heartily while lying on the futon. He on the other hand began to sit comfortably in the corner and start his meditation. While he was trying to find his inner peace,  
  
“Yuzu?”  
  
“Hm?” he was still closing his eyes.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
His eyes flew open and stared down at Javier’s smiling face. Then he felt his whole face grow hot. He must be blushing. “I know.” He turned away to hide his redness, whispering as softly as he possibly can.  
“I love you too.”  
  
Javier pumped his first in the air.  
  
What’s with that?! 

_===================================  
DAY 5: PHITEN  
===================================_

__

_  
_

_The entire Nippon forces are going crazy. The sun has risen. Javier Fernandez is gone and his majesty, the Emperor is locking himself up in his quarters probably due to heartbreak. Or so they thought…  
When Sota respectfully knocked and no one answered, he and the warriors were afraid something terrible had happened. So they forced their entry into the hut. They were all stunned to see the World Champion sleeping in the Emperor’s futon.  
“Javier Senshuu (Prince Javier)! We thought you’d left!”  
  
“Ugh…I can’t. I’ve been impelled.” The Prince slowly uncovered himself. This revealed Yuzuru underneath the blanket, still asleep but curling so close to Fernandez, and wrapping both arms around the European’s waist. Hanyu looked so peaceful and comfortable in his place, unaware of the scandalous position they are in.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
JAVIER  
A unified gasp floated around the room. The soldiers immediately surrounded the bed and pointed samurai swords at him.  
  
“You are violating a royal law! Get away from his majesty!” they chorused.  
  
“Uh—sure.” he totally understands why the warriors act so possessive and scandalized. In the land of Nippon, nobody is allowed to touch a noble—let alone an Emperor. It wasn’t his fault though. It was midnight when he realized Yuzu is already sleeping beside him, holding him close the entire time .  
That’s why when they demanded, he gently wiggled his way out of Yuzuru’s hold. Yet, the moment he even moved a little, the Lord of Winter unconsciously let out a displeased groan, tightened the embrace even more and buried his face on his stomach like a tropical lazy cat.  
“Now you know I’m innocent.” He can’t help but show them his ‘I-told-you-so’ face.  
  
Sota smiled and ordered the warriors to lower their weapons. Nanami came but she’s not much surprised at the sight as the others. In fact she bowed to the world champion and knelt to wake the King of the Grand Prix Final. “Heika…”  
  
Yuzuru stirred a bit.  
  
“Heika, I am here to inform you that the summer Lord has left the village.”  
  
“Who?” Yuzuru answered..about to wake up.  
  
“He’s awake!” the people in that room jumped in surprise.  
The warriors including Sota pushed each other out of the room and disappeared before Hanyu-sama could open his eyes and realize they have entered his private quarters without permission. They were lucky enough they were just in time. The Emperor indeed got up and groggily found only Nanami on his bedside.  
  
"Ohaiyo, sensei." Hanyu rubbed his tiny eyes and yawned. Fernandez found that cute but he dared not move from where he is. Yuzuru might have still not realized he’s still there.  
  
“Ohaiyogozaimasu, Heika.(Good mornig, your majesty)” Nanami bowed in respect. By the time Nanami delivered her message, Yuzuru simply got up and wore the cloak that she brought him. While he’s at it, he finally remembered about Javier.  
  
“Sota,” the Emperor later called.  
  
And because the eavesdroppers are just outside the hut, they came in less than a minute. “Hai, Heika (Yes your majesty)” Sota knelt with the other warriors.  
  
“Make sure Javier Fernandez doesn’t do something foolish like disappear while I’m out. If he insists and tries to escape, kill him.”  
  
“As you wish, Yuzuru-sama” in Sota’s signal, the men surrounded the futon, in attention.  
  
Javier’s mouth opened. He could not belief Yuzuru would even dare. But the young king of Nippon just left him a mean wink before going out with Nanami. ‘That evil child—‘ he felt he should be threatened with that command. Instead, he’s happy.  
Yuzuru is possessive of his properties. Does that include him too?  
The realization caused him to giggle unstoppably. Even if there are sharp swords pointed at him again.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
YUZURU  
  
“Are you sure about this? Your heart is one. You should be together.” Princess Cana appealed to him one more time. She had already said her gratitude for saving her life and apologized for messing up with his memories from the past. Now, she only stayed to perform her brother’s request.  
  
He smiled sadly. “I do not think Olympia reunited us for that purpose. I think she wanted us to give each other what we need. Kai needs my chill so he won’t burn himself completely. I needed his fire so I don’t freeze in my current state. Your brother is yin-I am yang. We are the balance of the universe. Regarding our feelings… I believe it is better this way. The sun and moon can never meet. We will always be unfinished business.”  
  
“Then it’s Kai’s loss.” Cana handed a small box with a strange necklace inside. “In our tribe, we call it Phiten. It is a fire necklace made only for the Lord of summer. My brother wanted you to have it. It will protect you from the harm of fire and as long as you wear that, the summer spirits will come to your aide and give you power. Kuya (older brother) cannot return the half of your heart because he will die..but that necklace will give you the same magic as he has, especially in your wars. And you will be able to do impossible things. He was hoping you could forgive him some day.”  
  
He examined the V-shaped silver amulet in his hand. Even in this winter sorroundings, it felt hot and somewhat beating. “Tell your brother Salamat (Thank you)” he spoke Cana’s language so he can express his gratitude.  
  
“Also, please keep this.” The princess gave a small pouch. Inside is a coin of a kingdom and a cloth of seaweed green. “The cloth belongs to the one who sent us a map of your route to here. I believe..he was from YOUR Kingdom.”  
  
He could not believe it. But there is no way Cana would lie to him now, is there?  
  
“The coin on the other hand is the currency of the kingdom we went to before coming here. It’s from the person who helped Kai plot your death and made a fool of us. He was responsible for your misunderstanding and all that happened when the two of you first met. Do us a favor and give that back to HIM, with interest.” the girl looked vengeful recalling how Africa was pitted against Nippon through a perfectly planned misunderstanding.  
  
Yuzuru can feel the same hatred. And he felt sick in his stomach because he CAN recognize the coin. Now he has reason to take his revenge on the mastermind of all his misfortunes. He crumpled the coin and gave her a determined look. “I will tell the coward that you said Hi.” His eyes narrowed with threat.  
  
Cana smiled with contentment. “Perfect” The African Princess climbed onto her man-hauled carriage. “ My brother was too hurt to bid goodbye but he left a message for you. He said, ‘We can’t be together but we will never be apart. No matter where life brings us, you’re always the half of my heart’ . That’s all. ‘Til we meet again, Lord Yuzuru.” she bowed goodbye and her entourage marched out of the village.  
  
Yuzuru watched the Africans disappear. ‘Kai’ He felt so heavy in his heart to actually shed a tear. But he had to wipe them away when Nanami appeared behind him.  
“I’m sorry sensei, I was blinded with greed. And I did not listen to you.”  
“When did you ever listen to this old woman?” the shaman smiled in a motherly way that he just know he’d been forgiven. “By the way, your warriors are wondering if you have plans now. And what it might be..”  
  
He breathed deep and straightened himself up. “Please tell them to pack up everything. I think it’s time we head to Tokyo.” He smiled. So did his sensei._

================ Two hours later, En route to Tokyo aboard a ship==============  
  
_Javier Fernadez de Espanya came up to the deck to find the winter lord. He saw Yuzuru soberly looking out to the sea..in deep deep thoughts.  
“You really love him-huh?”he managed to approach soundlessly.  
  
“No Javier. This is—I only—“  
  
“It’s fine, “ his tone was as gentle as the winter breeze that blew on them. “ I know he has a place in your heart that has always been there since you were born. And it can’t just go away that easily. The sun in the sky would always remind you of him. But it’s okay. You chose me. I don’t know what got into your head but, you stayed. That’s more than enough.” He lowered his head. The Emperor ached inside seeing him about to cry. For some reason, Hanyu felt so touched he cupped his face and stared lovingly at him up close.  
  
“Why are you sad? Didn’t I tell you, I love you already? I love you, you know how hard that is to admit? So stop being so inferior. Kai might be the sun, I-moon but you are the stars for me. Without the stars, the moon would not be beautiful. It is because stars sparkle in the night sky that people notice the moon’s wonder. Just like in wars, I was able to succeed because you were always supporting me. I realize this now. I could never be without you. And I’ve come to accept that.”  
  
Yuzuru’s words made Javier hug him so tight and cry while Yuzuru smiles and carress his back. But the moment was destroyed when the Phiten that Yuzu was clasping glowed spiritual fire.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow! What was that?!” he complained.  
  
“Sumimasen (Excuse me) This is Kai’s parting gift.”  
  
“A gift huh—“ the look on his face made Yuzuru frantic.  
  
“But if you don’t want to see it, I’ll throw this into the ocean—“  
  
“Why? Such a pity. It’s a pretty necklace.” He looked very understanding. “Here, let me help you wear it.” He volunteered to swing it around the Nippon emperor’s neck. As soon as the Phiten was completely fastened in place, Hanyu began to feel hot and he looked like he’s being suffocated.  
“Yuzu we need to take it off. I’ll call Nanami“  
  
“No…” despite his condition, Yuzuru requested from him. “Don’t tell anyone. Just stay--” Yuzuru just squat low and tried to endure the heat which is engulfing him from the inside.  
“What is happening?” Javier covered him while he’s sweating so much and he secretly groaned in pain.  
“This is an ordeal-a trial of the necklace that I must pass.”the Emperor of Nippon gave all his strength of endurance.Yet, as much as his will would hold on, his body could not take the waves of both chill,pain and heat that is rumbling within his body.  
While the love of his life is gritting his teeth in both heat and pain, all Javier could do is hold him tight , wishing he could share even a little of the winter lord’s pain._

====================================================================  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
==========================================================================

“And?” Nam looked obviously amazed after hearing the last of the story.”How did YOU survive it?”  
“I didn’t. I passed out. When I woke up, we are already on a carriage to the Capital City. That’s the only time Javier told me what he saw before I collapsed.” Yuzuru Hanyu shrugs uncaringly.  
“What did he see?” Nam was not aware of the danger of that question.  
Yuzuru closed his eyes, drew out his breath..and the moment he opened them, he spoke “THIS”  
Nam could not help but jump away from the Nippon when he saw Yuzu’s eyes. They are glowing different colors! The left one is blue while the other is orange. “Yu-Yuzu..”  
“Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” the phantom blinked and his slit irises went back to normal. “Brian knows about this. Pretty soon, I will learn to master this power and hopefully, evolve even further.” “  
“It’s the same power as HIS.” The Canadian remembered what he saw.  
“Yah. That is why I am ever grateful to Kai. He has given me what I need to go on fighting. And he helped me get my feelings together. So stop getting jealous for Javier’s sake.” Yuzuru’s smile was contagious when he pinched Nam’s tiny nose.  
Contented with what he learned and at the same time, overwhelmed, Prince Nguyen bowed and left the ice. When he was on dry ground, he looked back at his older cricket Cove brother. He saw Yuzuru standing in the middle of the Ice rink, looking up at the night sky, to the stars beyond the transparent glass above. The scene felt so solemn. ‘The God is praying.’ He smiled fondly.  
He was in an emotional admiration by himself when he felt a hand in his shoulder. "Holy quad---! You startled me!" he objected loudly at the intruder.  
"Where's Yuzu?" It's Javier..the LUCKIEST FREAK IN THE WORLD.  
He pointed to the center ice. **(Note: The end of Chapter 10 resumes in this part)**  
That time, as if sensing someone special has arrived, Yuzuru turned their way. Javier waved at the Nippon normally like an old friend before skating to where the Emperor stood.  
Nam saw the smile that Yuzuru gave to Javi. It was full of love. A love suppressed but still leaking out of his beautiful slit eyes.  
'I want to be happy for both of you but I know it's going to be hard.' he thought. 'Your love is not free. Your feelings, you must hide. But at least you are together. There are darker days ahead as well as magnificent ones and you will have to tackle it as a pair. Even if I leave Cricket Cove one day, knowing you will still fight side by side...I will still support you. Whatever happens, we will still be brothers.' he sighed contentedly and headed back to the banquet hall.  
That time, young Nguyen wasn't aware that he spoke about his own future, his two friends' and the fierce evolution of the Winter Wars.  
  



End file.
